The Aftermath
by Hiei08
Summary: Sequel to Captured! Two paths merge, while another's worsens. This will contain yaoi. This is for MATURE readers only!
1. Scene 1

**Well, here we are at the beginning of the next Story in my Saga. To those of you who have read my first story, Captured!, you know why I've named this sequel, The Aftermath. If you haven't yet read it, I strongly suggest you do (And review, please) before you read this story. It will give you the background you'll need to understand what's going on in this sequel. You will also know that my works will always be in script format. This is the way I write... well, unless the plot begins to write itself. **

Now, I'm setting this part to begin one month later. "Why?" You might ask? Well, gee whiz, look at how much paperwork poor Lord Koenma had to do!! All those demons he had to sort out (LOL). Secondly, I wanted to pass the time to be closer to more important "events" that will be happening during this sequel. Also, our favorite Toushin sure has needed some time to rest and try to heal. Wouldn't you say?

Now, if I don't include every itty bitty little detail about something in any of my stories, it might not be an oversight on my part. If you feel I've done this, just use your imagination to fill in the blanks. It's called 'Reader Participation', lol. If you have any questions or thoughts feel free to leave them in the Reviews and I'll respond in my added chapters or by updates. But, please, no Flames! I don't particularly care for being "burned", even if my "name" is Hiei.

So then... Without further stalling, let's cue the new and improved theme opening...

Scene 1 ------------------------------------------- Genkai's Shrine

Yusuke, clad in a fluffy white bath robe, is sitting on the porch looking toward the woods. He soon feels a gentle presence that he recognizes as Yukina. He looks up as she comes closer. The short ice maiden offers Yusuke a cup of herbal tea and he takes it with a short, polite nod.

Yusuke- Thank you, Yukina.

Yukina smiles and watches him look back towards the woods. Yukina glances in the same direction, knowing that there's a permanent portal to Demon World that lies in that direction. Yusuke has spent nearly every day sitting on this porch and watching. The Toushin only disappears to his room when Keiko or Shizuru or other visitors come to the Shrine. Quietly, Yukina lays a hand on his shoulder a moment, then turns and goes back inside. She pauses when she finds Koenma standing just inside the entryway in all his teen glory.

Yukina- Oh, hello, Lord Koenma. Welcome.  
Koenma- (Quietly) I just dropped down to see Yusuke.

Yukina nods, bows slightly then slides the shoji door open again. She motions and Koenma moves to look out toward Yusuke.

Koenma- (Quietly) How has he been?  
Yukina- (Quietly) Quiet... Very quiet... He showers multiple times a day still... Then he sits out there and just... waits...  
Koenma- (Quietly) Has he been eatting?  
Yusuke- I have demon hearing, ya know!

Koenma looks back toward Yusuke, then goes across the porch to stand beside him. For a couple moments Koenma just stands looking towards the portal with Yusuke.

Koenma- So... Have you?  
Yusuke- Have I what?  
Koenma- Been eatting?

Yusuke half glances up at the godling, then shrugs.

Yusuke- I eat when I'm hungry. What have you been up to?  
Koenma- The usual. Paperwork... Interviewing demons... Going over Satjiyu's records...

Yusuke gives no indication that he heard Koenma mention the name. He just sips the tea. Koenma decides to just sit down on the edge of the porch to keep Yusuke company for a while. After a few silent minutes Yusuke sighs and lowers his eyes.

Yusuke- (Quietly) How... long has it been? The days just seem to all run together down here...  
Koenma- Been?  
Yusuke- Since... that... ended?  
Koenma- It's been a month.

A couple more moments of silence, then Yusuke nods and stands.

Yusuke- I guess you have more questions than just concerning my eatting habits.

Koenma stands. Yusuke looks back toward the portal once more.

Koenma- Only if you're ready, Yusuke.  
Yusuke- I'm as ready as I'll ever be, Junior... (Quietly) They're not coming back...

Koenma looks back toward the portal, now realizing what.. or who Yusuke had been watching for. He turns and follows the Toushin back inside.

Yusuke- Are we gonna do this here or... up there?  
Koenma- Wherever you feel most comfortable...  
Yusuke- Then that would be anywhere but.. down "there".

They enter the shrine and close the sliding door.

Koenma- So you haven't been back to your own territory even?

Yusuke turns to give the Prince an annoyed look.

Yusuke- What the...?

Yusuke catches himself, remembering where he is. That the atmosphere in the Shrine has changed some since Yukina's been in charge of it.

Yusuke- What do you think? When I'm ready, I'll go... I spoke to Honshin and left him in charge...  
Koenma- Don't you mean Hokushin?  
Yusuke- Yeah. That's what I did say...

Koenma waves the whole matter off, deciding not to antagonize his friend about it.

Koenma- Well, it would be easier to hook you up to the MEM up there.  
Yusuke- Fine. Whatever.

As Koenma re-opens his portal Yusuke looks toward Yukina who is lighting a ritual candle in the main room.

Yusuke- I'll be upstairs for a while, Yukina.

Yukina turns to smile at Yusuke as she nods quietly then moves to the next candle (1). Yusuke turns back toward Koenma.

Yusuke- Has... he... been processed yet?  
Koenma- If you mean Kuwabara...

They both glance nervously toward the ice maiden. She doesn't seem to have heard them. Koenma motions and Yusuke follows the Prince through the portal. They continue the conversation in a hallway of Koenma's palace.

Koenma- No. I placed him in a holding tank. He's in a limbo state for now.  
Yusuke- What the h--- are you waiting for?

Koenma looks at Yusuke.

Koenma- It was his request... He asked to see you one more time...

The godling looks away and shrugs.

Koenma- After what Kazuma had been through I couldn't refuse him that. So we're waiting on you.

Yusuke sighs.

Yusuke- So he wants me to come and shove his a-- over that bridge?

Koenma stops walking and crosses his arms.

Koenma- Why are you upset at him, Yusuke?

Yusuke stops. He opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Finally, he turns to look out one of the wide hallway windows.

Yusuke- (Quietly) It's not him... I'm the one who failed him... I failed all of them...  
Koenma- How do you figure...?  
Yusuke- I've gone head to head with the likes of the Toguros, Sensui... Lord Yomi...

Yusuke raises a clinched fist to lean it against the window. Koenma moves closer to the detective calmly, watching him closely.

Yusuke- Even... Hiei.. twice... But yet I fell right into that pathetic a--hole's trap... And took them with me... I couldn't protect them... I.. (Quietly) I failed them.

Yusuke feels his legs grow weak and moves across the hall to sit on a fancy bench.

Koenma- (Quietly) Everyone meets their match sooner or later... Except me, of course.

Yusuke tilts his head up at Koenma, unamused.

Koenma- Sorry. I'm just trying to lighten the mood, Yusuke.

Yusuke rolls his eyes and changes the subject.

Yusuke- You do know that... they're both... pregnant to me... Right?  
Koenma- If you mean Hiei and Kurama, yes.

Yusuke drops his head into his hands and curses angrily.

Yusuke- D--- it!! I want them both back, Koenma! But then I.. I can't blame them for...  
Koenma- Yusuke,...  
Yusuke- Don't! Don't tell me everything will be okay! Cause it won't!! Nothing will ever...!

Koenma goes over to grasp Yusuke's shoulder when he starts to shake.

Koenma- Not as long as you insist on blaming yourself like this.

Yusuke turns empty eyes up to look at Koenma.

Yusuke- Well, who else is there?  
Koenma- It was Hiei that Satjiyu...

Yusuke stands up and clutches Koenma's shirt.(2)

Yusuke- You blame him and I'll...!  
Koenma- I didn't say anything about blaming anyone... Now settle down!

Koenma quirks an eyebrow when the detective shies back and turns away from him.

Koenma- Yusuke, I'm your friend... I don't want you to feel threatened by me.

Yusuke shakes his head and starts walking again. Koenma falls into step with him.

Yusuke- It's not you... If I don't control my temper I'll... blow this place up... or...

A couple ogres pass them, looking strangely at Yusuke. The Toushin catches the look and tilts his head, a few strands of his slicked-back hair springing out.

Yusuke- Kill... something...

The ogres nearly fall over each other as they hurry on their way. Koenma now notices that Yusuke had forgotten to change out of the fluffy, white bathrobe.

Koenma- Don't kill those two, Yusuke.. They work in my records department.  
Yusuke- Why were they looking at me like that?

When Yusuke turns his gaze back to the Death Prince he follows where his eyes are focused. Immediately Yusuke "eeps" and clutches the bathrobe shut tighter.

Yusuke- Oh, h---... Do you have someplace where I can change,... friend?

Koenma chuckles pleasantly and motions the Toushin ruler into the nearest elevator before they come across anymore ogres.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Sorry, I know nothing about the inner workings of Shrines, so I'll just wing it. If you know, let your imagination play.

(2) Can someone give me the proper names of the different articles of clothing that Koenma wears in his "teen" form, please? I'll send Hiei and Kurama over to your place to do the River Dance for you. 


	2. Scene 2

**Hey, just a couple short notes. **

If anyone out there would feel so inclined, I wouldn't be disagreeable to seeing some artwork that's related to any of my stories. If it's okay for me to ask. If you do something, let me know the link, please.

Also, not that anyone has asked yet, but most of my names for the OC characters are either made up by me or looked up in a nice online Japanese name site. If a certain name has a special meaning I will make a note of it. You all should know by now that I enjoy making notes when I deem it necessary. I don't watch very many animes, so if my made up name happens to be the name of some other character, it is purely coincidental. Thank you.

Scene 2 ------------------------------------------------------------- Demon World

In Gandera, Lord Yomi is having his lunch when one of his ears twitches. The sound  
is distant, perhaps just on the edge of his territory, but he would recognize it anywhere. His chief servant comes over as he stands quickly.

Vitali- Is there a problem, M'Lord?

Yomi- No, Vitali. I'm just going to take a stroll. Keep track of things while I'm gone.

Vitali bows respectfully. Yomi hurries to his balcony, listens again to get a better fix on the direction, then blinks away. The Goat Lord runs at a good steady pace as his ears guide him. Some focused on his surrounding, listening for danger, while a couple stay on the sound that has caught his attention. Even with his steady pace, though, it takes Yomi nearly half a day to reach his destination. Mostly, the territory ruler is recognized and left to pass unchallenged. The closer he gets to the sound, the more he is sure of who is making it. He also begins to realize that it is a sound of distress. When Lord Yomi finally comes to a stop behind a large tree he listens to a pair of gruff voices. The goat scowls when he recognizes them.

Gar- Hey, Gido, we sure got lucky today, didn't we! Look at him!

A fat, grungy demon glances toward his brother/partner as he gnaws on a large chunk of wild Makai boar. The fat, grungy brother demon is over near a small cage poking a stick through the bars.

Gido- Leave it alone, ya moron.  
Gar- I still can't believe we caught as a real live silver youko fox! Do you know how rare these are?  
Gido- Yeah. I know I only ever heard of one being in this region.

Gar tosses the stick over his shoulder as he straightens up and looks around.

Gar- This region?

Gido hits his brain-challenged younger brother with another chunk of the boar. Gar catches it and begins to feast as well.

Gido- We're close to Yomi's territory, you idiot!

As Gar scarfs down the meat he thinks. Then he scratches his ill-kempt head of moss-like hair.

Gar- Hey, Gido?  
Gido- (Belches) What?  
Gar- Isn't Lord Yomi's Second a silver youko?

Yomi decides to step out and make his presence known now.

Yomi- Indeed he is... Imagine my surprise to find the two of you slithering back into my territory.

The two brothers glance at each other nervously.

Yomi- I thought I had warned you before about doing this in my territory.

Yomi half glances toward the small cage.

Yomi- I heard the distressed cries of this.. poor creature all the way from my castle tower.  
Gido- We had no idea that we were in your territory...

A couple of the goat's ears turn toward the cage when the weak fox inside whimpers pitifully.

Yomi- I'm sure you two have 'no idea' about a lot of things.

Gido stands, but knows better than to try to attack Lord Yomi.

Gido- In our defense, we didn't catch that thing here in your...  
Yomi- That 'thing', Dungpile, is a silver fox...

Gar chortles greedily.

Gar- Yeah. Do you have any idea how valuable it is? Why, the pelt on him is worth...

Gido looks down at his moronic brother annoyed.

Yomi- Perhaps the true question, here, is... How much value do you place on your own miserable lives?

Now Gar scowls up at the tall goat.

Gar- Value? We aren't a rare species...

With a mere wave of his hand the territory Lord sends a wave of energy toward the two demon poachers that obliterates them instantly.

Yomi- Good. I would have hesitated a moment if you were.

Yomi shakes his head with a disdainful hmph. He then goes over to the cage calmly. Yomi studies the wards that are plastered all over it briefly, then easily dispatches them. He then yanks the door off of the cage and waits for the occupant to crawl out of it weakly. Yomi stands still as he waits for the fox to shift forms. The goat scowls when it takes longer than it should. When Kurama is finally in his kitsune form he starts to collapse but Yomi blurs forward to give his friend, and Second-In-Command, some support. Since Yomi is very spiritually sensitive, he hums thoughtfully when one of his hands touches Kurama's middle to brace him up. His other senses also telegraph the kitsune's physical condition to him.

Yomi- You're in very bad shape, Kurama.

With a quiet growl Kurama pulls away from Yomi and manages to barely keep himself upright. Yomi tilts his head.

Yomi- Kurama? Talk to me... What has happened to you, my friend?

Kurama's eyes dart around nervously as he lifts his face slightly to sniff around for anymore danger. Yomi scowls when he feels the kitsune's apprehension.

Yomi- Okay, Kurama... You don't have to tell me... Do you recognize who I am?

The fox looks back at the tall goat. After studying Yomi for several minutes he slowly relaxes. Yomi's ears twitch when he hears Kurama's tail begin to sway gently.

Yomi- Youko...?  
Kurama- (Raspy) Yes, of course I know you,... Lord Yomi...  
Yomi- You've been gone for quite a while this time. I was starting to consider contacting Lord Urameshi...

Kurama looks away with a whimper at the mention of the name. Yomi is puzzled  
when he hears his friend turn to begin staggering away. When he feels the fox stumble he blinks forward to brace him up once more. Kurama jerks away from his touch this time and nearly loses his balance.

Kurama- Don't touch me!

Yomi remains calm and lowers his hands.

Yomi- You need to return to the castle with me... You're in no condition to be wandering around out here... I sense your wariness, but you know that you can trust me...

Kurama bows his head and turns away as he raises a hand to touch his belly. A hand with worn, bloody claws. From trying to escape that cage since he had been caught in the poachers' trap a couple days ago. Yomi hears the kitsune purr quietly as he attempts to settle his unborn litter that's developing inside him.

Yomi- Will you return with me?

Before Kurama can answer he collapses to one knee. He uses one of his hands to try to brace himself.

Yomi- Kurama?

Yomi hears the kitsune's body hit the forest floor with a moan. Without any further hesitation, he hurries forward, gathers the barely conscious fox up, then begins the trip back to the main city. During the journey Kurama rouses briefly and raises one of his hands to grasp Yomi's tunic.

Kurama- (Weakly) N-No... doc-tor... Just need... rest...  
Yomi- (Quietly) You're hurt, Kurama.  
Kurama- (Weakly) I will... heal... But I-I'm... preg-nant...

All of Yomi's ears pitch forward as he looks down at Kurama. He feels the kitsune pass out again. But now his knowledge of Kurama's species tells him why his friend desires to be left alone. He gives his energy an extra boost to teleport them even quicker back to his balcony and enters his empty personal quarters. As he gently situates Kurama down onto his large couch the fox comes to again. He raises his dull, gold eyes to look up at the blind goat. Yomi senses his awareness.

Yomi- (Quietly) How long...?  
Kurama- (Weak Rasp) I'm... only a month... and... t-two days...  
Yomi- Okay. You can rest here... You are safe now.

Kurama relaxes and stretches out on the couch. A couple of Yomi's ears twitch as he hears the kitsune begin to purr again. Yomi sighs then moves to press a security button that immediately locks up all the entrances into his personal living area. He then touches the intercom when Vitali's voice questions the purpose.

Intercom- Is something wrong, Lord Yomi?  
Yomi- No problem, Vitali. I just don't wish to be disturbed until further notice.  
Intercom- Very well, sir. But Prince Shura's Sensei called while you were gone.  
Yomi- Noted, Vitali. I'll deal with whatever that boy did later.  
Intercom- Yes, M'Lord.

Yomi releases the button and moves to a comfortable armchair to continue evaluating his second's condition as the fox sleeps. Curiosity overcomes the goat soon enough. He stands and moves quietly back over to the couch. Carefully, he reaches down to touch Kurama's still-flat midsection. After a moment, Yomi can sense them better. Tiny, faint heartbeats. Four of them. With another mental hum, Yomi lifts his hand. When his thoughts turn to Yusuke Urameshi, he turns to move away with a quiet growl. He considers hurrying to his communication console to contact the Toushin, but then he calms himself and decides to wait until his friend has rested. He needs to get more facts before he can make any decision toward a war with his fellow territory ruler. 


	3. Scene 3

In fact, once again, I do have this whole Trilogy wrote out in multiple notebooks. The time is just getting them onto my computer. So updates will be as quick as my life allows. So if you have a question or comments, review quickly.

I was considering apologizing for the length of this scene, but no. If you're familiar with my story "Captured!", which is the first part of this so-far trilogy, then you know this is necessary. (You might wanna grab a box of tissues)

Scene 3 ------------------------------------------------------------- Spirit World

Koenma leads Yusuke into a large room that is lined on both sides with containment units of various sizes. When they stop in front of one Yusuke looks through the large window. He swallows and hesitantly raises a hand to touch the two-inch-thick pane. Kuwabara's shadowy form is floating inside, looking as if he's in a deep sleep.

Yusuke- (Whisper) He looks so... peaceful...

When sudden memories of the atrocities he'd seen his friend go through crash through his mind Yusuke lowers the hand and turns to leave.

Koenma- If you're not ready...  
Yusuke- Can't you just leave him like that?

Koenma sighs.

Koenma- Not for much longer, Yusuke... If I don't send him on to his reward soon he'll just... fade away...

Koenma glances up at the digital timer that is slowly counting down time.

Koenma- He'll automatically go into Oblivion when the clock up there runs out.

Yusuke closes his eyes a couple moments, then slowly turns to look at Koenma over his shoulder.

Yusuke- His reward better be a d--- good one, Junior.  
Koenma- Of course it is... Same one I have reserved for you...

Yusuke rolls his eyes.

Yusuke- Do I have a counter over my head, too?

Koenma watches the Toushin peek upward slightly and chuckles.

Koenma- Actually, Yusuke, your clock stopped when you 'died' down in that cave. (1)

Yusuke tilts his head at the Prince. Then he shakes his head and moves away to lean against an empty unit across the hall.

Yusuke- Fine. But I want this private... That means no.. cameras.

The detective glances up timidly toward one of the many surveillance cameras in the room.

Koenma- As you wish.

The teen moves to a control console. The purple ogre stationed there looks up at him.

Koenma- Set the timer for 30 seconds on unit 17. That will give us time to leave, Fred. Disable all the cameras in here, also.  
Fred- Yes, Sir.

Koenma turns to look at Yusuke again as the purple ogre carries out his orders.

Koenma- Kuwabara knows nothing of any... offspring, Yusuke.

Yusuke looks at Koenma silently.

Koenma- Perhaps it's best that he go to eternity not knowing... everything.

Yusuke takes a deep breath.

Yusuke- Eternity... So th-this... really will be... the last time...?

Koenma nods. He goes back over to lay a comforting hand on Yusuke's shoulder.

Fred- It's all set, Lord Koenma.  
Koenma- Take your time, Yusuke.

Yusuke silently watches the Death Prince leave behind the purple ogre. When the door to the large room echoes shut Yusuke lowers his eyes and tries not to shudder too much. Fortunately, before he can dwell too long on that "other door" a buzzer jolts him away from the memories. He looks up when he hears a soft whooshing sound. As Unit 17's door slides open Yusuke fights the urge to bolt so hard that he nearly bites through his lower lip. In a couple moments Kuwabara's opaque form floats out into the room. Immediately their eyes meet, but this time it is the spirit that hesitates. Finally Kuwabara breaks the heavy silence calmly.

Kuwabara- Hey.

Yusuke swallows as imperceptibly as he can.

Yusuke- Yo, Kuwabara. How's it been?

Kuwabara crosses his arms.

Kuwabara- I'm dead, ya know.

Yusuke lowers his eyes.

Yusuke- Y-yeah, I... I know... (Quietly) That's my fault...  
Kuwabara- What?! You didn't kill me... Honestly, I really don't know who or what got me in the end...

Yusuke looks back up at his deceased friend. Kuwabara shrugs his broad shoulders.

Kuwabara- Aww, I guess that's not really important. No use ruining my eternity over it.  
Yusuke- Kuwa,...  
Kuwabara- Hey, Urameshi. I wanted this meeting to let you know that I don't blame you for not finding me in time. You can tell Kurama that for me, too. Shoot, I don't even hold anything against the Shrimp.  
Yusuke- Kuwabara,...

The spirit waves one of his big hands dismissively.

Kuwabara- In fact, I'm kinda glad you didn't... I was pretty pathetic... From what I can remember...  
Yusuke- You weren't pathetic, Kazuma... You were abused... Th-the same as... the rest of us.

Kuwabara levels his eyes to stare at the Toushin. Yusuke slowly nods.

Yusuke- Yeah... We were there... We were the pathetic ones, buddy. We went to rescue you but... got trapped ourselves...

Yusuke quiets when the spirit turns away.

Yusuke- In a way I wanted this meeting, too.. I need you to know that we came, Kazuma. All of us... We tried to rescue you... But he put warded collars on us, too...

Silence fills the room for several moments, then Kuwabara closes his eyes and clinches his fists.

Kuwabara- (Quietly) Please.. Please tell me that you're... not dead, too...

Yusuke looks away.

Yusuke- No... The.. three of us... survived... (Quietly) Unfortunately.

Kuwabara looks back at Yusuke then floats over to stand beside him.

Kuwabara- Then.. it really was you three in those... other cells?  
Yusuke- Yeah.

Another pause of silence, then the spirit swallows.

Kuwabara- You... went through all of that... because of me...  
Yusuke- We were there to rescue you, d--- it! I-I'm sorry that we... couldn't...

Yusuke shakes his head despondently.

Yusuke- I could only stand by... Helpless... while they destroyed my team...  
Kuwabara- I thought you said all three of you survived!

Yusuke nods.

Yusuke- Yes. Koenma was able to find us and bust up the joint because of you.  
Kuwabara- (Quietly) Be-because of... me?

Now Yusuke looks back up at his larger friend.

Yusuke- Yeah. When you.. d-died... Botan had to come get you. That's how Junior  
found us.

Kuwabara scrunches his face thoughtfully a moment, then gives Yusuke one of his big, happy grins.

Kuwabara- So I saved the day in the end again!! Glad I could help, Urameshi!

The spectacle that would usually annoy the detective, this time makes him close his eyes tightly. For the first time since he walked out of Satjiyu's office that day, Yusuke feels tears stinging his eyes. Kuwabara senses his friend's feelings. He reaches one of his misty hands out to lay on Yusuke's shoulder as well as he can get it to.

Kuwabara- Yusuke, I am glad that all of you got out of there... I couldn't go on to wherever it is I'm heading if I knew you three were dead.

Yusuke gathers himself, raises an arm to wipe at his eyes, then looks back up at the spirit.

Yusuke- Hey, Junior says he's got something great planned for you. H---, it's probably a really big house full of cats.

Kuwabara surprises Yusuke when he scowls disappointedly.

Kuwabara- Awww, I was hoping I'd get to be one of those ferry, broom-riding... people.  
Yusuke- Why in the world would you want to do that??  
Kuwabara- (Grins) So I could still come around and bug all of you... Could you just imagine that? Me chasing the shrimp around with my broom!

Yusuke fights a building laugh.

Yusuke- Well, first of all, you're a guy. I think the diaper lord only surrounds himself with females... uhh, except f-for those ogres... And they ride oars, not... b-brooms...

Kuwabara's shoulders slump until Yusuke bends over to brace himself up on his knees. The Toushin can't hold back his laughter any longer. As Yusuke laughs a warm smile slowly spreads on the tall spirit's face. When Yusuke finally gets control of himself he wipes his wet cheeks as he straightens back up to look at his friend.

Kuwabara- (Quietly) Hey, no matter what my reward is... Know that I will be thinking about you a lot, Yusuke. We've been through a whole lot together, you and I.

Yusuke nods. He reaches up to try to pat his friend's arm and almost loses it again  
when his hand swishes through the misty form. Kuwabara chuckles.

Kuwabara- That tickled.  
Yusuke- Listen, Kuwa... Kazuma, I want you to enjoy your rest. You deserve it more than any... other human I've ever known...

Yusuke sombers when another brief memory settles in his mind.

Yusuke- (Quietly) You remember when we had the talk not long ago in the park? When you said that you've always felt that you would die a hero.

Kuwabara slowly nods. Yusuke does as well.

Yusuke- Well, you did, buddy... A very big hero.

Silence fills the room for a few more moments, then Kuwabara sighs.

Kuwabara- Tell them all that I'll miss them, Urameshi... Even the... even Hiei. Tell Shizuru that I really did love her for taking care of me all those years after our parents were killed.

Yusuke motions.

Yusuke- Sure, I will. Come on, I'll walk you to the bridge. Junior's probably waiting there for us.

The spirit floats along beside Yusuke effortlessly as they leave the large room and move through the palace. Yusuke glances up at Kuwabara as they go.

Yusuke- Your parents were killed in a car wreck, weren't they?

Kuwabara nods.

Kuwabara- Yeah. It was weird though. It's always been kind of a mystery for Shizuru and me.  
Yusuke- How so?  
Kuwabara- The police said they found the car smashed up in the middle of the road as if it had hit something. They just labeled it a hit and run type crash. I remember when they had the car towed home... There was some kind of.. dried goo.. all over the front... Shizuru pulled me away from it, cursed the towing guys for bringing it there, then told them to take it away... Shizuru was pretty upset so we just... never brought it up again.

Kuwabara pauses just outside the door that leads to the Bridge of Eternity.

Kuwabara- She and I were both supposed to be with them that night, but Shizuru had refused to go... She even volunteered to babysit me.

Kuwabara looks back down at Yusuke who had been listening carefully.

Kuwabara- D-does she... know how I...? I mean, everything that...?  
Yusuke- I'm not really sure how much Koenma told her. But he's been doing this since he was in diapers, so I'm sure he handled it well.

Now the spirit snorts with amusement and follows Yusuke through the large, golden door. As Yusuke had said, Koenma is there waiting for them, back in his toddler form.

Koenma- It's good to see you both smiling.

The baby Prince looks up at Kuwabara.

Koenma- Are you ready, Kazuma?

Kuwabara looks at Yusuke a long moment, then takes a deep breath and nods.

Kuwabara- Yes, sir... I have no more regrets.

Kuwabara looks back down at Yusuke.

Kuwabara- Do you, Urameshi?

Yusuke hesitates a couple beats, then looks up at his friend with as much of a smile as he can manage.

Yusuke- No... No, I don't, Kuwabara... Have a great afterlife, my friend. Don't look back.

Without another word Kazuma Kuwabara takes the offered scroll from Koenma and starts off across the bridge. As Yusuke asked, the Spirit Swordsman doesn't look back. When he fades away just before reaching the other side Koenma looks up at Yusuke.

Koenma- (Quietly) No regrets, Yusuke?  
Yusuke- Not where he's concerned...

Yusuke turns to leave.

Yusuke- He wants me to play messenger boy now and go tell his sister that he loved her... I'll be back up in a couple hours for the d--- interrogation you've been wanting.  
Koenma- A memorial service is being planned in Kuwabara's honor. Courtesy of King Enki...

Yusuke keeps walking.

Yusuke- That's friggin' awesome.

Koenma- Kuwabara was more respected than he realized.

Yusuke pauses at the golden door, then nods.

Yusuke- That don't surprise me.  
Koenma- Will you attend?

Without answering Yusuke pushes the large door open easily and leaves. Not long after Yusuke's mental voice reaches Koenma's mind, 'Just keep me up on the details. I know it'll probably take forever like every d--- thing else, Junior'. Koenma sighs and heads toward the great door himself with his hands folded behind his back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) During the battle with Sensui in (was it?) Demon's Door Cave?


	4. Scene 4

**Scene 4 ---------------------------------------------------- Demon World/ Gandera **

After Kurama had slipped into full hibernation, Yomi had carried the malnourished kitsune into his bedroom and settled him on his large, modern-type bed. This is where the silver fox has spent the remainder of yesterday and through half of today. Lord Yomi is busy in his office, listening to his secretary read an important document from Lord Mukuro.

Shuji-... therefore, I think it wise that you notify me should your Second come into contact with my Second...

Yomi lifts a hand to stop Shuji (1). Before he can say anything another messenger enters. The uniformed demon bows respectfully as he hands Shuji a golden envelope, then quickly leaves.

Yomi- What is it now, Shuji?  
Shuji- A golden envelope, M'Lord... It's marked from Lord Koenma, courtesy of King Enki.

Yomi tilts his head thoughtfully.

Yomi- Read it quickly, Shuji.

The secretary opens the golden envelope carefully, then reads the Memorial Service invitation to his Lord. When Shuji quietly looks up at the goat, Yomi scowls.

Yomi- Kazuma Kuwabara... He is.. was one of Kurama's teammates from when he'd go off on Lord Koenma's jobs... The big, goofy human...

Yomi shakes his head.

Yomi- What the h--- has happened? First Lord Mukuro's small Second-In-Command disappears, now I hear that this teammate has perished...?

Shuji- Perhaps it was a devastating mission... You did say that Lord Kurama was exhausted...

Yomi holds out a hand.

Yomi- Give me those two letters, Shuji.

The secretary complies.

Yomi- Don't forget that you're not to say anything of Kurama's present condition, Shuji.

Shuji nods.

Shuji- I value my head, sir.

Yomi pockets the two letters, then leaves his office. When he enters his personal quarters he's pleasantly surprised to hear rummaging in his kitchen. Kurama, still in his youko form, is taking some food from the refrigerator. Yomi doesn't speak until the kitsune turns to move to the table and sees him.

Kurama- Lord Yomi.  
Yomi- I'm glad to see that you're finally awake, my friend.

Kurama's freshly-washed tail lashes nervously.

Kurama- Why was I in your bed?  
Yomi- You expected me to leave you out on my couch?  
Kurama- What did you d-do to me?!

Yomi crosses his arms, but stays calm.

Yomi- I just carried you in and laid you on my bed... I slept in one of my guest rooms.

Yomi pitches an ear forward when he hears his Second whimper. Kurama looks away from Yomi and continues to the table to sit before his legs give out. Yomi hears him sit heavily.

Yomi- I would never harm you, Kurama. Surely you must sense my concern for you.

Kurama's hollow gold eyes stare down at the food he's gathered.

Kurama- (Quietly) I... I'm hungry... I must eat.

Yomi nods and waves his consent.

Yomi- By all means... You do need your nutrition.

Yomi listens to the kitsune begin to gulp down his meal of ramen and various other items that he's scavenged together.

Yomi- May I sit?

Kurama, still in a somewhat feral state, looks up at the imposing figure timidly.

Kurama- Don't touch me again...  
Yomi- I won't... I'll sit way at this end.

Lord Yomi moves to sit at the far end of the large rectangular table.

Yomi- You need to relax, friend... I'm not your enemy.

The fox chews his mouthful of noodles, then swallows it with a slight choke.

Kurama- I (Cough) I know... I just...

Even though he's blind, Lord Yomi's senses are very highly attuned. He feels the kitsune trying to calm himself down.

Yomi- I can tell that you've had some kind of trauma... Did the Mazoku Urameshi finally lose his mind like his Father did?

At the mention of Yusuke's name, Kurama looks away.

Kurama- (Quietly) No...

Yomi studies the fox a moment more before cautiously asking his next question.

Yomi- Is he well?

Kurama doesn't answer. Yomi takes the two letters out of his coat pocket and lays them on the table as close to Kurama as he dares. Kurama looks at them curiously.

Yomi- One letter is from Mukuro.. Inquiring about the whereabouts of her Second, Lord Hiei...

Kurama's tail twitches briefly.

Yomi- The other is an invitation for us to attend a Memorial Service for that human teammate of yours...

The fox lowers his eyes sadly.

Kurama- (Quietly) Kuwabara.  
Yomi- Yes. He was killed on a mission I suppose...  
Kurama- N-no... It wasn't a mission... (Quietly) It was a... nightmare...

Kurama stands suddenly and turns away crossing his arms.

Kurama- I don't want to talk about it.

Yomi sighs, but he decides to delve on.

Yomi- Were you there when he was killed?

Kurama only growls lowly in response. Yomi scowls.

Yomi- I understand that this human was no ordinary one... He wielded an energy sword, did he not?  
Kurama- Yes.  
Yomi- You must tell me, Kurama. Is Lord Hiei dead as well?

The kitsune's tail betrays his attempt of hiding his spike of anger at the name.

Kurama- No! He... he was still alive the last time I... B-before I.. abandoned...

Yomi's question forces Kurama to remember how he'd took off. How he ran away from his friend and lover. Father of his kits. Yomi's senses pick up on Kurama's deep feelings toward his litter.

Yomi- The longer you bottle it in, the more stress you'll bring on your kits.

Kurama stiffens then slowly lifts a hand to his midsection.

Yomi- (Quietly) While you slept... I heard 4 tiny heartbeats.

Kurama swallows.

Yomi- Will they ever meet their sire?

Kurama slowly looks back at the goat.

Yomi- Please tell me that the human's murderer and their sire aren't the same.

Now the kitsune snarls viciously as he takes a step toward Yomi. In habitual reaction Yomi stands on full alert.

Kurama- If they were... spawned by that.. b------ Satjiyu they would not still be alive!!

All of Yomi's ears pitch forward at that name.

Yomi- Satjiyu? -- That son of a b---- had the nerve to put his paws on you?! - Wait..  
How could that C-Class rogue even get...?

For a moment Kurama doesn't react, then he moves back and turns away, lowering his eyes shamefully.

Yomi- He used the human...  
Kurama- Enough! Please...

Yomi moves closer to Kurama as calmly as he can. Kurama still spooks a bit.

Kurama- Don't touch me...  
Yomi- Satjiyu had better pray that he's dead...  
Kurama- (Quietly) I.. don't know... As soon as we were freed I... I ran... Th-the captivity.. was maddening...

In the next moment Yomi feels the displacement of air as the kitsune dashes out of the room. Worried that his friend is going to flee Yomi follows.

Yomi- Kurama, do not leave!

When he enters the livingroom he hears a whimper. Using his spiritual senses the goat gets the mental image of his Second-In-Command scrunched into a corner of the room.

Yomi- Kurama, you are safe here... If that a-- hole isn't dead he very soon will be... I'm going to contact Lord Koenma and...  
Kurama- (Whimpered) I can't... face him...

Yomi's ear rotates as he considers Kurama's words.

Yomi- Koenma?  
Kurama- N-no... Him... Y-Yusuke...

Yomi is quiet a moment, but his mind calculates what he feels.

Yomi- (Quietly) He's their sire.

Kurama covers his head with his arms.

Yomi- These were forced on you.

The fox looks up at Yomi quickly, frightened.

Kurama- He didn't rape me! You don't understand, Yomi...!  
Yomi- Then help me to do so, Kurama.

Kurama lowers his eyes again. After he takes a few moments to gather himself, he lets himself slip into a trance-like state as he recounts everything that had happened to him and the others. By the time he is done the goat has had to seat himself on the couch. When Kurama finishes silence hangs heavy in the room.

Yomi- So... Lord Hiei was also...?  
Kurama- (Quietly) Yes.  
Yomi- Do you think that he's still with Lord Urameshi?

Kurama doesn't answer. The kitsune struggles everytime he hears Yusuke's name not to take off and return to him. But in his mind, he can't. He's the one that left. He ran from the sire of his kits. Yomi feels his friend's renewed weariness.

Yomi- You need to go rest again. We'll talk more later.

Yomi mentally narrows his eyes when Kurama stands obediently and moves back into his bedroom. After some more serious contemplation, the blind Lord stands and leaves his quarters.

----------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Means "manager, director, secretary", according to the website I use for English/Japanese translation. ;o) 


	5. Scene 5

**Scene 5 ------------------------------------------------------- Yomi's Office **

When Yomi enters, he dismisses Shuji with a wave of his hand, locks the main door, then moves to the communication station. Knowing the layout of his station thoroughly, the goat Lord opens the frequency to Alaric. The face of one of Lord Mukuro's soldiers soon appears on the monitor.

Sabotchi- Greetings, Lord Yomi.  
Yomi- Connect me with Lord Mukuro on her private line.  
Sabotchi- Hai, Sir.

Yomi scratches one of his ears as he waits patiently to hear the female Lord's voice. Since the Royal Tournament, the lines of communication between the three territory leaders has not been as strained or as unaccessible. When Lord Mukuro's half concealed face appears on the monitor she takes a few moments to study the blind Lord before speaking.

Mukuro- Lord Yomi.

Yomi quickly drops his hand and looks up toward the monitor habitually.

Yomi- Lord Mukuro, I have news concerning your Second, Lord Hiei.  
Mukuro- If you've harmed him...  
Yomi- Not I, of course. I would never make such a breech of our current trust unnecessarily.  
Mukuro- Then tell me what you know.

Yomi chuckles to himself. Even when they were rivals he had always admired the fiesty woman's straightforward manner. He then grows serious once more.

Yomi- Are you familiar with a tiger named Satjiyu?

Immediately Mukuro scowls at the mention of the name.

Mukuro- What of him?

Yomi chooses his words carefully, not wanting to reveal everything he knows.

Yomi- My Second, Kurama, has shown up in a very bad state... He has told me a quite... harrowing account...  
Mukuro- That swine had Kurama?  
Yomi- It seems the.. swine.. had all... of Lord Koenma's team...  
Mukuro- It's not news to me that Hiei still associates with them... He has the somewhat irritating habit of being gone for days while he's off with them. I tolerate it since it keeps myself on... beneficial.. terms with that baby prince.

Yomi nods.

Yomi- As do I, with Kurama.  
Mukuro- But he always returns or at least reports back to me... I gave his current absence little thought until I received the news of his teammate's death. That human named Kuwa-whatever.  
Yomi- Kazuma Kuwabara. Yes, I received my invitation to the Memorial, as well.  
Mukuro- So what does Satjiyu have to do with all of this?  
Yomi- I know of the cruelty Satjiyu is capable of... I won't go into detail of how...  
Mukuro- Lord Hiei was sold to that monster when he was very young. I know of all of my Second's memories, I don't wish to reveal everything...  
Yomi- Of course. Your wisdom matches my own, Lord Mukuro.

Mukuro rolls her one good eye at the goat's "patronization".

Mukuro- If Satjiyu had his paws on Hiei...  
Yomi- Kurama says that Lord Hiei was alive the last time he seen him.  
Mukuro- When was that?! I have no patience for this bantering habit of yours, Lord Yomi!  
Yomi- When Lord Koenma freed them from Satjiyu's fortress.

Again Mukuro scowls angrily.

Mukuro- How long did the b------ have them??!  
Yomi- I haven't yet been able to determine every detail, Mukuro. My Second was nearly mad because of the captivity. So I can only assume that it was longer than a day...  
Mukuro- Yes. Kurama is a silver Youko...

The female territory Lord lowers her eyes and sits in quiet thoughtfulness for a couple moments.

Mukuro- Will you and Lord Kurama be attending this Memorial?  
Yomi- I will go, of course. As for Kurama,... only he can make that decision. I won't force it upon him, but certain... circumstances... may make it necessary for him to do so.  
Mukuro- I can understand your guarded response concerning your Second. I do hope that he is well. I, however, can give no such report concerning mine...  
Yomi- Perhaps if you contact Lord Koenma,... as I planned on doing,... you may find out more.  
Mukuro- Yes. I will do that immediately.  
Yomi- Very well then.

When Mukuro doesn't speak for a few moments Yomi reaches to cut the connection.

Mukuro- Lord Yomi.

Yomi hesitantly pulls his hand back when he hears the change in her tone.

Mukuro- We were once rivals. But since the Royal Tournament we have learned... to trust each other... in some ways...

She watches Yomi lower his eyes and tilt his head away some as he attempts to guard his apprehension.

Mukuro- If there is something more that I need to know... It will stay between us. On my honor.

Yomi contemplates her words carefully, then decides that it is best that she hears this from him, personally.

Yomi- Kurama... is pregnant.

The lady Lord processes this information, then stiffens perceptibly.

Mukuro- I know that Satjiyu's biggest profit.. most recently... has been the breeding of half-breeds... Human half-breeds... He sells the hybrids for food...  
Yomi- Kurama is not pregnant to the human that was killed.

Mukuro relaxes some.

Mukuro- That is good...  
Yomi- I've yet to fully determine the validity of that, Lord Mukuro. He is pregnant to the Mazoku Urameshi.

Mukuro leans back in her chair at the impact of this news. Yomi's ears twitch slightly.

Yomi- But that will not just be my situation to deal with, it seems.  
Mukuro- What do you...?  
Yomi- Kurama has told me that Satjiyu had forced your Second into heat and bred him to Lord Urameshi, also.

Yomi doesn't have to be able to sense the woman through the monitor. Common sense tells him how she is reacting to this "development".

Yomi- It seems that Satjiyu was developing dreams of power, to go along with his vast wealth.

Mukuro's face reddens, but she manages to hold off any outbursts.

Mukuro- I'm going to go. I must contact Lord Koenma.

Mukuro now cuts their connection rather forcefully. Lord Yomi sighs, powers down the station, then leaves his office to return to his quarters. 


	6. Scene 6

**Wow, talk about a scene re-writing itself... I will warn you that this one is long, but I won't apologize ;o) **

Scene 6 ------------------------------------------------------------- Spirit World

As Yusuke had promised he returned, was placed in the MEM, then joined Koenma in one of the Palace's many counselling rooms. After a couple hours of patiently hearing Yusuke's vocal account of everything that had happened, the Death Prince taps a button that stops all recording of the session.

Koenma- Okay, Yusuke. I think I've got enough from you to...

The teen ruler looks up a little annoyed when the large viewing screen blinks on to show George's blue face.

George- Sorry to interrupt, sir. But we're receiving a priority call from Demon World.  
Koenma- Who...?  
George- Lord Mukuro, sir.

Koenma sighs.

Koenma- Well, this was inevitable sooner or later... Patch her through to this screen, Ogre.

Yusuke smirks.

Yusuke- Well, this should be fun...

Koenma looks at Yusuke when he stands.

Koenma- Please don't leave me alone with her.

The detective looks at Koenma a moment, then shrugs.

Yusuke- Who said I was? I'm going to get a cup of coffee. You?  
Koenma- Yes. I'll need it... Black.

The godling looks back up at the screen when the blue ogre's face changes to Lord Mukuro's. Yusuke glances toward the screen as he gets the coffees at the refreshment table quietly.

Koenma- Lord Mukuro. It's a pleasure to...  
Mukuro- I don't mince words, Lord Koenma. I demand to know what has happened to my Second.  
Koenma- I'm still gathering much of the information, myself...  
Mukuro- When I gave you permission to call on Lord Hiei's services, I did so under the impression that you would see to his safety...  
Koenma- The incident that took place was not one of my missions...

Yusuke returns to the table with the coffees. Koenma watches the stern woman's good eye swing to scrutinize the Toushin who is in his human form. Her manner niggles suspecion, in his mind, that she knows more than he's comfortable with.

Mukuro- I see that you are none the less for wear,... Lord Urameshi.

The sound of her words grates Yusuke's already frazzled nerves a little the wrong way. When he turns his dark eyes up to glare at her Koenma raises a hand to halt anything he's preparing to spew at her. Koenma turns his stern gaze back up at her.

Koenma- I won't allow you to attack him, Mukuro. The whole team suffered horribly... They've lost one of their teammates, as well.

Mukuro re-focuses on the Prince.

Mukuro- Only one? Then am I to assume that my Second is there with you...?  
Koenma- At this time I have no idea where Lord Hiei is. All I do know, for sure, is that he is somewhere down there in Demon World.

Koenma chews on his pacifier, wondering if he should inform her about Sabaktu.

Mukuro- So you just released Hiei loose down here after being in the hands of that...!?

Suddenly Yusuke flies up from the table. But not in anger as Koenma was expecting. The Prince looks at his friend when he cries out in anguish.

Yusuke- I'm sorry...! I couldn't bring myself to confine him any longer! I...!  
Koenma- Yusuke,..

Koenma raises one of his hands when Yusuke stumbles backward to place himself in a corner.

Koenma- Sleep, Yusuke Urameshi.

The seldom-used power that Koenma uses catches Yusuke off guard. He soon slides down the walls to the floor as he succombs to the spell. Mukuro quietly watches the powerful teen go over to situate her fellow territory leader into a more comfortable position. The teen godling then turns to look back up at the viewscreen.

Koenma- Do you still think that Yusuke hasn't suffered as well? He was warded just like the others. That rendered him completely helpless to stop what was happening.

Mukuro's visage softens.

Mukuro- Lord Koenma, I know what helplessness feels like.

Koenma gathers himself as he moves back to his chair.

Koenma- Yes, Lord Mukuro. I know you do.

Koenma takes a deep breath and looks back up at her.

Koenma- So you haven't heard anything from Hiei?  
Mukuro- No. When Lord Yomi informed me of what had happened I assumed that he had stayed there with... him...  
Koenma- Lord Yomi.. informed you...?

Mukuro nods once.

Mukuro- His Second, Lord Kurama, showed up at his castle in... terrible condition.. From what I gather, so far.

Koenma releases a sigh of relief briefly, then nods.

Koenma- It would make sense that Kurama would go there.

The teen looks back up at Mukuro.

Koenma- I trust that Lord Yomi is seeing to his care well.  
Mukuro- As much as possible. The old goat vaguely indicated that the kitsune was nearly mad...  
Koenma- (Quietly) D---...  
Mukuro- How long did that b------ Satjiyu have them?  
Koenma- Only a little over a week... But it was long enough to cause considerable...  
Mukuro- I know all about what Satjiyu's capable of doing, Koenma... I won't bore you with the reason of how I know...

Koenma watches a brief shadow pass over the woman's face. Given the history that the godling does know of her, he doesn't have to try too hard to assume why. In the next thought, it also gives him a better insight on the relationship between her and their small koorime friend.

Mukuro- I also am well-aware of the monster's more recent business of breeding half humans for food.  
Koenma- Has Lord Yomi also informed you of Satjiyu's.. other.. plans?

Mukuro doesn't answer.

Koenma- My investigation of Satjiyu's records turned up evidence that he was ultimately planning on using Hiei and Kurama to overthrow you and Lord Yomi. He was already sure of having Yusuke's territory since he believed that he had him under control. He was using some kind of a drug in his attempt at breaking Hiei...  
Mukuro- S---... Not Euphoria...

Koenma nods.

Koenma- There was also... someone else that Satjiyu was using... I won't go into all the details. But when the tiger had Hiei before he used him... to breed what he termed 'mutts'.

Mukuro keeps her face blank so Koenma continues.

Koenma- Most of them were, of course, females... because they were born from... lesser demon females.  
Mukuro- Lesser?  
Koenma- Hiei was born a B-Class, you know that.  
Mukuro- Of course. I know everything... that Hiei himself knows...  
Koenma- Well, Hiei didn't find out about his only son until he was re-captured.

Again Mukuro remains silent.

Koenma- The female that bore Hiei's son was a clan princess that was sold to Satjiyu by her own father. It was a common practice to do so if the Leader's eldest child was a female.  
Mukuro- Yes. I know of this.. "practice" well, Lord Koenma.

The teen pauses again briefly.

Koenma- This son's name is Sabaktu... Satjiyu had him bred to Kuwabara.

Mukuro scowls.

Mukuro- The human you're holding the Memorial Service for?  
Koenma- Yes.

Mukuro looks away a moment, then leans forward on her desk, her anger once again evident.

Mukuro- So my Second and his pregnant son are somewhere down here...?!

Koenma sighs deeply, then continues reluctantly.

Koenma- Hiei is pregnant, as well... To Yusuke. So is Kurama.

Before she can comment on this Koenma raises his hand again to cut her off.

Koenma- Before you criticize Yusuke about this I want you to think it over very carefully, Lord Mukuro.

Mukuro hears the Death Prince's serious warning loud and clear. She straightens back up in her chair.

Mukuro- Anything else I need to know, M'Lord?  
Koenma- Yes. Satjiyu had Hiei's son, Sabaktu, in a Claim-Bond... You know of this?

Mukuro nods.

Mukuro- Has Satjiyu been dealt with?  
Koenma- Yes. After reviewing the history of Satjiyu's capture in his office, I discovered that Sabaktu and Hiei stormed into the tiger's office just as Satjiyu and his associate, a wolf named Honshin, was wiping out the SDF troopers I left in charge of them. Upon seeing that Satjiyu would be free once more... Sabaktu... went into a full demon rage that rivaled anything I have ever seen Hiei do.  
Mukuro- So Satjiyu is dead.

Koenma nods.

Koenma- I sentenced him to oblivion as soon as I processed him.

Mukuro lowers her eyes for a couple long, somber moments. She keeps her gaze downward as she finally responds.

Mukuro- (Quietly) You, of course,.. know.. what this means for... the boy...  
Koenma- Yes. From my vantage point, Sabaktu sacrificed himself to save a Father that he... barely knew...

Mukuro looks back up at Koenma again, nodding.

Mukuro- They are of Fire Demon heritage... Fire Demons are inherently, fiercely loyal to family... in most cases... As well as those they deem worthy of loyalty.

Koenma nods. Mukuro looks back toward the sleeping Toushin softly.

Mukuro- You do what you can for Lord Urameshi. It won't be good for any of the three open realms, perhaps not even the netherworld, to have a crazed Mazoku on the loose.  
Koenma- I intend to, Lord Mukuro.  
Mukuro- I'll talk with Lord Yomi... We'll do what we can to find Hiei and his son down here. We will also both be attending the Memorial for the human.  
Koenma- Thank you.

When Mukuro cuts her connection Koenma sighs deeply again and looks back toward Yusuke. He then goes over, gathers the sleeping Toushin up, and carries him out of that room to place him in another where he can rest on a soft futon. 


	7. Scene 7

**Feedback would be greatly appreciated.**

**Scene 7 ------------------------------------------------------- Two Days Later **

After having spoken to Lord Mukuro concerning her conversation with Koenma, Lord Yomi has been busy sending troops out to the various regions of his territory. It is nearly time for the midday meal when Yomi decides to return to his personal quarters. As soon as he enters, his Chief Servant, Vitali, stands from the couch where he was reading a book.

Yomi- Get our lunch started, Vitali.

The demon nods and hurries into the kitchen. Yomi's mind turns toward his kitsune friend. When he allows his aura to spread out to find Kurama, it echoes the fox's location back to him like sonar. The blind goat makes his way unhampered to his bedroom. Inside, Kurama is laying on the bed with his back to the door. He is awake, but so buried in mulling over his own thoughts that he's missed his Lord's aura. Any other time he would have felt it and been prepared for Yomi's arrival. But when the door opens Kurama stiffens, then closes his eyes, and hopes that Yomi will think he's asleep and go away. Yomi hesitates, feeling out Kurama's feelings, then he decides to continue over to the bed.

Yomi- Do you mistrust me this much, Kurama?

Realizing that he can't elude the goat's "awareness", Kurama rolls onto his back to glance up at him.

Kurama- It's... not really mistrust...  
Yomi- I understand, Kurama. Believe me. Trust was very hard for me to regain, as well.

Kurama rolls his head to look away as a spike of guilt washes over him concerning "that" event of their history.

Yomi- I didn't say that to cause you guilt, Kurama.  
Kurama- I'm sorry, Yomi. I'm pregnant.  
Yomi- I know. That is why I am in here... Will you allow me to evaluate your condition?

For a couple tense moments neither speaks. Then finally Kurama nods cautiously.

Kurama- (Quietly) Do you sense a problem?  
Yomi- You mean other than the fact that you're over a month along and not showing yet?

Kurama glances hesitantly up at the unhandicapped, blind goat. He lays completely still, forcing himself to relax. Yomi leans to hover his hand down the length of the kitsune's body, pausing briefly over his midsection. Kurama watches his expression as Yomi straightens up. It remains blank.

Kurama- Your diagnosis, Dr. Yomi?

Yomi wiggles an ear.

Yomi- Well, you have no broken bones, but your left ankle is healing slowly from a bad sprain. I sense pain from many bruises and contusions all over. As I suspected, the kits are a bit undernourished...

Kurama sighs and sits up facing away from the goat Lord.

Yomi- Some good nutrition... And spirit sharing will remedy that... Another bath would not hurt, either...

Kurama flinches slightly, but Yomi catches it.

Yomi- We need to go to this Memorial Service...  
Kurama- I...  
Yomi- You have two options if you wish to keep these...

Kurama growls quietly as he half turns to look over his shoulder.

Kurama- If you call them mutts...  
Yomi- Kits.

Kurama quiets and looks back away.

Yomi- You either return back to Yusuke... Or mate with someone as equally powerful.

Now Kurama stands to leave the bed angrily.

Kurama- Referring to yourself?!

Yomi quietly goes on guard, but remains calm on the outside.

Yomi- You know what I'm saying is true... You until this Memorial Service to decide what is best for your kits...  
Kurama- You would love to raise Mozaku babies!

Yomi decides not to answer. Kurama settles himself and glances nervously at his old partner.

Kurama- (Quietly) I had been running... hard... for weeks.. to get back here... Fighting off hungry, scavenging demons too hungry to care about my Class.  
Yomi- I'm glad that you felt that you could come here... This is your home, Kurama.

Both demons notice Vitali when he steps in and bows respectfully.

Vitali- Midday meal is prepared, M'Lords.  
Yomi- Very well, Vitali. We are coming.

The younger goat demon backs out and disappears. Yomi looks back at Kurama.

Yomi- Will you be joining me, Kurama?  
Kurama- You did say I had to eat.  
Yomi- Kurama,... I have been told that there was a wolf demon working with Satjiyu.

Kurama answers as he falls into step behind Yomi, following him to the kitchen.

Kurama- (Quietly) Yes. Honshin.  
Yomi- Does Lord Urameshi really understand what he spared you from, when he kept you from the wolf?

When Kurama doesn't answer Yomi turns toward him at the kitchen doorway.

Kurama- If I hadn't been.. warded.. I would have fed Honshin to as many carnivorous plants as I could have summoned.  
Yomi- Being warded is one of the worst feelings a demon can encounter.

They continue on into the large room. Yomi dismisses Vitali with a wave of his hand. Yomi stands still until he realizes that Kurama is waiting for him to be seated. For a moment this slightly disturbs the ruler. But then he begins to understand what is happening between them. Yomi moves to his regular place at the head of the table, deciding to test out his theory.

Yomi- You may sit and eat when you are ready, Kurama.

Kurama cautiously moves to the closest chair on Yomi's left and sits. Yomi scowls. Again, Kurama waits.

Kurama- You asked... if Yusuke knew...?  
Yomi- Did he?

The kitsune shakes his head, still watching Yomi and waiting.

Kurama- No... I didn't tell him, either... It would have.. obligated him.. even more.

Yomi nods.

Yomi- Yes. He's.. obligated.. enough as it is...

Kurama closes his eyes and fights a sob. All of Yomi's ears on his left side swing then he turns his blind face toward his friend.

Yomi- Kurama,...  
Kurama- (Quietly) I apologize...

Yomi sighs deeply.

Yomi- There's no need for apologies. You are pregnant. But, there is something else at work here...

Yomi shakes his head and waves a hand dismissively.

Yomi- Enough talk for now. Time to eat. We will discuss this further when we're done.

Yomi reaches deftly for the various bowls and dishes of food, knowing the contents by the different smells. Kurama gathers himself, wipes a cheek discreetly, then begins to serve himself and eat, as well. Yomi listens quietly and processes his searching aura as they eat. Kurama starts by nibbling slowly, but soon enough his appetite returns full force and he finishes off nearly everything on the table. When he is finally full he blushes and lowers his eyes.

Kurama- I-I'm...

The goat raises a hand.

Yomi- Do not apologize again, Kurama... Timidity does not suit you.

After a moment Kurama slowly stands away from the table.

Kurama- I need to go bathe again.

Kurama stays put, though, waiting to be dismissed. Yomi stands.

Yomi- Answer me truly, Fox... Is it because you want to...? Or because I told you...?

Kurama now knows that Yomi has picked up on his instincts. He raises his gold eyes and growls slightly.

Kurama- What does it matter?! I do need one, do I not?  
Yomi- Indeed...

Before Yomi can finish he feels the displacement of air as the kitsune spins and darts out the doorway. Yomi lowers his eyes a moment, then looks up when he senses a new presence. The leader relaxes, though, because he's recognized the footsteps and the familiar scent.

Shura- Father, was that...?  
Yomi- Yes, Shura.

Shura looks back up at his Father.

Shura- Is he in trouble?  
Yomi- It's none of your concern, Son. Why are you here? What have you done now?

The young demon, who is in his early "teenage" years, shrugs. The boy has never regarded his Father as being blind since he has been raised knowing full well of the elder's powers and abilities.

Shura- I just thought I'd drop in to say hello... I see you've already had lunch.  
Yomi- Yes.

Shura looks up at the tall goat hesitantly. He has learned to respect these abilities, also.

Shura- If you don't want me to be here I'll go, Father.

Yomi now looks down at the boy and softens. He moves to him and lays a hand on Shura's shoulder.

Yomi- Your manners are improving greatly, Son. But you know that you are always welcome here.  
Shura- Is it just a bad time, then?  
Yomi- Somewhat... A.. situation.. has come up with Kurama...  
Shura- He looked upset. Is it a very bad situation?

Yomi tilts his head affirmatively.

Yomi- Yes. But as I said, we prefer that it stay quiet for now... When he's settled down and we've decided what to do about this.. situation, then I'll tell you more.

Shura rubs his chin a moment, sorting out what he's felt so far.

Shura- Am I going to be a big brother, Father?

At first Yomi is taken aback, but then he sighs. Sometimes he forgets that the boy's senses can be as sharp, if not more so, as his.

Yomi- No, Shura.  
Shura- But Kurama is...

Yomi quickly places his hand on Shura's head to silence him.

Yomi- (Quietly) The kits are not mine. You need not know any more right now. Understood?

When Yomi drops his hand from Shura's head he answers.

Shura- Yes, Sir.  
Yomi- It's very important that we protect Lord Kurama from any future attacks. Therefore, nobody must know that he is either hurt,.. nor pregnant.

The boy nods.

Shura- Of course, Father. I respect Lord Kurama. You know you can trust me.

Yomi nods, relaxing his posture, then motions.

Yomi- Come, let us visit a while then, since you are here. You can tell me how your schooling has been going.

They move into the livingroom as Shura answers excitedly.

Shura- Master Lohsama says that I am his quickest student!

Yomi nods with a proud chuckle.

Yomi- Well, of course you are. You were created to learn quickly.

Yomi pulls the rope that summons the servants to clear the kitchen as they leave it. He then leads the boy over to sit on his large couch. All ears listening to Shura chatter away about his schooling. 


	8. Scene 8

**Scene 8 --------------------------------------------------------- Two Hours Later (1) **

Shura is still rambling on about his schooling when Yomi's ears hear the bathroom door open slightly, then close. He looks down at his son.

Yomi- Shura,...  
Shura- Well, anyway, Master Lohsama says that I'm ready and old enough to move on to biological studies...  
Yomi- That's won-... Wait, b-biological...?  
Shura- He says that a demon my age should start to learn aboout selecting a proper mate and how to...  
Yomi- I see... That's very true... However, I should like to speak with Master Lohsama before you begin those studies... You go tell him to contact me about setting up a meeting.  
Shura- Are you going to censor his teaching, Father?

Yomi clears his throat a moment.

Yomi- N-no, of course not... I just... Well, I was told a couple days ago that he had been trying to contact me...

Yomi ruffles Shura's shaggy mop of hair. The boy looks up at his Father scrutinizingly.

Shura- I'm not a baby anymore, Father.  
Yomi- No, you're not. You never really were, Son. You're becoming a wonderful young man... I've enjoyed our discussion about your studies...

Shura rolls his eyes and glances toward the bathroom.

Shura- Great, Father. I have to go now, though.

Yomi nods and stands.

Yomi- Please lock the door on your way out, Shura.

Shura stands and bows respectfully to his Father.

Shura- Yes, Sir.

Shura heads for the door.

Yomi- Don't forget. Tell Master Lohsama to contact me.  
Shura- I will, Father.

Yomi hears the main door close and lock. He then turns his head toward the kitchen and wiggles his ears listening for sounds of anyone else in his quarters. But the servants are all gone now.

Yomi- The coast is clear, Kurama. We are alone, now.

In a couple moments Kurama slips out of the bathroom clad in his fresh, sheer outfit. He stands still a moment studying Yomi who sits back down on the couch.

Kurama- You're a good Father, Yomi.  
Yomi- Shura was rough at first, but it's smoothing out as he grows older and learns more discipline.

Kurama sniggers quietly a moment.

Kurama- And Biological studies.

Yomi waves a hand dismissively. Kurama feels himself being drawn to Yomi's side. He knows that it is his developing kits that are desperately seeking what they need. Drawn to the power that they feel, even at this early stage, emanating from the fellow S-Class Demon Lord. For a moment, Kurama resists the pull, but then his memories turn to a time centuries ago. When the two of them were much younger. With a quiet sigh, the kitsune goes over to sit down beside Yomi. The next thing Yomi knows, Kurama is leaning against his chest. Reflexively, the goat brings his arms up to embrace Kurama cautiously.

Yomi- Kurama?  
Kurama- (Quietly) I just... I was remembering... about when we were younger...

Yomi relaxes some.

Yomi- We weren't exactly... lovers, Fox...  
Kurama- No... But there was a good reason...  
Yomi- I know all about Kuronue, Kurama.

Kurama closes his eyes a moment.

Kurama- Yes, but... we weren't... exactly strangers, either...

Kurama raises up to study Yomi's reaction. Yomi feels the fox raise a hand to caress his cheek lightly. The goat reaches up and takes ahold of the hand gently.

Yomi- Kurama, you didn't love me then... You don't love me now.

Kurama lowers his eyes.

Kurama- (Quietly) Y-you told me... that I had to decide what was best for my kits...  
Yomi- Yes, I did, but...

Kurama takes a deep breath.

Kurama- You will be a wonderful father to them...  
Yomi- Kurama,...  
Kurama- They feel your power, Yomi. They recognize your strength even now...

Kurama watches Yomi tilt his face away to guard his mixed emotions.

Kurama- (Quietly) Will you reject us?  
Yomi- You are my Second-In-Command... My friend... I would.. never reject you...

Before Yomi can say anything more, he feels Kurama's lips press gently against his own. For a couple moments he stiffens. Ever since he had re-located the kitsune in Human World, he'd desired to have him in his arms again. The goat's nostrils flare when they catch Kurama's scent, enhanced now with a tinge of arousal. For a short while Yomi allows the soft, sensual tongue to work his lips apart, to press its way gently into his mouth as the kiss deepens. Just when he feels himself on the verge of giving in, completely, to his renewing desires he pauses. He remembers who the sire of Kurama's kits is. He recalls everything he'd sensed happening between them during the Royal Tournament. As calmly as he can, Yomi moves a hand up to push Kurama back gently.

Yomi- I don't want to rush into this, Kurama. If you'll control your hormones and instincts for a moment, you'll realize what this is.

Kurama slowly bows his head. Then he leans to hide his face against Yomi's broad chest. The goat embraces him again.

Yomi- (Quietly) Shh. It's okay, friend... I won't take advantage of you, Kurama. I know that these are all deeply ingrained instincts...  
Kurama- (Muffled) Then... where will I go? What will I do? I can't raise my kits alone...

Yomi strokes Kurama's long, silky silver strands.

Yomi- I already told you that, as well... We're both going to that Memorial Service.

Kurama pulls back and turns slightly away from Yomi.

Kurama- (Quietly) B-but... he'll be there...  
Yomi- Yes. Once you see him again and decide that you still want me... Then we'll proceed.

Yomi stands.

Yomi- Excuse me. Now it's my turn to take a shower.

Kurama watches Yomi move stiffly into the bathroom. He then sinks back into the couch. He once again begins to mull things over, his tail thwapping the couch calmly beside his leg.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Some time elements are just meant for pure humor 


	9. Scene 9

**Let me just say, in real life ALL demons are heartless (bleep)s, lol, but this is Fantasy, my friends. **

Now I'm going to give you a warning here for some slight Incest. But those of you who are my faithful readers understand the situation we're dealing with here. I think I have put plenty enough warnings on this story, that you should all know what you're getting into. You also know, that I don't condone any of these "questionable" activities in real life.

Now, with all that said, this scene is for all of you who may be wondering...

Scene 9 ------------------------------------------------- A Remote Area of Demon World

A small, obsidian blur moves from a clear, running stream up the wooded face of a small mountain. It stops on a plateau halfway up. Hiei, once more clad in a black cloak that he'd stolen from a village several miles away, stands a moment with his ward lifted. He uses his jagan carefully, briefly to scan the immediate area. When he is sure that nothing dangerous has detected his presence he glances skyward. After fortifying the barrier his jagan has placed over this small mountain he lowers the ward once more. The koorime then turns and enters the well-secluded cave carefully. Hiei moves quickly to his blue-haired son who is laying on a thick bed of animal furs. The younger demon is shivering and barely conscious, worn out from the fairly long journey it took them to find this hiding place. When they had left Satjiyu's fortress, he had affirmed his status over Hiei instinctually. Because Hiei was well aware of his doomed son's condition, the koorime really didn't put up much of a fight. Actually, there truly was not a battle of fists or fangs or with any shed blood. It was more verbal and mental than anything else. When the brief dispute settled, though, Sabaktu understood that his submissive Father had a better understanding of this new, outside world. So the boy had given Hiei some leeway in finding this hiding place for them. The koorime gently lays a hand on Sabaktu's chest.

Hiei- (Quietly) Master? - Come on, Son... I've brought more water.

Sabaktu struggles to open his eyes.

Sabaktu- (Whisper) F-Fath-er,...?  
Hiei- Shh, just drink some water. It will strengthen you so you can properly go into hibernation. You will get the rest you need.

Hiei gently lifts Sabaktu's head some and tilts the wooden bowl. The pregnant boy sips the cool stream water deeply. When he coughs Hiei takes it away.

Hiei- (Quietly) Easy, Son... Relax a little now...

Hiei eases the boy's head back down onto the smaller, fur-covered rock that serves as a pillow. Sabaktu raises a shaky hand weakly to reach for Hiei's head. The elder koorime calmly dips it to greet the gesture of authority willingly. Then he lowers his mouth to brush Sabaktu's lips gently. A weak smile touches them.

Sabaktu- (Whisper) Thank you,... Father...  
Hiei- Rest now, Master.

Sabaktu nods and closes his weary, red eyes. Hiei watches his son a couple moments. He soon senses Sabaktu slip into the hibernation that all demons experience when their youkais are exhausted, either physically or mentally. Hiei's more alert red eyes travel down the boy's body briefly, then he stands and moves away rubbing his own rounding middle. Hiei pauses a moment to look back toward Sabaktu. The koorime knows that no matter how comfortable he tries to make his son, that he will die as soon as he births the baby he is carrying. This thought draws Hiei's attention to the younger demon's swelling belly... and what is growing inside of him. With a quiet Hmph Hiei looks away again quickly and moves to the firepit he had dug out. With a small burst of his energy, the fire demon re-ignites the smoldering embers and dry wood he'd placed in earlier. It'll help Sabaktu rest easier if he's warmer. 'Only two more months', Hiei thinks quietly as he glances once more toward Sabaktu. 'He's young... He may deliver early... Hopefully more than a day before myself'. Hiei's thoughts turn back to his own unborn child.

Hiei- (Quietly) Hn.

This will obviously not be his first child, but it will be the first he, himself, has ever carried. Thinking of his own child causes Hiei's thoughts to turn toward its sire. Or rather, their sire. As the month has gone by, Hiei has become more and more aware of the two tiny pulses he feels deep inside him. Hiei looks down into the blue-black flames dancing in the firepit. He can't help but wonder how the Toushin is doing. With a slightly gruffer hmph Hiei goes back over to pull the fur blanket up tighter over his hibernating son. He carefully smoothes the dissheveled blue spikes back into a more flame-ish shape. Anything to distract himself from thinking about Yusuke. As the blue-black flames warm up the dimly-lit cave, and with the help of the fur blanket, Sabaktu's shivering lessens. Hiei relaxes and lays down to snuggle himself close around his son. For a few moments he licks Sabaktu's neck lightly. Then he slips his hand under the fur to lay on the boy's belly. Hiei feeds some of his energy to the unborn baby, necessary to aid its demon heritage. 


	10. Scene 10

**Well, I hope this sequel is living up to your expectations, so far. If you think it's moving slow, trust me, it will get better... and worse **

Scene 10 -------------------------------------------------------- The Next Day

Koenma is in his office, back at his usual paperwork, when Yusuke enters. The Toddler looks up. He watches Yusuke avoid looking at him as he goes over to George, who is at the monitoring station.

Yusuke- Hey, George.  
George- Mr. Urameshi.  
Yusuke- Any sign of.. Hiei, yet?

The blue ogre looks up at Yusuke.

George- No, sorry, Yusuke... Hey, would you like a cup of coffee? Or tea?  
Yusuke- Coffee would be okay... Black.

George stands with a nod and heads over to the refreshment counter.

Koenma- Get me a cup as well, ogre.

Koenma decides to shift into his teenaged form. Yusuke senses the shift, but stays put studying the monitor. Although he's stayed up here in Spirit World, the Toushin hasn't spoken a word to the Prince since the "incident" in the counselling room. Yusuke watches the screen flip quickly through different views of Demon World. As Yusuke continues keeping his back to Koenma, the godling reads his thoughts briefly.

Koenma- I have both of their names tagged. So I'll be alerted as soon as anything happens with either Hiei or Sabaktu.

George takes Koenma his coffee, then returns to hand Yusuke his cup. Yusuke barely acknowledges the Teen's information. Koenma sighs.

Koenma- Would you prefer that I had allowed you to continue? You were losing control, Yusuke.

Yusuke considers Koenma's words, then slowly glances toward the junior god of death.

Yusuke- (Quietly) Well... No... I guess not.  
Koenma- Yusuke, come sit down. Please.

After a moment, Yusuke turns and goes over to sit in the plush armchair facing the desk.

Yusuke- I'm just... I'm tired of feeling helpless... I got two of my best friends pregnant.. and I can't do anything to help either of them... I'm sick of being so Enma  
d--- helpless!

Koenma flinches slightly, but decides to ignore the "reference" to his Father.

Koenma- We know, now, where Kurama is... Yomi will keep him...

Yusuke glares up at Koenma coldly.

Yusuke- But it should be me!

Yusuke quickly lowers his eyes and sips the coffee, willing his right hand to stop shaking.

Koenma- Perhaps he'll come to the Memorial...  
Yusuke- What if he don't?

The godling watches the expression on Yusuke's face sadden.

Koenma- Don't depress yourself further over 'what-ifs', Yusuke.

The detective looks up at Koenma. He decides to change the subject slightly.

Koenma- You did say that Sabaktu is pregnant to Kuwabara, correct?

Yusuke nods.

Yusuke- Yeah. That b------ had a surveilllance camera in that dungeon room... H---, he had them all over that f----ing place...  
Koenma- Yes, I know.  
Yusuke- Well, he knew that Hiei... disliked Kuwabara... He b-bred... D---, I hate even saying that...  
Koenma- Go on, Yusuke. Please.

Yusuke hesitates, looking down into his half empty coffee cup.

Yusuke- So S-Satjiyu... told the boy to...

Yusuke pauses again, then looks up at Koenma.

Yusuke- Well, s---... You and the big, blue guy have probably seen...

The Teen's face reddens and George's face begins to glow a bright shade of neon orange.

Yusuke- So why the h--- did you ask me that?

Koenma clears his throat.

Koenma- W-Well,.. I've already explained why Sabaktu's death will be delayed. Remember?

Yusuke nods, eyeing the godling. Not even wanting to think of everything they must have seen.

Koenma- Then you know that as soon as Sabaktu gives birth he'll die...  
Yusuke- Yes, d--- it... Isn't there anything...?  
Koenma- No. I can't alter demon nature.

Yusuke lowers his eyes.

Yusuke- Sabaktu was... b-bred... before Hiei...  
Koenma- Perhaps, but since he was... Since he is pregnant to a human...  
Yusuke- To Kuwabara.  
Koenma- Yes. Demons bear half breed offspring a little longer than normal... Sometimes up to two months longer. While human females carry shorter..  
Yusuke- Sounds like this halfbreed s--- goes on all the time.  
Koenma- Obviously more than you realize.

The Toushin thinks a few moments as he finishes the coffee.

Yusuke- That guy has been doing this s--- for a very long time... He really was a heartless b------...  
Koenma- I know. I've gone through a good bit of Satjiyu's records. I'm still processing... everything...

Again, both are quiet for a few moments.

Koenma- Yusuke, I've shown you everything I've seen... Even the birth papers that will be processed...

Yusuke nods and quietly crushes the paper cup.

Yusuke- (Quietly) Yeah... Twins...  
Koenma- Hiei will give birth to them first... This is his first pregnancy... I have no way of knowing what all the variables will be...  
Yusuke- Will Sabaktu be well enough to help him... give birth.. if we don't find them before that?  
Koenma- I have no way of knowing how incapacitated Sabaktu may be. So I have no answer for that.

Yusuke stands.

Yusuke- Thanks for setting my mind at ease, Junior.

Yusuke turns to leave.

Koenma- It wasn't meant to upset you... I need you to be prepared...

Yusuke freezes. He then turns back slowly. Koenma melts back into his baby form.

Yusuke- (Quietly) You mean... Hiei might...?

Koenma lowers his eyes with a whine.

Koenma- There's no guarantee either way...

Yusuke's mind whirs briefly, staggering at this news.

Yusuke- I can't... I won't accept that.

Yusuke shakes his head. He then starts to leave again. After a few steps he turns back around quickly.

Yusuke- Hey, when Sabaktu dies... Will you send Botan after him?

Koenma shakes his head.

Koenma- No. It's a different process up here when demons die. They show up over on the west wing in holding units. I will notify you, though, if... or as soon as... either of them show up.

Yusuke turns away again.

Yusuke- I'm going back to Genkai's...  
Koenma- I would prefer that you stay up here...  
Yusuke- Are you detaining me?  
Koenma- I will if I have to... I'm still concerned about your control issues... At least stay until the Memorial.. Then we'll go from there.  
Yusuke- I need to go check in on Hon... Hokushin.  
Koenma- Very well. I will allow you to do that. But just for a couple hours.

Yusuke turns to look back at the Toddler a moment.

Yusuke- Am I on probation?  
Koenma- Of course not. You're on observation. There is a difference.  
Yusuke- Riiight.

Yusuke turns and leaves grumbling under his breath. George looks toward his boss.

George- Will he survive it if Hiei doesn't, sir?  
Koenma- (Quietly) I don't know, George... I'd rather not think that way... Keep scanning!  
George- I am, sir. But Hiei must be using his jagan to put up a barrier. I'm not getting anything. And since we don't really have a reading on Sabaktu's signature...  
Koenma- George, if Sabaktu is still with Hiei... and Hiei has a barrier up...

The blue ogre drops his head with a sad nod. Koenma shakes his head and goes back to his paperwork. 


	11. Scene 11

**This will be a tad long, but you know the drill. Lemonade will be served soon.**

**Scene 11 ------------------------------------- The Memorial Service/Two Days Later **

Toddler Koenma enters the room Yusuke's been staying in. He finds the detective sitting in a chair still only half-dressed.

Koenma- We won't start this service without you, Yusuke.

Yusuke doesn't move until Koenma floats over and touches his shoulder.

Yusuke- Yo.  
Koenma- Time to go.  
Yusuke- Yeah... I... I was just.. lost in some memories...

Yusuke stands and moves away to throw his white shirt on. He then throws his old green school uniform jacket on, completeing the slightly size-altered ensemble. He'd brought the outfit, that he had stored away, back with him from Tourin.

Koenma- Is that the best...?  
Yusuke- It's what I'm wearing. Don't start. I wore green, he wore blue...

Koenma shrugs, backing off.

Koenma- Okay, Yusuke. We have to get going.  
Yusuke- I'm coming, already. Geesh!

Koenma watches Yusuke leave, then follows.

Yusuke- So where the h--- is this thing going to be? You haven't told me nothing...  
Koenma- King Enki and I decided on a central location to all three territories. You'll recognize it as soon as we get there.

When they find Botan and George in the hallway waiting Koenma takes out a portal remote.

Koenma- I have the co-ordinates preset in this remote control right here...  
Yusuke- Stop playing with your toys. Grow up and push the d--- button, already, Junior.

The Toushin murmurs as he checks his jacket sleeve nervously. Koenma half glances toward Botan and George, poofs into his Teen form, then opens the portal. Yusuke hesitantly follows the three through the swirling colors. When they step out on the side of a large stage Yusuke looks around the familiar stadium.

Yusuke- This is where we held the Royal Tournament.. stuff...  
Koenma- Yes. I felt that it...

Before Koenma can finish Yusuke walks off.

Botan- Yusuke?

Koenma holds a hand up, quieting her. They watch Yusuke approach the large picture of Kuwabara that is set up on the steps at the front of the stage. Not far away, another important 'dignitary' notices Yusuke. Yomi looks toward Kurama when he stands.

Yomi- Kurama?

Kurama lays a hand on Yomi's shoulder.

Kurama- (Quietly) He's arrived.

Kurama looks down at Yomi.

Kurama- Yomi, I...  
Yomi- (Nodding) Go talk to him.

Kurama takes a deep breath then starts over. A few feet away from Yusuke he pauses. The Toushin senses him, lowers his eyes a moment, then looks toward him. Yusuke's eyes quietly examine the tall kitsune. Both seem to feel the pull to move closer to each other and meet eyes once more.

Yusuke- K-Kurama,...

At the sound of his voice Kurama moves over closer. He looks toward Kuwabara's picture, tearing his golden eyes from Yusuke's chocolate ones.

Kurama- They caught his good side...

Yusuke can't take his eyes off of Kurama. He swallows at how strongly he feels the connection to Kurama. Kurama looks back at Yusuke, feeling the connection as well.

Kurama- (Whisper) They... recognize you... Your youkai...

Yusuke trembles as he restrains himself from embracing the silver kitsune tightly.

Yusuke- (Quietly) H-How many...?  
Kurama- (Quietly) Yomi says he hears four heartbeats.

At the mention of the goat Lord's name, Yusuke looks around. He finds Yomi who is now greeting Mukuro.

Yusuke- I... hear that he's taking good care of you.

Kurama glances around. Before they can say anymore, Hokushin leads a deligation of Toushin monks over. They all bow to Yusuke.

Hokushin- Lord Urameshi. It is good to see you again.  
Yusuke- Hokushin. Guys.  
Hokushin- Your people join you in mourning the loss of your friend, M'Lord.

Yusuke watches Hokushin look toward Kurama, a puzzled expression growing on his face. Yusuke had decided not to tell them about either Kurama's or Hiei's pregnancies.

Yusuke- Something wrong, Hokushin?  
Hokushin- Lord Kurama,... you smell.. different.

A couple of the monks murmur to each other.

Yusuke- I'll explain later, guys.

Hokushin and the other monks bow, then turn to go back to their seats. When Yusuke starts over toward Yomi and Mukuro Kurama halts him.

Kurama- Yusuke,...  
Yusuke- I have something to say to them...  
Kurama- Please, not now.. Not here...  
Yusuke- Relax, Fox.

When Koenma sees where Yusuke is headed he looks at Botan and George.

Koenma- Let's get this started before he can start something else.

Koenma hurries up onto the stage as Yusuke reaches the other two territory Lords.

Koenma- Alright, Everyone! Let's get settled so we can start, please.

Yusuke glances back at Koenma with a quiet curse, then looks back at Yomi and Mukuro. Kurama's tail twitches at the tension in the air. Then Yusuke startles Kurama when he gently guides him over to stand beside Yomi. Only the kitsune and Mukuro can see the tears that Yusuke is struggling to hold back before he turns away to go join his delegation.

Yomi- What? - What did he do?  
Koenma- Please be seated, Everyone.

Mukuro leans over to answer Yomi as they sit.

Mukuro- (Whisper) I believe that Lord Urameshi just gave the kitsune to you, Lord Yomi.  
Yomi- What?

Yomi looks toward Kurama on his other side as Koenma begins his opening speech.

Yomi- (Quietly) Kurama?

Kurama closes his eyes.

Kurama- (Quietly) I... think... that he thinks you've claimed me... Or that I've...  
Yomi- (Quietly) I told you the decision is yours...  
Kurama- (Quietly) I know... We know that, but he don't.  
Yomi- (Quietly) We'll settle this after the Service.

Mukuro watches Kurama begin to scan the crowd of demons as Koenma begins to explain the ordeal that Kuwabara and his team went through. Many in the crowd boo and hiss at the mention of Satjiyu's name. A couple that cheer are soon dispatched by a blast of wind, then a storm of ice daggers.

Mukuro- He's not here, Kurama.

The kitsune looks at Mukuro.

Mukuro- Unlike you, my Second hasn't returned to me.

Yomi looks toward Mukuro disapprovingly.

Yomi- I was withholding that information from my Second to keep him from.. stressing.  
Kurama- You mean Hiei didn't stay with...?  
Koenma- At this time, I would ask for Kazuma's two attending teammates to come up, please.

Yusuke and Kurama both hesitate, until they are urged by their companies and the cheering crowd to go up. George quickly offers Kurama a plush chair. The kitsune glares at the blue ogre a moment, then sits. Koenma hands Yusuke the microphone.

Koenma- The team leader, Lord Urameshi!

Yusuke watches Koenma move back to sit in his larger chair beside King Enki. Then Yusuke looks back out toward the gathered demons who grow quiet. Yusuke recognizes a few familiar faces like Jin, Chu, Rinku, Shishiwakamaru, Touya, and others. He clears his throat to find his voice.

Yusuke- Uh... W-well, I... really didn't plan on... saying anything...

Yusuke looks around to notice various other pictures that show Kuwabara laughing, yelling, with his Spirit Sword drawn, with Yusuke in a headlock. The Toushin has to tear his eyes away from that one.

Yusuke- Kazuma Kuwabara... was a human... A full human... Not a.. broken down, useless,... halfbreed like me...

Kurama looks up at Yusuke, ears swivelling forward.

Yusuke- Th-the truth is... We're all here to... honor him today... b-because I wasn't able to... to...

Kurama hurries up and quickly gathers Yusuke in an embrace. When Yusuke sobs, Kurama takes the microphone and hands it back to Koenma who has joined them.

Koenma- (Quietly) Yusuke,...  
Yusuke- I failed him... I failed all of you, Kurama...  
Kurama- Shhh... Come sit down, Yusuke.

Kurama starts to steer Yusuke back to a chair. But then he has to catch the overwhelmed Mazoku when he passes out. Several demons in the crowd begin to hurry forward until Koenma holds up his hands.

Koenma- Please stay calm. He's been having these.. episodes.. ever since his ordeal... It's his youkai kicking in to keep him calm.

Kurama gathers Yusuke up into his arms.

Kurama- I'll take him to one of the medical rooms.

As Kurama leaves the stage, a short, blue kimono-clad demoness steps forward.

Yukina- May I accompany you, Kurama?

Kurama smiles at her and nods. Yukina follows them through a pair of double doors to the side of the stadium, away from the silent crowd. 


	12. Scene 12

**I'm really, really a bit nervous about how this scene will be received. If you are underage (You shouldn't be reading this in the first place!) DO NOT, I repeat... DO NOT read this scene!! Go to bed, go do your homework, clean your room... You have been warned by Momma Hie(08) (Brandishes kitanna)! **

Now, for the rest of us "mature" people... Please enjoy! I don't think you'll mind the.. er.. length.. in the end. :o)

Scene 12 ------------------------------------- Three Hours Later

When the Memorial Service was concluded a small group of Yusuke's closer friends, plus Yomi, Mukuro, and the Spirit World trio had gathered in the medical area's larger waiting room. Touya is the first to break the silence and look up at Koenma.

Touya- How long is he usually out during one of these spells, Lord Koenma?  
Koenma- Usually only about one or two hours... I'm going to go check on them.  
Chu- If the bloke's awake, tell 'im that he has visitor's, mate.  
Koenma- Right.

Koenma goes down the hall. When he enters the room he knows Yusuke's in he finds Kurama knelt beside Yusuke laying a cool rag on his forehead. Kurama glances up at Koenma timidly, reacting to his powerful aura as he never had before.

Koenma- Any change?

Kurama shakes his head. Yukina stands from the other side of the thick futon Yusuke is laying on.

Yukina- He's physically fine... I think perhaps it was too soon or too much lately for him to deal with.

Koenma sighs.

Koenma- Well, there's a whole waiting room full of concerned demons out there.

Kurama turns, staying on his knees, and looks up at the Prince.

Kurama- Sir,.. where is Hiei?

Koenma glances toward Yukina.

Koenma- It's... complicated...

On the futon, Yusuke yawns. His hearing has returned to him first, then his voice. Kurama looks down at him.

Yusuke- He... t-took off... Away from m-me... Just like you did...

Kurama takes Yusuke's hand and holds it as he looks up at Yukina, then Koenma.

Kurama- Please... Could we have some privacy?  
Yukina- Of course, Kurama.

Koenma nods and holds the door open for Yukina. Koenma then looks back toward Kurama and Yusuke a moment.

Koenma- (Quietly) Help each other... please.

Neither answers, so the godling leaves. Kurama continues to hold Yusuke's hand as the dark-haired Toushin continues to wake up. When he finally sits up he avoids looking at the silver fox.

Yusuke- Sorry, Kuwa... I f---ed up again.  
Kurama- The Service wasn't disturbed too much, from what I gather.

Yusuke glances at him.

Yusuke- From what you...?  
Kurama- I've stayed in here with you... As I should have done a month ago...  
Yusuke- (Quietly) We both know why you really left, Kurama.  
Kurama- You think you know...  
Yusuke- Well, I'm awake. I'll be fine now. You can return to Yomi.  
Kurama- There's something I need to do... Give me your right hand, please.

When Yusuke hesitantly obeys, Kurama pulls him back around and over closer to him. Kurama then places the hand on his stomache. The Toushin feels a pulse almost immediately course through them both. Yusuke raises his eyes puzzled.

Yusuke- What...?  
Kurama- I'm introducing them to their Daddy.

Yusuke swallows and looks back down at Kurama's middle.

Yusuke- M-my...  
Kurama- Our kits.

Yusuke closes his eyes, enjoys the sensation of feeling the tiny life forces a couple moments, then pries his hand away from the kitsune. Kurama watches him turn away. For a moment, the kitsune's heart sinks. But then he sees how visibly shaken Yusuke has become again. Kurama realizes how much Yusuke needs him in that moment. In the next, the kitsune realizes how much he, himself, needs.. and wants Yusuke.

Yusuke- (Quietly) W-will he... accept them?

Kurama forces himself to remain calm and patient.

Kurama- Do you want Yomi to raise your kits?

In a sudden, brief Alpha instinct-induced flare, Yusuke glares at the silver kitsune beside him.

Yusuke- H--- no!!

Yusuke looks away again to calm himself.

Yusuke- B-but I... I know that you'll never be able to.. trust me again...  
Kurama- What makes you say that?  
Yusuke- I know why you... really ran, Kurama... You know what I let that...  
Kurama- Yusuke. Look at me.

The Toushin hesitantly meets Kurama's golden gaze.

Kurama- Yomi has left this decision up to me...  
Yusuke- Then choose wisely in this, like you do everything else... Choose a mate that has proven himself worthy of you. One that's strong enough to protect you and... your kits...  
Kurama- I have already done that.

Yusuke nods and starts to look away again, but Kurama raises a hand to his cheek, stopping him.

Kurama- I've chosen you,... Lord Urameshi.

Yusuke stares blankly at Kurama, until his words sink in past his despair.

Kurama- If you can forgive my stupidity in leaving you...  
Yusuke- You-you left because I let...

Kurama shakes his head as he moves a thumb over to gently quiet his chosen Alpha.

Kurama- No. I ran because I'm a kitsune.

Yusuke tilts his head puzzled.

Yusuke- Oh? Is that another kind of demon ritual, nature thingy that... I don't know about? D--- it, I should've paid more attention to those monks...

Kurama bows his head to chuckle warmly. Both of them beginning to feel those same stirrings toward each other as they did back in Satjiyu's dungeon.

Kurama- You might say that... But you know how... agitated I was in that cell...

Now Yusuke remembers Hiei's words about what captivity can do to kitsunes. He swallows again and lifts Kurama's pale face to look into his golden eyes again.

Yusuke- So... you were running madly through Demon World...?

Yusuke's eyes travel down Kurama's body now, taking note of the various healing scars and bruises.

Yusuke- And you.. went to... him...?  
Kurama- I couldn't think of anywhere else to go... After I'd shamed you so in leaving you...

Now it is Yusuke who quiets Kurama as he raises his eyes back up.

Yusuke- No more... leaving... Do you feel the same pull I'm feeling.. Deep inside?

Kurama nods and locks his golden eyes on Yusuke.

Kurama- Oh h--- yes... We need each other, Yusuke. I'm despondent without you...  
Yusuke- And I'm not whole without you..  
Both- And Hiei...  
Yusuke- We'll find him.. together...

Kurama nods and leans closer to Yusuke. Waiting for him to make the first move. Fully ready to accept his new position of Beta to this powerful Mazoku Toushin.

Kurama- Yes. Together... If you still want me... I am yours, Yusuke Urameshi.

(Momma Hiei(08)- This is the last warning, if you are an underage ningen! - Growl!!)

For several moments, the two demi demons study each others' faces and auras. Yusuke feels Kurama lowering his youkai. He feels how his own youkai begins to preen, pulling him to raise up onto his knees. Slowly Yusuke gives in to his instincts. Kurama listens to his, also, and lays back to place himself willingly beneath Yusuke. In every aspect of the word. Yusuke moves into a crouching position over top of the kitsune with a quiet, non-agressive growl. Their eyes remain locked.

Yusuke- (Quietly) If... we do.. what we're starting here... It's for keeps, Fox.

Yusuke hears Kurama's tail thump the floor happily.

Kurama- (Quietly) I'll.. take that... as a promise,.. Love.

Yusuke nods.

Yusuke- You do that,.. Babe.

Yusuke dips his head down to brush Kurama's lips cautiously, his body sinking to spread out over top of him.

Yusuke- No regrets?  
Kurama- H--- no... You?  
Yusuke- oh h--- no... Not about this.. Not anymore...

Kurama lifts his head to capture Yusuke's mouth once more. As their kissing becomes deeper, more passionate, their instincts connect. Yusuke's youkai, though, remains mindful of Kurama's 'condition' and he doesn't place his full weight on the kitsune, even if his frame is a bit larger. Soon Yusuke allows his mouth to begin migrating down Kurama's jawline, then down the side of his neck, searching until he finds the main artery. Kurama allows his head to roll to the side giving his Alpha as much room as he'll need. As soon as Yusuke's mouth finds the right spot, the pulse point on the right side of Kurama's throat, it triggers his full demon form to show itself. He growls against the pulse. He feels his dark hair begin to grow, tickling his neck, shoulders, and down his back. It then shimmers out to it's bright white. Yusuke feels his skin tingle as the black markings of his heritage emerge and spread. The growth of his body, as well as the burst of his energy, obliterates the yukata that Kurama had changed him into. Then, at last, Yusuke feels his fangs elongate and another growl erupts from him, a louder more dominant one that makes Yomi's ears wiggle erratically in the waiting room. Mukuro glances at the goat Lord sitting beside her, then shakes her head and returns to her own thoughts. Yusuke's eyes flare to a brilliant blue, matching the aura that now envelopes the two mating demons.

Yusuke- (Growl) Mine!

He feels the kitsune nod quickly, hears Kurama keen as he recognizes Yusuke's authority.

Kurama- Always... Forever, Love... Yours!

Their connection pulses stronger through them both. Yusuke reacts by sinking his razor sharp fangs into Kurama's pulse. Kurama reacts by going completely limp, submissive beneath Yusuke, accepting the brief pain. The taste of Kurama's blood is the sweetest that Yusuke has ever tasted. Then, as it floods down Yusuke's throat, into his deeper being, he begins to feel his mate's emotions. Joy, excitement, satisfaction... completion. Then his aura slowly relaxes and he sends his mental permission to Kurama, 'Your turn, Kurama'. Yusuke rolls, pulling the kitsune's upper body with him. Now it is Kurama's turn to be puzzled, 'Yusuke,..?' . The Toushin moans, keeping his fangs latched in Kurama's neck, 'Do it... We will be equals, Kurama... I won't lower you'. The impact of Yusuke's words goes straight to Kurama's youkai. When he feels Yusuke's fangs retract slowly now, Kurama closes his eyes.

Yusuke- (Softly) It's okay, Kurama... We belong together... We are equals...

Kurama's eyes begin to flare, now, as he looks down to meet Yusuke's. Again, Yusuke nods.

Yusuke- Come on, Foxy.. Let's do this right.

Slowly Kurama's lip curls back into a lusty, sensual smile, revealing a hint of his sharp fangs. He nods.

Kurama- Okay, Baby... We do this my way now... The kitsune way.  
Yusuke- (Moaning sigh) Oh h--- yeeahhh...

Keeping his eyes on Yusuke's as long as he can, Kurama lowers his head to begin exploring the Toushin's chest, laving over the tattoos slowly. Yusuke feels his mate's lust through their connection and his body reacts quickly. Kurama takes his time, slowly worshipping his mate's fully masculine body with his long, lithe tongue. Then with a mewling purr he pulls back crouching on his knees. Yusuke looks down to meet his glowing gold eyes. That same sensual smile.

Kurama- (Quietly) Yusuke,... Alpha... How do you think foxes.. do it?

Kurama's tail raises to sway over his back excitedly. It soon dawns on Yusuke and his own lusty smile spreads as he nods.

Yusuke- Ohhh... yeaaahh.

Yusuke rolls and raises up onto his hands and knees. He leers back over his shoulder at Kurama as he wiggles his rear.

Yusuke- You mean.. like this, foxboy?

Kurama mewls and gives in quickly to his instincts. As soon as Yusuke feels where Kurama begins to nuzzle him he lowers his head and spreads his knees. This is all the signal that Kurama needs and he quickly moves up to mount Yusuke's hips. Then common sense makes its way back into his brain and he leans forward to nuzzle Yusuke's ear as he whispers something to him. Yusuke 'eeps'.

Yusuke- Tie? What the h---...?

Kurama whispers again and Yusuke.. 'eeps' again. But then when he hears the kitsune's laughing, purring mewl, Yusuke relaxes. He tilts his head to nod at Kurama with his own low growl.

Yusuke- Okay. I'm.. up for it... Go for it, Babe.  
Kurama- (Quietly) I'm rather... large, Yusuke... It may...  
Yusuke- (Seriously) I've had worse, Fox... (Nods) Do it, Kurama... I can handle it.

With a nod, Kurama lowers his mouth to continue licking at Yusuke's neck as his hips begin to pump slowly. As Yusuke had promised he remains completely calm, accepting Kurama's mating without any further delays. Yusuke keeps his head low and pants quietly when Kurama latches his jaws gently onto the back of his neck. Yusuke feels, through their connection, that this is not an act of aggressive dominance. Instead it serves to steady the Toushin's body as the kitsune delivers his "ultimate" thrust. Yusuke clinches his teeth, only allowing the slightest moan to escape at the brief, sharp pain. Then the next thing Yusuke knows, Kurama sinks his own fangs into the pulse point on the right side of his neck. Yusuke tilts his head giving him all the room Kurama needs. A half a moment later, the Toushin feels Kurama reach his completion deep inside him. When Kurama finally withdraws his fangs he lowers his hands from embracing Yusuke to brace himself up. Yusuke looks sideways at his mate. Both of them heaving.

Yusuke- S-so... How long...?

Kurama smiles wearily at Yusuke then moves his mouth back to nuzzle his ear and whisper. Again, Yusuke 'eeps'.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei(08)- Hn (Drool!) 


	13. Scene 13

**Scene 13 ------------------------------------------------------- The Waiting Room **

The silent waiting is broken by George's irritatingly beeping communicator. The blue ogre pays no mind to the scowling glares as he taps it and reads the text message.

George- Hot d---! This is great!!

George hurries over to Koenma to show him the message, beaming goofily.

George- It just came into Records, Sir.

The Prince's twitching eyebrow stills as he reads the message quickly. Koenma then nods once and looks toward the room the now-mated pair are in, smiling around his pacifier.

Botan- What is it, sir?  
Shishiwakamaru- Oh, please tell us that it's good news for a change. All this tension is positively ruining my complexion.

Touya slowly looks toward his friend.

Koenma- Yes, Shishi. Yes it is... Our two friends have finally found some happiness.

Yomi hmphs as he tilts his face with a slight smile.

Yomi- (Quietly) I was hoping I'd heard correctly.

Mukuro glances at her resigned fellow ruler, then looks up at Koenma.

Mukuro- Yes, well... Now that that situation is resolved... What do we do about my Second?

Koenma sighs, his smiles fades as he looks at the noblewoman.

Koenma- Hiei is using his jagan to put up a very strong barrier.. Wherever he is... There's nothing I can do but wait on some record.. of some kind.. to come in. I have both his and his son's names tagged, so I'll be notified immediately.  
Chu- His son?  
Jin- The wee koorimie has a wee bairn?  
Koenma- Not quite so.. wee,.. Jin... But he does have a son... It's a long story.  
Shishi- Well, by now we're getting pretty d--- used to that.

Touya slaps a hand against the Bansee Demon's (1) chest.

Touya- Perhaps... if you tell us everything about Lord Hiei, we can help.  
Mukuro- I'm offering a huge reward to anyone who can locate...  
Shishi- Oh screw you and your money, Lady.

Touya raises his hand to slap his 'partner' again, then re-considers and lowers it. His other large fellow Shinobi stands boisterously.

Chu- Yeah!! We're Shinobi! We be only interested in helpin' Lord Urameshi's lil buddy, Shiela!

Yomi folds his hands on his lap and chuckles as he senses Mukuro's anger raising beside him.

Yomi- They must be from the Toushin's territory.  
Mukuro- They can consider themselves lucky for that!!

Lord Koenma raises a hand regaining control, as he's wont to do.

Koenma- Alright, Everyone, calm down... We don't want to disturb the Honeymooning couple.

Koenma looks at the group of five Shinobi thoughtfully a moment.

Koenma- Perhaps, with the training you all received from Genkai, you could find Hiei.  
George- That'll be like finding the proverbial needle in a haystack, sir.  
Shishi- Or a brain in an ogre's head.

Now all the other four Shinobi look at the Banshee Samurai. Shiskiwakamaru makes a face back at them, then lifts one of his hands to begin inspecting his claws.

George- I'm just saying... Hiei is a tiny demon in a very large world down here...

Shishi opens his mouth to speak.

Touya- Shishi!

The Banshee shrugs, goes back to his clawss Chu looks back at Koenma.

Chu- Are you sure that he.. they be here in Demon World, Sir?  
Koenma- No portal stations have reported them leaving.

Touya turns his icy gaze back up at the Death Prince again.

Touya- Give us whatever information you can.  
Jin- Indeed. We can search by land, sea, and air... Whee!!!

Shishi looks up at Touya and they engage in a brief mind scuffle until Jin settles back down to their level.

Chu- Yeah! We'll tear Demon World ta bits if'n we have to, mate!

Now Yomi raises his face again.

Yomi- Let's not get too carried away... Do I know you fellows? Your signatures seem...  
Shishi- Relax, Yomi. Chu's just excited. We'll be sure to leave at least yours and Yusuke's territories intact.

Shishiwakamaru and Mukuro now glare at each other as Yomi chuckles.

Yomi- I'm beginning to like that one... He'd be a good replacement for Kurama as my Second-In-Command.

Before Shishi can accept the offer quickly, Mukuro stands.

Mukuro- I believe you've all gone mad!

She starts to leave in a rage, but calms as she reaches the door and turns back to the group.

Mukuro- Please... My Sec-... Hiei is pregnant. He's out there somewhere hiding, probably half feral after what he's been through... Alone with his equally pregnant,.. dying son... Lord Koenma will fill you all in... Please find them so that they'll have their babies in safety...

For a couple moments the room is silent, then Touya nods.

Touya- We'll do everything we can, Lord Mukuro.

The rest of the Shinobi, even Shishi, voice their agreements. Mukuro nods appreciatively, then turns and leaves. Koenma turns to the group.

Koenma- The only thing I can add more, is that I want you all to be thorough. We have no way of knowing where they are... Or Hiei's state of mind.

Touya reaches back to clamp his hand over Shishi's mouth.

Touya- We'll each need one of those communiction devices.

He motions toward George. With a nod, Koenma sends George through the portal to gather the devices.

Koenma- Don't forget, they're both pregnant...  
Rinku- We know how to handle hormonal...

A cold glare from Shishi shuts that comment down. Rinku rolls his eyes.

Chu- Crikey, Shishi. Who ate your worms today?  
Shishi- I'm fine as ever! -- Stop staring at me! D---!  
Touya- I trust my team, Lord Koenma. We know what we're doing.

George returns, passes out the communicator watches, then the five Shinobi leave quickly. Koenma rubs his temples a moment, then looks toward Yomi who is still seated.

Koenma- Don't you have a territory to run, Lord Yomi?  
Yomi- I wish to have some last words with them when they come out.  
Koenma- That may be a while.  
Yomi- I can wait. I'm very patient.

Yukina now stands distracting Koenma from Yomi.

Yukina- I have to return to the temple... If they find... my brother...(2)

Koenma stops suckling on his pacifier and removes it so he won't choke on it.

Koenma- Yukina,...?  
Yukina- Yes, I know... Fire Demons always know their family... especially twins...  
Koenma- I see.  
Yukina- I've had a... connection.. with Hiei ever since that day he rescued me... It grew stronger with every encounter we had... Everytime I had to heal him after a rough battle.  
Koenma- It wasn't because he was ashamed of you.

The ice maid hybrid nods politely.

Yukina- I know.  
Koenma- We'll bring them to the temple as soon as we have them.

Yukina nods, bows respectfully, then leaves. Koenma half glances toward Yomi when he just hums in quiet contemplation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) I'm taking this liberty here with Shishiwakamaru. The series never actually defines for certain what "type" of demon he is. So I've taken the name of the sword he used and played with it. (:oS) I've heard him be referred to as a Samurai, but in my story, we will use this as his "discipline" or training. Okay:o)

(2) Again, taking a somewhat usual liberty that I have seen in many Fanfics. But really, doesn't it make sense? I mean, I can only assume that Yukina has tasted Hiei's blood at some point while healing him from some fight.

As I've said before, I won't beg for Reviews. But I do so enjoy reading them!! Seriously, it thrills me when one of you eludes to events I already have written. It lets me know that maybe I am on the right track with this... But, wait... Is that a train I see coming around the bend a ways 


	14. Scene 14

**Concerning art, just draw up whatever strikes your "fancy" concerning any of these stories. Characters, settings, whatever. be creative. Don't make me do all the work, lol (j/k). Just remember to let me know where I can view it.**

**Scene 14 ------------------------------------------------------- Later That Night **

When Yusuke begins to wake up, he immediately becomes aware of his new mate. By scent, by touch, then finally by taste as he laps a tongue out against his temple lazily. He finds the sensation of waking up with Kurama a most pleasant one. When he at last raises up onto an elbow, lazy gold eyes open to meet his. A gentle smile soon lights the kitsune's face.

Kurama- Hello, Love.

Yusuke sighs, truly happy to hear this endearment from Kurama for the first time.

Yusuke- Do I deserve to wake up to this for the rest of my life?

Kurama nods and raises a hand to caress Yusuke's cheek.

Kurama- Yes, you do... I will do my best to see to that.

Yusuke's eyes calmly scan Kurama's pale, lithe body until he comes to his midsection. His now-slightly swelled midsection is more obvious. Yusuke moves a hand toward the small bulge, then hesitates.

Kurama- (Purrs) It's okay to touch them, Yusuke... They will need.. feedings of your energy to help them grow strong and healthy.  
Yusuke- I'm just... amazed that you're... showing this much just from...  
Kurama- They've already adjusted their development, because of all the energy we shared during our mating... Besides, kitsunes only carry four months... How long do Toushins carry?

Yusuke hesitates, then glances nervously at Kurama, before sitting up to stretch out, then look for his regular clothes.

Yusuke- I... um... I don't... know... Where the h--- are my...?

Kurama reaches aside and gets the green uniform he'd folded up neatly earlier. He hands it to his Alpha.

Kurama- Here, Alpha...

Yusuke is more surprised at the fact that he doesn't react to the term of respect than hearing it in the first place.

Kurama- It's no big deal, really...  
Yusuke- Maybe not to you, but it is to me... I'm going to be a Father... A demon Father. Besides that, I'm your mate. There are things... I probably should know.  
Kurama- Yusuke,...

Kurama stands to stretch himself. Yusuke turns to watch him do so, then shake out his long legs one at a time. Since Yusuke is back in his human form, except for still having the long, shaggy, brown hair, the kitsune towers over him as he comes over.

Kurama- You're making more out of this than necessary...

Yusuke's eyes trail up Kurama's chest, takes note of the black mating mark emblazened on his neck, then move farther up to meet his bright, golden eyes.

Yusuke- D--- you're tall.

Kurama crosses his arms as his tail waves slowly behind him.

Kurama- I hadn't taken notice before... how short you are in this form, either.

Yusuke feels the kitsune's mischieviousness through their strengthening bond and chuckles. He moves up to get his arms around his mate.

Yusuke- Ha f---in' ha, Stilts... Guess we'll both just have to deal with it now.

Kurama chuckles in return. He recognizes the fact that they can now feel each other when the bond is open. He raises his arms to wrap around Yusuke. After a deep, loving kiss, they both part to dress quickly. Yusuke then moves to check himself in the large mirror on one wall. Kurama moves up behind him and embraces him from behind.

Yusuke- So, kitsunes are clingy, huh?

Kurama decides that he needs to test something.

Kurama- You don't like me being... snuggly?

Kurama watches Yusuke's face in the mirror. Briefly, Yusuke scowls at the memory that the word brings up. But Kurama nearly quivers when the Toushin shakes his head, thrusting the memory away.

Yusuke- No... Clingy is fine... I never knew demons used words like.. snuggly.  
Kurama- (Shrugs) Some do... But you forget that I've lived in a human body for a little over 20 years now...  
Yusuke- Yeah, so why the h--- are you still...? Uh... Never mind. Pregnant kitsune thing.

Yusuke turns to look back up at him.

Yusuke- Kurama, please tell me you won't go through mood swings like most women do when they're pregnant.  
Kurama- I have no idea... I've never known any pregnant male kitsunes.. I know pregnant vixen kitsunes go through different stages... Clingy at first, then becoming more reclusive as they get closer to delivering...

Yusuke nods, then grabs a strand of his shaggy brown hair.

Yusuke- I look like a d--- freak with all this hair... Hey, how do you know what a pregnant vixen does?!  
Kurama- Yusuke, long hair is the mark of maturity in demons... I think it looks very good on you... Don't cut it no more, please...  
Yusuke- Interesting, you would, I won't, answer my d--- question.

Kurama smirks.

Kurama- Yusuke, I grew up in a small village with my kitsune clan... My mother was a vixen that had two other litters after mine...

Yusuke's jaw drops.

Yusuke- How many siblings-in-laws (not a typo, lol) do I have?

Kurama raises his eyes, looking upward in thought.

Kurama- Well, there were only four in my litter... Her next was a full litter of six... Then the last had five... But only two, besides myself, survived to maturity. Me, being the only silver born to them in all three litters...  
Yusuke- Only three.. out of...  
Kurama- Demon World is full of demons that snatch baby demons for food.

Yusuke swallows. Kurama watches him turn away and feels his thoughts immediately turn to Hiei and Sabaktu.

Yusuke- Oh, man... We need to find them...

Kurama sighs and follows his Alpha out of the room. 


	15. Scene 15

**For this scene, I just began to wonder. How in the (Demon) World would three very Alpha-minded male demons, with brains, react to each other in the same room? **

Scene 15 ------------------------------------------------------- The Waiting Room

The only occupants left are Koenma and Lord Yomi. Koenma pacing and Yomi sitting quietly. As soon as the pair enter the rather large waiting room the goat Lord raises his face toward them. Yusuke feels his youkai, as well as Kurama's, go on full alert. But they manage to keep control.

Yusuke- What the h--- are you two still doing here?

Yomi stands to his full imposing height.

Yomi- Waiting for the two of you.

Yusuke instinctually moves his left hand to grasp his right wrist. Kurama puts himself in a slightly defensive stance. Koenma just watches them carefully for now.

Yomi- I need to speak with both of you before I return to my territory...

Yomi readily senses Yusuke's energy jump, but only lightly regards it outwardly. Koenma moves to place himself centrally between them, cautiously.

Koenma- I just hung around to keep a barrier up around this place for you two lovebirds.

Yomi only barely regards Koenma, keeping his ears toward the two males across the room.

Yomi- I wish to speak with them privately, Lord Koenma.  
Yusuke- Just say your piece. We have to go find Hiei and...  
Yomi- You're going to drag.. your pregnant.. mate.. all over Demon World?  
Yusuke- That's none of your d---ed business...

Yomi shakes his head and takes a step forward, then moves again stepping out around Koenma.

Yomi- This is what we need to discuss...  
Kurama- Yomi,...  
Yomi/Yusuke- Shut up!

Kurama's tail bushes and lashes, but he obeys Yusuke's order, as his instincts instruct him to. Yusuke catches himself and looks up at his mate.

Yusuke- I'm sorry...

Koenma looks at Lord Yomi. He, too, feels the tension building between the three highly ranked Alphas.

Koenma- Lord Yomi, can't this wait?  
Yomi- No. If he's going to take my... friend... out there he needs to know a few things...

Yusuke sighs with annoyance.

Yusuke- If you mean about the demons out there that hunt babies... I already know. Why the h--- do you think we need to go find Hiei and Sabaktu?

Koenma- Yusuke,...  
Yusuke- It's okay, Junior. You can go now...  
Koenma- Like h--- I'm leaving you alone here with...  
Yusuke- I'm not alone. Kurama's here.

Yusuke looks toward Kurama when the kitsune turns and moves to sit in one of the larger lounge chairs. Yomi chuckles when he feels the Fox's display. Kurama becomes only interested in cleaning his claws.

Yusuke- Uh... Yeah... I see... Well, anywho...

Yusuke turns his attention back to Yomi. They both bgin to move slowly, circling, feeling each other out.

Koenma- We don't need to start a war here, gentlemen. Yusuke, listen to me...  
Yusuke- I'm listening. D---, how can we not hear that squeally voice of yours.

Koenma briefly feels his own aura begin to raise, but he quickly pulls it back.

Koenma- Yusuke, there's no need for you and Kurama to go out...

Yusuke tilts his head to look at the Teen incredulously.

Yusuke- Did you not just hear what I said?? There are baby-eatting demons out there...  
Yomi- Yes. And they can be quite unconcerned about whether their meals have been.. born or not.

Kurama now looks up to watch Yusuke freeze, then look toward him visibly shaken.

Yusuke- I... n-never... considered...  
Yomi- I thought as much.

The Toushin swallows and lowers his eyes from his mate's.

Yusuke- Th-then I.. I have to... I have to hide you, Kurama.

When Kurama feels this new protective instinct awake in Yusuke full force, he blinks up to embrace him as he sways.

Kurama- Shhh... Easy, Love...

Kurama glares at Yomi again, sensing what the goat's intentions are. Knowing his old friend's tactics all too well

Kurama- (Growls) You're trying to send him into another blackout!  
Yomi- If that's what I have to do to keep him from dragging you out there...

Yusuke gathers himself, then looks up at Kurama.

Yusuke- I want you to go upstairs with Koenma.  
Kurama- Yusuke,...  
Yusuke- Hiei's out there... He may be hurt... We know that his son...  
Koenma- Yusuke, slow down and listen to me, please! Don't make me put you to sleep again!

Yusuke and Kurama, both, turn their eyes slowly to look at the Spirit World Executive. Koenma lowers his raised hand quickly to hide it behind his back.

Koenma- I've already dispatched an ample search party... The five Shinobi. They are very capable demons, as you both know... In fact, they ardently insisted on being sent...  
Yomi- Yes. They seemed familiar. A very interesting group of friends you've acquired, Urameshi.

Kurama feels Yusuke relax in his arms.

Yusuke- Yeah... Those guys'll find them...

Yusuke glances back up at Kurama, suddenly embarrassed.

Yusuke- (Quietly) You could've been.. killed after you took off from... D--- it... I could've got you...  
Yomi- If it weren't for me, Kurama would've been...

Kurama turns his eyes to glare at Yomi, somewhat surprised that he would pull this maneuver.

Kurama- Yomi...  
Yomi- I don't need to go into the details... I heard Kurama yelping in his fox form from the edge of my territory... I went to him...  
Kurama- You said this decision was mine, Yomi!

Yusuke looks from Kurama to Yomi and back, bringing his guard back up.

Yusuke- What am I missing here?  
Koenma- More demon law that you need to know, I'm afraid.

Kurama quickly, mentally explains to Yusuke as he keeps his eyes on the goat. 'When a demon rescues another, saving the demon's life, the rescued demon becomes the property of the rescuer... If they so wish to ...'

Yusuke- What the...?!

Yusuke steps toward Yomi again, in full challenge mode now.

Yomi- I didn't enforce it before because I thought I could trust my friend with a powerful demon, such as yourself... But your inexperience, that you've just shown, makes me seriously doubt for Kurama's safety.  
Yusuke- I know you're blind, so let me explain something to you, Goat...

They all feel Yusuke's energy surge back to life. Kurama steps back respectfully.

Yusuke- There's only one way in h--- that you're invoking that...  
Koenma- Yusuke, we can't have a territorial dispute right now!  
Yusuke- This has nothing to do with territories, Junior... But once I take this goat out there'll be only two territories left.

Yomi raises his own aura as Yusuke's energy begins to build. Koenma discreetly begins to raise his hand again.

Yusuke- Try it, Koenma.  
Yomi- You would risk your life and territory for him?  
Yusuke- Gladly. I'll take you out. No risk actually... It's good that we just so happen to have an arena nearby.

Koenma looks worriedly at Kurama as Yusuke turns to leave. The kitsune returns the junior god's look then looks back at the blind Lord. Kurama's instincts tell him that he can't interfere and his ears droop.

Yusuke- I'll meet you there, Yomi. Koenma, stay here and guard my mate.  
Kurama- But... I can't stay here, Yusuke... I have to be there.

Yusuke stops.

Yomi- Yes. My fox is the prize.

Kurama glares at Yomi for using his intimidating tactic.

Koenma- Let me guess... I can't be there...  
Yomi- Somebody has studied their manuel. No, Lord Koenma. No outsiders are permitted to attend because of possible interference.  
Koenma- Then I won't be able to place a barrier up around...?  
Kurama- No.  
Koenma- Kurama, while these two alpha idiots fight, you'll be vulnerable out there!

Yusuke looks over his shoulder to watch Kurama nod slightly.

Kurama- I'm not weakened at this stage...  
Yomi- But you will be focused on our battle, Kurama.

Yusuke looks away again and swallows hard. For several minutes nobody moves or makes a sound. Then, finally Yusuke shakes out his right hand.

Yusuke- Then I guess we have to settle this right here.

Yomi and Kurama, both, feel Yusuke release his built up energy. The Toushin then turns and moves to face Kurama, purposely putting his back to Yomi. Chocolate eyes raise to meet golden again.

Yusuke- I take it he has to kill me... to claim you now... Right?

Kurama furrows his eyebrows.

Kurama- Y-yes, but...  
Yusuke- Then do it, Lord Yomi.

Yomi's eyebrows scrunch quickly at this new development.

Kurama- Yusuke,...?  
Yusuke- Just.. let me go... looking into your beautiful eyes, Kurama.

Again the atmosphere in the room is tense, yet nervous. Koenma looks away closing his eyes when Yomi finally moves toward Yusuke. This time Kurama refuses to obey his instincts to move back. Instead, he leaps forward to place himself between his Alpha and the threat to his life. In an instant Yomi recognizes the energy of the kitsune's brandished Rose Whip and stops. Kurama snarls at Yomi.

Kurama- I will finish you with one more step... You told me that this decision was mine... Well, I have decided.

Koenma looks back to watch anxiously. Yomi knows that Kurama is serious as he's ever been.

Kurama- He is the Father of my kits. He's powerful enough to protect us... And I will teach him everything he'll need to know... Step back now, Yomi!

Slowly Yomi obeys.

Yomi- You realize that I can no longer allow you to be my Second-In-Command.  
Kurama- I care nothing for status, anyway.

Now Yusuke spins to face Yomi.

Yusuke- Hey, hold on, wait... We could merge our territories, Yomi.  
Yomi- (Scowls) You can't be serious.  
Yusuke- Do I look like I'm... err... I am serious, Yomi.  
Yomi- This would bring us right back to square one, you idiot. Who would be the dominant ruler?  
Kurama- Yusuke, no... you don't...  
Yusuke- I'll gladly be your Second.

All the goat's ears stand up.

Yusuke- You stay in Gandera and handle that side, I'll stay in Tourin and...  
Yomi- Is he serious, Kurama?

The kitsune crosses his arms and sighs deeply.

Kurama- It would seem so.

Yomi chuckles.

Yomi- That would truly have Mukuro blowing her top.  
Yusuke- You draw up the paperwork and I'll...

Yomi raises a hand to interrupt Yusuke before he can continue any further.

Yomi- You would do this.. just so Kurama could keep his status?  
Yusuke- Yes, Sir. I know, firsthand, how loyal Kurama has been to me. I know he values your friendship... How about it, Yomi?

Yomi looks away.

Yomi- It always amazes me how blind people who have their sight can be.  
Yusuke- What?  
Yomi- My answer is no, Lord Urameshi. We will always be allies, but I will not take your territory. I'm going home now. Kurama, you will explain this to him, I'm sure.

Yusuke stands stunned as Yomi moves toward the door. Kurama raises a hand to hide his amusement.

Yomi- Feel free to drop by anytime. Bring the kits by, I'm sure they will enjoy playing with Prince Shura... Take good care of.. your fox, Lord Urameshi.

When Yomi goes through the double doors, his amused chuckle echoing back to them, Yusuke turns to look back up at Kurama puzzled.

Yusuke- What the h--- just happened?

Kurama leans forward to nuzzle Yusuke's ear.

Kurama- Yusuke, Love, you are the Lord of the Tourin Territory.  
Yusuke- I know that much...  
Kurama- Since I am now your mate...  
Yusuke- Yeah...  
Kurama- Then I automatically become your Second-In-Command.

For several moments Yusuke tilts his head staring at Kurama. Then, suddenly, it seems to sink in and Yusuke nearly facedrops. He leans forward with a hand on one knee to slap himself in the forehead. Koenma now begins to laugh. Kurama straightens back up and swings his tail around to tickle Yusuke's chin. For the second time in a month, Yusuke slowly erupts into laughter until he has to move to embrace Kurama to keep from falling over. Koenma quiets as he watches the kitsune wrap his arms around his chosen Alpha, the pure affection very clear as he purrs quietly. 


	16. Segway

**Originally, these two parts were seperate in my notebooks. But for the sake of space on FF, and since I've already said that there would only be three (Maybe.. just maybe, if this isn't boring you, a fourth part in the future) I decided to merge these two smaller parts. **

I will warn you, some things coming up in the remainder of this story will NOT be pretty. So if you like dark... if you like unexpected twists... stay with me. There will be at least one character death that I can recall. But I'm not saying who.

Now, let's turn the hourglass over a couple times, take a deep breath, and begin.

Segway --------------------------------------------------- Two Months

After returning home to Tourin, with his new, pregnant mate in tow, Yusuke's announcement was very well received. So well, in fact, that the celebration around Yusuke's Tower had continued on for a couple weeks. While Yusuke outwardly enjoyed all the festivities, inwardly he was constantly alert. Kurama never mentioned anything, but he would feel Yusuke's mane of hair bristle everytime new guests or delegations arrived to congratulate them. He would notice Yusuke sniff each gift after it was presented.

At night, when they would return to the privacy of Yusuke's well-guarded quarters, Kurama would snuggle into their very large bed. Yusuke, though, would patrol every room, pausing at every window to scan the grounds. Kurama would wait patiently, never complaining of his Alpha's instinctual protectiveness. Only when the Toushin Lord was completely satisfied of their security would he undress and join his kitsune mate.

Most nights, they would enjoy their own celebration of their union. Yusuke always being gentle and ever conscious of Kurama's developing kits. Afterwards, they would drift off together in sleep. In these moments, Kurama would always feel Yusuke's thoughts when they dwelled on the only thing missing from their lives: Hiei.

(The group of Shinobi split up and continue to scour Demon World, fruitlessly as of yet.)

Then, one night, not more than a couple days after all the celebrating ended, on one of Yusuke's nightly patrols, he caught a snake demon attempting to sneak stealthily over the balcony wall. Of course, he quickly made short work of the unlucky demon with a quick blast of his Spirit Gun. But this demon's destruction made the rest of his party, who'd been hidden on the ground, squeal and scatter. Yusuke took out several more with his Shotgun, while Toushin guards showed up to chase the rest unsuccessfully.

When the immediate investigation of this breach revealed several dead guards along a secluded section of the outer wall, Yusuke had had enough. He quickly placed Hokushin in charge once more, told him how they could be contacted, and moved his then-two-month pregnant mate to Spirit World.

He decided to take Lord Koenma up on his open invitation of a temporary apartment for them. This is where they have spent the past month peacefully together. Wanting for nothing. Except one thing: Hiei.

For the koorime, it has not quite been such a peaceful two months. Even though he has the barrier in place, it is mostly directed upward to keep from being detected by Koenma. Or more precisely, the SDF troops that, in his mind, are searching for his Alpha.

For this fact, the walls of the barrier that reach the ground are weaker. This serves to keep out most of the lesser demon scavengers. But once in a while a stronger demon or two will get through to cause havoc. While Sabaktu continues to rest and regain his strength it is Hiei that is left mostly with the task of defending their hiding place.

The koorime feels how the exertion of battle, not to mention his developing twins, are depleting his energy. But he never shows it to his son. He must keep the boy as calm and comfortable as possible. Hiei tends to Sabaktu's every need without complaint. But he begins to notice that, while his own pregnancy is progressing, (Fire Demons only carry for Three months) Sabaktu's is doing so much slower. Hiei begins to realize that it is because of their human sire. Along with this, comes another realization: He will deliver before Sabaktu.

Then, sure enough, not many nights later the koorime wakes in the middle of the night. Instinct tells him the cause of the immense pains that come in waves. Fortunately, while he delivers his twins, with the help of Sabaktu, his jagan is able to keep the barrier functioning with very little problems. This is a double-edged sword in a way. Because, while the jagan is concentrating on the barrier, it can offer little comfort to it's en-laboured host. Thankfully, though it takes several hours, both twins are delivered successfully. The youngest arriving just before the full light of Demon World's sunrise. Then, after seeing to their cleaning and first meal wearily, Hiei slips away into hibernation. Leaving Sabaktu to take his turn at watching over the newborns and his Father. Though Sabaktu is still recovering, as much as possible considering, the boy is no slouch when it comes to stepping up to do his share of the protecting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not an expert in childbirth, having never had any myself. I just know that it hurts a really whole lot. :o/ So I hope that this much of a description of the birth of Hiei's twins will suffice. Hey, at least they are here, now, and safe... so far... :o? 


	17. Scene 16

**Scene 16 ------------------------------------------- Spirit World **

When Koenma enters Yusuke's apartment, he finds the pair snuggling on the couch, eyes closed, enjoying a Spirit-Sharing session. Koenma fidgets, fingering a file, wondering if he should interrupt. Normally, he would just leave and return later, but today he has brought something that they need to see. Yusuke and Kurama feel the godling enter, but continue until they realize that he's not leaving. During these sessions, Kurama has utilized the time, and their mental connection, to teach Yusuke about many aspects of demon laws and nature. Today's 'lesson' is shortened, though, when Koenma doesn't leave as he usually would. Slowly, they detach themselves and turn their eyes toward the Teen godling. When they see the file in his hands Kurama sits up and watches Yusuke dash over to Koenma.

Koenma- I didn't mean to disturb...

Yusuke snatches the file away from Koenma's nervous grasp. Kurama stands and goes over to join Ysuke as he opens the file.

Kurama- Birth records...

Yusuke swallows, then looks up at Koenma.

Yusuke- Twin boys...  
Koenma- Yes... Born in the southern part of Demon World... A region known as the Shikyo Valley...  
Kurama- I know of it.

Yusuke looks up at Kurama quickly.

Yusuke- You've been there?

Kurama sighs as his ears droop.

Kurama- I said I know of it... Even I avoided that region at all costs... It's the most inhospitable area of all Demon World.  
Yusuke- Yeah... It figures that he'd be there, then.

Yusuke looks into the folder again.

Yusuke- Twins... Two boys... That figures, too... Toushins usually always have males.  
Kurama- What did he name them??

Yusuke glances up at Kurama, then scans the file again.

Yusuke- It says here that... Sabaktu... named them...

Yusuke looks up at Koenma as another memory crashes over him. The time when he'd seen into their small apartment in Satjiyu's fortress. This memory is now coupled with something Kurama had taught him. Yusuke scowls.

Yusuke- So... Hiei is still allowing his son to...?  
Kurama- Yes. Perhaps it was a... mutual decision.

Koenma watches Kurama bow his head, then move away hugging himself, his tail drooping sadly.

Yusuke- The boy named them... Ichiro and Jiro... One and two... Real creative, kid.  
Kurama- (Quietly) Considering that it was Sabaktu... I'm amazed they are even named period.

Yusuke gives the file back to Koenma with a curse. He then turns and moves away. When Yusuke glances toward Kurama he sees the tears on his overly-emotional mate's cheeks. The Toushin moves to sit on the couch beside Kurama and embraces him.

Koenma- Well, there is some good news, guys.

Yusuke looks back up at Koenma.

Yusuke- Yeah, you know where to search now.  
Koenma- That, plus the fact that no death papers have been issued, yet.

Kurama nods and wipes his cheeks as he works loose from Yusuke.

Koenma- I've already contacted Touya and the others to direct them there.  
Kurama- But it's a large region...  
Yusuke- Whose territory?

Kurama sighs, then shrugs.

Kurama- Well, half of it is in Yomi's... The other half is divided between yours and Mukuro's.

Yusuke leaps up and hurries over to his jacket to dig out his communicator.

Yusuke- Great!

Koenma and Kurama meet eyes as Yusuke summons uo Hokushin. The bald monk's head bows on the compact's mirror.

Hokushin- Greetings, M'Lord.  
Yusuke- Hokushin, I need you to send some troops to assist in a search for Lord Hiei.  
Hokushin- You have a location on him?  
Yusuke- We just learned that he's in the Shikyo Valley region...

When the monk's expression darkens Yusuke pauses.

Yusuke- What?  
Hokushin- I regret that we cannot assist...  
Yusuke- Why not?!  
Hokushin- That is a forbidden area... Any Toushin that set foot there.. never returned. We do not go there anymore... Your Father made it a law...

Hokushin pauses a moment.

Hokushin- Will you defy your Father's law?

For several moments Yusuke considers the options. Finally he closes his eyes.

Yusuke- No, Hokushin... I won't.

Kurama visibly relaxes. Koenma studies the kitsune's enlarging middle a moment when Kurama begins to rub his side slowly.

Yusuke- Can I ask you to station troops along that border as close as they can get?  
Hokushin- Yes, sire. That we can do.  
Yusuke- Okay. Make sure they know what Hiei looks like... His son that's with him is very similar.. except he has aqua blue spiky hair... He's only slightly shorter than Hiei. His name is Sabaktu.

Hokushin nods.

Kurama- If they'll be traveling they'll have twin boys with them, newborns.  
Koenma- And Sabaktu is still pregnant.  
Yusuke- Did you get all that?

Hokushin nods again.

Hokushin- Yes, M'Lord. Your orders will be carried out exactly. Best wishes to you and Lord Kurama.

Yusuke closes the compact angrily.

Kurama- That was a good idea, Love.  
Yusuke- Do you think Yomi will...?  
Koenma- I've already contacted him, as well.  
Kurama- Yusuke, only the most ruthless, cutthroat demons inhabit that area... Mostly rogue bands that only leave it to steal and kill...

Yusuke bows his head and leans on the chair where his jacket is hanging.

Kurama- I should've guessed that Hiei would go there... I was so wrapped up in my own...  
Yusuke- Should I know why?  
Kurama- He grew up there... with a gang of rogues...

Yusuke turns to look at Koenma.

Yusuke- You know most of Hiei's past... Can't you trace names or...?  
Koenma- Unfortunately, Hiei had killed most of them himself before he left the region to terrorize the rest of Demon World... after he escaped from Satjiyu the first time, of course... The remainder were killed by other means...

Yusuke sighs and raises a hand to his forehead.

Yusuke- S---... I need an aspirin.

Kurama picks a seed out of his long, silver locks as Yusuke moves to sit beside him heavily.

Kurama- Here. Eat this, Love.

Yusuke takes the seed without hesitation and thanks Kurama mentally.

Koenma- I will keep you informed of any more news, guys.  
Yusuke- Yeah. Thanks. I guess we can hope that those five Shinobi will find them.

Koenma nods and leaves. Yusuke continues chewing the seed thoughtfully.

Yusuke- Twins...  
Kurama- Your first sons.

Kurama lowers his eyes.

Kurama- At least we know they're still alive.

Yusuke faces Kurama and lays a hand on his thigh affectionately.

Yusuke- Kurama, you know I'll love all my kids...  
Kurama- You know the significance of his firstborn.  
Yusuke- Yeah... I can't change that..

Kurama shakes his head. He then smiles down at his belly.

Kurama- These will still be powerful Princes...  
Yusuke- Or Princesses... Your genes could still work to give us daughters... You always say that you feel one of them is a little weaker spiritually...

Kurama nods.

Kurama- We'll know as they get closer to their due date.

Yusuke moves the hand up to lay on Kurama's swell.

Yusuke- Only one more month, Babe...  
Kurama- Give or take.

Kurama smiles at Yusuke as he raises his tail up between them to tickle Yusuke's chin in his usual, private sign of affection. Yusuke catches the tail and kisses it, taking in his mate's wonderful, 'maternal' scent.

Name means "Death" :o/ 


	18. Scene 17

**Did I say something about a train? (Momma Hiei(08) glares at any kiddies in the room) **

Scene 17 ------------------------------------------- Shikyo Valley

In the dimly-lit cave, Hiei is stirred out of his day-and-a-half long hibernation by about the only thing that can bring an extremely exhausted demon out early. A pair of nuzzling noses. As Hiei awakes, he knows instinctually who the noses belong to and what they are searching for. The koorime works himself onto his side so they can nurse, having regained some, but not quite all of his strength. Hiei glances around searching for Sabaktu. The blue-haired boy, though not at his full strength, either, has been very beneficial in seeing to his twins' care so far. Still, the birthing process was long and hard on the small koorime, nearly costing him his life. When Sabaktu hears Hiei stirring in the makeshift nest of furs they'd made together, he makes his way over to check on the new family. Sabaktu relaxes some when he hears Hiei purring quietly to his tiny sons. He smiles to see that they are nursing hungrily. Hiei glances up at his son wearily.

Hiei- (Quietly) Master,...

Sabaktu lays a hand on Hiei's head gently, fingers rubbing his scalp soothingly.

Sabaktu- (Quietly) How are you doing, Father?

Hiei sighs and looks back down at his naked babies.

Hiei- I'll be fine, Sabie... I'll just need to... heal some more...

Sabaktu watches Hiei gently trace the tiny black tattooing on his firstborn son's back.

Sabaktu- I think they're beautiful...  
Hiei- Yes... And very hungry.  
Sabaktu- Are you hungry, Koi?

Hiei nods slightly.

Hiei- I am, Alpha, but I can wait...

Hiei feels his jagan opening behind the ward and jerks upright to look toward the cave entrance, ignoring the twins' indignant protests.

Hiei- Get me my cloak and sword!  
Sabaktu- Wha..?

Then Sabaktu feels the presence and turns just as a figure enters calmly. Hiei hisses, ignoring the pain, as he blinks over between this stranger and Sabaktu.

Demon- Well, well, well. Looky what we have here...

Sabaktu gets into the nest to crouch over the babies. Their tiny instincts slowly quiet them as they sense danger.

Hiei- You see nothing... Leave.. and you might live...  
Demon- What I see... are two newborn babies, a pregnant boy,... and a weak mutt.

The demon's cold blue eyes look Hiei over appraisingly. From the top of his head down his openly displayed, although short, body.

Demon- A very... appealing mutt, though...  
Hiei- Come closer and you will see how weak I am.  
Demon- I'm not going to beat around the bush with you, Little One... I've been watching this cave since I detected your jagan's barrier several days ago...

Hiei snarls and begins to raise his hand to remove the ward. But he freezes when the intruder opens his larger, glowing red jagan.

Demon- Remove that ward and I will destroy your mind, Little One.

Hiei takes a couple steps back as he glances toward his pile of clothes and stolen sword on the other side of the cave.

Demon- You move toward that and I'll go straight for your nest.

Hiei glares back up at the tall stranger. The demon half closes his natural jagan and remains calm. He senses that the koorime knows that his natural red jagan is older and more powerful than his own implanted purple one.

Hiei- What do you want?  
Demon- I want to eat... So does the rest of my rogue gang, some of which are waiting outside... I'm sure your jagan has sensed them as well...

Sabaktu now snarls and starts to move up beside his Father. Hiei glances quickly toward him.

Hiei- Stay back, Master...  
Sabaktu- How many..?  
Hiei- Too many.  
Demon- Master, hmm? Interesting...

Hiei looks back up at the demon, concealing his spike of fear as best he can from Sabaktu, at least. The demon chuckles.

Demon- The way I see it, I could call them in and we could have one quick meal...

The demon raises his eyes to meet Hiei's again.

Demon- Or we can work something out... Something that would bring us enough money for many meals every day...

Hiei's warded jagan not only tells him about the five other demons outside waiting, but it whispers to him of their intentions. The stranger nods when he sees the change in Hiei's expression.

Demon- I'm glad that we are understanding each other.  
Hiei- Who are you?!  
Demon- My name is Kichiro... But you can call me Master now...  
Sabaktu- He only calls one...!!

In a move so quick that Hiei's weakened body has no time to react, Kichiro blinks forward to get the younger koorime by the neck, then over to get Hiei's sword. He makes Sabaktu cry out as he pins him against the cavewall. Hiei's eyes widen when Kichiro places the point of his sword against Sabaktu's belly.

Kichiro- Do I have to do this, Little One?

Hiei glances back at his babies when they begin to whimper with fright. He then looks back toward Sabaktu.

Kichiro- Or will you submit yourself to me...? Do that and I'll spare this one and your babies.

Hiei realizes that, once again, he is trapped. Slowly, he caves to the all-too-familiar feeling. Sabaktu tries to struggle out of Kichiro's strong grasp until he feels the swordtip press a little more against his pregnant belly. The younger demon's own instincts to protect his unborn child cause him to once more go limp. Hiei sees his son's reaction and slowly he sinks to his knees. When he bows his head Kichiro nods and looks into Sabaktu's red eyes again.

Kichiro- See? Your.. servant.. Father submits to me... Do you accept this, Little.. Master?

Sabaktu painfully looks toward his Father again. But he, too, has come to the same realization. When he closes his eyes and reluctantly nods Kichiro drops him, making Sabaktu cry out and double up in pain. Hiei looks up quickly.

Hiei- Sabie,...!  
Kichiro- Then I decide to spare your pathetic life... for now.

Kichiro moves away from Sabaktu to sit on a small boulder. He calmly inspects Hiei's sword as the dark koorime hurries over to check Sabaktu. Hiei gathers Sabaktu up and helps him back over to the nest. Kichiro lays the sword on his lap and looks toward his newly acquired pair of servants.

Kichiro- I know who you are, Mutt.

Hiei stiffens.

Kichiro- My jagan can gather information, too. Come stand before me,... Lord Hiei.

Sabaktu looks painfully up at his Father.

Sabaktu- Father,...?

Hiei sees how frightened and pained his son is and lays a hand on his heaving chest.

Hiei- (Quietly) Relax, Sabie... I know what he wants... I'll survive it... You stay here and watch my babies.

When Sabaktu swallows and nods, Hiei stands and goes over to face Kichiro. He watches the handsomely cold demon leer as his piercing blue eyes travel over him again.

Kichiro- Ummm... You're small... But your.. beauty pleases me...

Kichiro reaches one of his hands out to touch Hiei's slightly swollen chest. He then strokes it downward slowly, keeping his eyes locked onto Hiei's. He watches the red eyes unfocus slightly when his hand finally moves down further to grasp his balls firmly.

Kichiro- Come closer... Show me that you're willing to hear my.. deal.

Hiei stiffles a snarl, then forces himself to move forward. Kichiro smiles approvingly when Hiei spreads his feet, giving him more access to grope him. Hiei finally lowers his eyes to clearly show his submission. Kichiro nods.

Kichiro- Good boy... You're well-hung for such a small Mutt... You'll bring good money... Here's my deal, Lord Hiei... I know that Demon World is being scoured with demons looking for you... My gang has already encountered a couple.. unfortunate ones...

Hiei's eyes widen, but he keeps them lowered.

Kichiro- But none of the other searchers are anywhere near here... There's nobody around that will save you or your... family in time... Nod if you understand me so far.

Hiei nods stiffly.

Kichiro- So their safety now depends totally on you. Nod.

Hiei obeys. His insides begin to churn, but he swallows and forces himself to stay calm. Kichiro chuckles and raises the hand to begin stroking Hiei's spikes. He wisely keeps his other hand on the sword. Hiei notes this sadly.

Kichiro- Interesting markings you have here... If you'll agree to come back to my village and join my stable of whores... I'll see that your family over there... is well taken care of... Are we still understanding each other?

Hiei closes his eyes and slowly nods. Kichiro closes his fingers in Hiei's spikes and tugs him closer until their lips are barely touching.

Kichiro- (Quietly) Prove to me... that you accept this deal... willingly.

Hiei takes a deep breath, inhaling Kichiro's scent of arousal, then leans to greet his leering lips with his own slightly parted. Instead of being quickly "devoured", as he expected, Kichiro begins to plunder his cavern slowly. Hiei still feels the demon's hunger, though, as his lizard-like tongue delves deeply. Exploring every inch of Hiei's mouth, working him open wider gently. The sword is soon brushed aside and Kichiro's other arm draws his reluctantly submissive new "toy" onto his lap. When Kichiro finally pulls back with a moan he nods.

Kichiro- I'm... almost convinced...

For a brief moment Hiei's jagan tries to help his mind resist, but then he hears Sabaktu quietly soothing his babies behind them. The koorime wills his jagan to close behind the ward then he lifts his hands to begin untying the plain, brown fur vest that Kichiro is wearing. Kichiro moans quietly with another nod when Hiei's hands fall to the fly of his black leather pants.

Kichiro- I do believe that we're getting... warmer, Firefly...

Kichiro pulls Hiei's mouth back to his own. His large, muscled arms easily hold the weakened koorime tightly against him as he slides down off the boulder. Hiei feels the weight pinning him to the cool cave floor. It affectively squashes any resolve he had left, but not the former "training" that he's already endured over much of his life. Suddenly Kichiro's red jagan flares open and he looks toward Sabaktu.

Kichiro- Act on that plan, Blueboy, and you three die!

Hiei turns his head to look toward Sabaktu who was starting to climb out of the nest.

Hiei- No, Sabie... Please, don't... Remember your baby... Take care of the twins.

Kichiro nods and gives Hiei his full attention again. In the nest, Sabaktu turns his back toward them, not out of shame, but out of respect. The younger demon explores his mixed feelings as he shelters the twins, allowing them to finish their nursing from his own breasts. Of course, the boy is sorrowed by these new circumstances, but then he also feels the burden of being the Alpha of his Father lift from him. Sabaktu closes his eyes tightly when he hears Hiei's brief cry of pain behind him. The boy's own "training" telling him that Kichiro has just "found" his Father successfully. 


	19. Scene 18

**Scene 18 ------------------------------------------- One Hour Later **

Kichiro finally raises up on his hands and knees, lifting himself off of the heaving, gasping koorime beneath him.

Kichiro- Uhh, you are d--- good, Firefly... I think we have an agreement... Am I correct?

Hiei stares at the cieling, but nods.

Kichiro- Say it. Tell me, Little One.

Hiei swallows to find his voice.

Hiei- Y-yes... For them... I w-will give.. myself... to you,... M-Mas-ter...

Kichiro nods. He strokes a hand down his side to cup Hiei's rear, watches Hiei flinch painfully, then releases the grasp.

Kichiro- Okay. You're still tender back here.  
Hiei- N-no... s---...

Kichiro ignores Hiei's weak irritation.

Kichiro- I know you had a rough delivery. Like I said, I've been watching this cave for a few days now. I'm not an idiot, Lord Hiei. Look at me.

Hiei slowly focuses his gaze on the blue-eyed demon hovering over top of him.

Kichiro- As long as you stay.. co-operative... you'll find that I can be quite... charismatic.

Kichiro chuckles briefly.

Kichiro- I won't put you to work in my brothel until your a-- is fully healed... Perhaps there are.. other ways... that you'll be able to pleasure me until then...

Hiei understands the demon's words and slowly nods. Kichiro raises up onto his feet to pull up his pants.

Kichiro- I think we're going to get along just great then, Mutt. Now, get up and get dressed. I'll go settle my group down out there.

Kichiro glances toward the sword after helping Hiei get up onto his knees, but decides to leave it.

Kichiro- If all of you aren't out there in five minutes, we're all be back in... There's only one way out of this cave, Little One... D---, you'll need a new name... Think of something, will you, Lord Hiei?

Hiei raises his red eyes to watch Kichiro leave. Hiei gets to his feet and makes his way to his cloak. Hiei notices the sword that Kichiro left. Sabaktu turns his head toward him, but keeps his eyes lowered.

Sabaktu- I'm.. sorry, Father...  
Hiei- Wasn't your fault... B------ knows what he's doing... We're both too weak...

Hiei hears his son sob and hurries over to him.

Hiei- Sabie,...  
Sabaktu- What.. now...?

Hiei sighs.

Hiei- We have no choice. Bring them and follow me.

Hiei limps back over to gather up the sword. Sabaktu gathers up the twins. Then he follows Hiei out of the cave. Out on the barren plateau in front of the cave Kichiro and his group are waiting. Four other demons as big or larger than himself. Hiei doesn't have to open his jagan to feel their strength. When they see Hiei with the sword a couple of them start forward until Kichiro raises a hand stopping them. Hiei sighs quietly, then leads his family across the plateau to face Kichiro. He offers his new master the sword.

Hiei- You forgot this inside,.. Master.

Kichiro nods and takes the sword.

Kichiro- Wise decision... Will we need to leash you and your son? Put the babies in a cage?

Hiei lowers his eyes and shakes his head.

Hiei- No. You have caught us. We will come.  
Kichiro- Dasan.

One of the other demons, about Kichiro's size, comes over quickly.

Kichiro- Ready?  
Dasan- Yes, Master.  
Kichiro- Remove your ward, but keep your jagan closed, Firebug...  
Hiei- Sh-Shiyounin.

Kichiro hesitates as he thinks, then nods. Hiei raises one of his hands to pull off the thick warding wrap on his forehead. The new demon, a mage, places a hand on Hiei's forehead, over his closed jagan. Dasan chants a spell quickly, then triggers it.

Dasan- Seal!

A sharp pain stabs through Hiei's head, making him collapse to one knee.

Sabaktu- Father,...?!  
Kichiro- Relax, boy. We just sealed his third eye so it can't react against us on its own... Now get up, Shiyounin, and let's go... It's a three day walk at least, back to my village... now that we got a pregnant boy and two babies.

Kichiro offers Hiei a hand to help him back up to his feet. When Hiei is steady enough he turns to take one of his babies from Sabaktu.

Hiei- I'm okay, son... Let's go.

Sabaktu nods and lowers his eyes. They fall into step with the group, a couple of the larger demons bringing up the rear. 


	20. Scene 19

**Scene 19 ------------------------------------------- Three Days Later **

After travelling steadily, but slowly through sparsely populated areas to avoid unwanted attention, the group of rogues finally take a break when Sabaktu collapses. Hiei just has time to snatch Jiro from him as he falls to his knees.

Ashuru- Boss!!

Kichiro and Dasan, who were a little ways ahead chatting, turn around. They come back quickly when they see Hiei checking Sabaktu.

Kichiro- Who touched him?!  
Ashuru- Nobody. The little b---- just collapsed.

Hiei glances up.

Hiei- He's slipping into hibernation...

Kichiro hesitates, then looks around at the other three demons.

Kichiro- Spread out and keep watch... We'll rest here for tonight.

Hiei's four-day-old twins dig their tiny claws into his cloak as he makes their older brother more comfortable. Kichiro opens his third eye to examine Sabaktu calmly a moment. But he doesn't like what he finds.

Kichiro- (Quietly) The boy's not well.

Hiei rolls his eyes.

Hiei- No f---ing s---, Einstein.

Kichiro tilts his head a little confused. Hiei silently berates himself for using the line that he's heard Yusuke say too many times. The koorime shakes his head.

Hiei- Nothing, never mind...  
Kichiro- I meant... He's not going to live long after he has his b------.

Dasan looks up at his leader.

Dasan- Is there something I can do, 'Chiro?  
Hiei- No... The Master is correct...

Hiei lays a hand on Sabaktu's bulging belly when the boy's eyes fully shut. The two demons then watch Hiei move a flap of Sabaktu's dirty blue yukata aside. When they see the mark Dasan looks back up at Kichiro.

Dasan- A claim mark...  
Kichiro- D---... His claimer is dead?

Hiei just nods, not wanting to give out any more information than necessary. Kichiro looks at Dasan.

Kichiro- I smell water nearby, Dasan. Go get a cool rag for the boy... We don't want him overheating in this afternoon sun... He's part koorime, rermember.

Dasan bows then blinks away. Kichiro squats down beside Hiei.

Kichiro- There's nothing we can do...  
Hiei- I know this... I've dealt with it since we left...

Hiei clamps his mouth shut with a quiet growl.

Kichiro- (Quietly) Satjiyu's?

Hiei looks up quickly and notices Kichiro's half open jagan.

Kichiro- Serve me well and his remaining time will be as comfortable as I can make it.

After a moment Hiei looks back down at Sabaktu.

Hiei- I already agreed to that... humiliation... back at the cave... I also know that you have no intention of allowing me to return to...

Kichiro places a hand on Hiei's head quickly.

Kichiro- (Quietly) The rest of these morons have no idea who you are. For my safety I prefer to keep it that way, Shiyounin... Do you understand that?

When Hiei finally nods, Kichiro begins to stroke his ebony spikes. The koorime looks away, but doesn't protest the "handling".

Kichiro- I thought I recognized this mark on your head... I knew that rogue well enough...  
Hiei- The b------ is dead.  
Kichiro- By your hand, no doubt.  
Hiei- No... By his.

Hiei looks back down at Sabaktu, then leans to caress one of his pale cheeks.

Kichiro- He killed his own claimer?  
Hiei- Hn... He did it to... free us...

Kichiro looks at Hiei, but just stands up. Dasan returns.

Dasan- Here, Shiyounin.

Hiei glares up at the mage briefly as he takes the damp cloth.

Hiei- Shi d--- it...  
Kichiro- We're only a couple hours from home, we can afford to camp here tonight. Rest and nurse your little brats,.. Shi.  
Dasan follows Kichiro off as Hiei bends to begin swabbing Sabaktu's face. When Kichiro sits on a dead fallen tree several feet away Dasan remains standing, studying his boss.

Kichiro- What now, Dasan?  
Dasan- (Quietly) When the boy dies... won't you lose some of your leverage over...?  
Kichiro- (Quietly) By the time Blueboy has his halfbreed mutt, we'll have Shi... You remember how to make those collars Satjiyu showed you, right?

Dasan nods. Kichiro does as well. Hiei glances toward them briefly.

Kichiro- (Quietly) We're going to make good money off of that koorime... and his little mutts for a very, very long time, Das... Trust me, I know what I'm doing.

Dasan glances toward Hiei as the koorime leans to brush his hibernating son's lips. The mage then grins and sits down beside Kichiro.

Kichiro- (Quietly) I'd say the boy has one, possibly two months left... By that time, Shi will be all ours... I got some big plans, Dasan.  
Dasan- Too bad the boy's going to die... A Father/Son working team would be...

Kichiro cuffs Dasan up side his head.

Kichiro- Shut up, you moron... (Quietly) Besides, I told you. Shi has those two babies.  
Dasan- (Quietly) Ahhh... Planning for the future... Now I see...

Kichiro rolls his eyes. He then looks to check on Hiei to find him nursing his twins now. The way Hiei is hugging them lets Kichiro know that the koorime's probably got excellent hearing. 


	21. Scene 20

**Scene 20 ------------------------------------------- Spirit World/ The Next Morning **

Koenma yawns as he enters his office, "ready" to start a bright new day. A red ogre hands him a cup of black coffee then leaves. The godling floats over to where George is working at the tracking station. He hears the blue ogre mumbling curses as he checks a long readout ticker.

Koenma- What is it, George?  
George- Something's wrong, sir... Early the other morning we had a fix on Hiei...  
Koenma- I remember... I contacted Touya and Jin to go to that location because they were the closest...  
George- Well, we had the fix for only a couple minutes... Then it.. disappeared...

Koenma rubs his chin, fighting another yawn.

Koenma- Something may have made him drop it, you're thinking?  
George- Yes... if it was Hiei... The signature has disappeared and it's not come back since.

One of Koenma's baby eyebrows twitches.

Koenma- What do you mean 'If it was Hiei'?

Now George looks at his small, but powerful boss, nervously.

George- Uh, w-well, sir...I.. I analyzed it over night... The results said that it wasn't Hiei.. exactly...  
Koenma- It's too early for this, George.  
George- I'm figuring it was his jagan, sir... Somehow, it must have become unwarded long enough... or been in some kind of.. distress...

Just then the communication signal beeps and George hurries over to hit the button. Koenma turns to his viewscreen as Touya's cold, handsome features appear.

Koenma- Touya,...  
Touya- Lord Koenma. Jin and I have found the cave.  
Koenma- Go on.  
Touya- Lord Hiei was definately here...  
Koenma- (Sighs) Was?  
Touya- We found a nest, of sorts, inside... Hiei's scent, as well as a similar one, are all over the area. So they were living here...

Touya's green bangs wave gently and he looks to the side. They hear Jin's accented voice giving his report.

Jin- Narry a sign or speck of anyone from up way high, neither.  
Koenma- D---!  
Touya- There's more, sir. There's a small group of strange scents...  
Koenma- So someone else was there?  
George- Oh no.  
Touya- Yes. But it's puzzling, sir. There's no obvious signs of any kind of battle or attack... No remains of any kind, physical or residual.  
Koenma- George says he thinks the signal we detected a few days ago was a distress signal from Hiei's jagan.  
Touya- If they were captured, which isn't at all very unlikely in this region, it was an easy one...  
Koenma- Well, considering Hiei had just given birth to twins... And his other son being pregnant, also... D--- it, why did Hiei have to run!!?  
Touya- We'll continue our search, that's all we can do here, sir... This is a very dangerous area. Rogue gangs of demons wander about everywhere. I've had to irradicate a few myself...  
Koenma- Yes. Be careful... One other thing, Touya... I was able to contact you, Jin, and Chu... I got no response from Shishi or Rinku.

Touya glances to the side silently a moment, then he nods.

Touya- Understood, sir. Jin and I will stay together now that we have this lead... Chu's not too far away. We can feel him coming.  
Koenma- Yes, stay together now. Good luck, Touya, and do be careful.

The screen goes black. Koenma sips his coffee and thinks as he floats toward his desk slowly.

George- I could try to run a history around that area... But our reception has never been good in that region.  
Koenma- See what you can get, George.

The Toddler sinks down into his chair and stares at the triple stacks of paperwork.

Koenma- I hate getting so behind on this... I'm already ready to go back to bed.

His eyes catch a strip of red buried amongst one of the stacks. Curiously, he works the paper out. He has several names of his team's family, friends, and other demons 'red-flagged' for immediate processing. When Koenma sees the name on the death certificate form he whines.

Koenma- Oh no!!

George turns as Koenma hops off the chair with the paper. He heads for the door.

George- Sir?  
Koenma- Tell Yusuke to meet me in the West Wing!  
George- Who is it, sir?? Hiei?!  
Koenma- No... The boy Shinobi, Rinku...

Koenma bursts through the large doors. 


	22. Scene 21

**Character death in this scene, not the actual act, but you'll see.**

**Scene 21 ------------------------------------------- The West Wing **

Koenma is hovering outside one of the holding units when Yusuke comes over anxiously.

Yusuke- Yo! George told me to...!  
Koenma- Relax. It's not Hiei or Sabaktu...

Yusuke sighs with relief, then looks through the window. It takes him a moment to recognize the small, floating, opaque form of the boy demon Rinku.

Yusuke- That's.. Rinku...

Koenma nods. Yusuke looks at him.

Yusuke- Wasn't he one of the ones you sent to look for...?  
Koenma- Yes.  
Yusuke- Well, let's talk to him and see what he...

Koenma shakes his head sadly.

Koenma- Look at his eyes, Yusuke... I've seen it many times before from that region.

Yusuke looks into the unit again. The boy's eyes are wide open, but they are pure white.

Yusuke- What does that mean?  
Koenma- I see it a lot in demons that have been killed in the Shikyo Valley region. It means that their mind was destroyed before they met their fate... Rinku won't be able to tell us anything... He won't be able to talk at all... He can only go into oblivion.

Yusuke swallows.

Yusuke- D--- it.. He was only what...? A couple hundred years or so?  
Koenma- Seventy-five, actually.

The Toddler sighs deeply.

Koenma- This means that he was taken out by something very powerful. Something that can destroy minds.

Yusuke looks back at Koenma.

Yusuke- Like a jagan...? You think Hiei did this?  
Koenma- No... Rinku died in a different area of the Shikyo Valley... Several miles North of where Hiei... was.  
Yusuke- Was?

Koenma quietly stamps his approval on a red paper hanging on the unit door, giving his permission for Rinku to be processed.

Koenma- Come have breakfast with me and I'll bring you up to date on the past few days.

Yusuke looks back in at Rinku one last time.

Yusuke- He wasn't such a bad kid...  
Koenma- He was a Shinobi... Whoever took him out is very powerful... I only hope he never knew what hit him.

Koenma turns and sinks to the floor to walk away. Yusuke falls into step beside him.

Yusuke- Your job isn't always easy.  
Koenma- It gets harder when it's young demons that I...  
Yusuke- Guilt can kill you. Believe me, I know... You said those guys volunteered...

Koenma glances up at Yusuke, then nods.

Koenma- How is Kurama doing?  
Yusuke- Getting quiet... He hasn't come out of that den you had built for him in a couple days... He lets me take food in for him, though... But mostly he just sleeps.

Koenma nods.

Koenma- He's preparing to give birth to four kits... We'd sleep a lot, too, I suppose.

Yusuke nods.

Yusuke- I know... I don't disturb him... He's as comfortable as I can make him... At least I can be here for him...

Yusuke pauses to look away from Koenma for a moment. The empathic godling feels Yusuke's anguish. He levitates up to lay a hand on Yusuke's shoulder.

Koenma- You are a great Father, Yusuke... We're going to find Hiei.  
Yusuke- Yeah.

Yusuke gathers himself, then they continue off to go to the cafeteria. 


	23. Scene 22

**Common sense should tell you that, given this "new" situation our little beloved Hiei (Yes, he is my favorite character, in spite of what you may think) is now in, expect a few more Lemony/Citrusy situations from now on. Consider this your warning, please. **

Once again, I do NOT condone prostitution in Real Life in any form.

Scene 22 ------------------------------------------- Shikyo Valley

Kichiro leads Hiei and Dasan, carrying Sabaktu who's still in hibernation, into a small apartment on the third floor of the brothel he owns.

Kichiro- Lay Blueboy on the bed and leave us, Dasan.  
Hiei- His name is Sabaktu.

Hiei follows Dasan over to the small modern-type bed off to one side of the large single-room apartment. The koorime helps the mage lay Sabaktu on the bed. Dasan then straightens up rubbing his back.

Dasan- D---, he must be gonna have twins, too... Or one really huge b------.

Hiei glares up at the older demon as he moves toward the door. Dasan bows slightly to Kichiro as he leaves. Hiei hears Kichiro lock the door and pauses briefly in making Sabaktu roll on his side so he'll be comfortable. Kichiro goes over behind Hiei calmly. He ignores Hiei's clinging twin boys when they both hiss under his cloak.

Kichiro- Bed your babies down, too. Then join me over here on the couch, Shi.

Hiei hesitantly nods and Kichiro moves away. Hiei opens his cloak.

Hiei- (Quietly) Go on, boys... Snuggle up with your brother.

He watches his two tiny, dark-fuzzy-headed boys crawl down onto the bed. They curl up together between Sabaktu and the wall. The koorime bends to stroke them until he's sure that they're asleep. It still awes him that they are actually his babies, born from his own body. Hiei then straightens up, gathers himself for what he knows must be coming. Emotionlessly he turns and goes over to stand before Kichiro. Satjiyu's training once more kicks in and Hiei lowers his eyes.

Hiei- M-may I... pleasure you,.. Master?

Kichiro's eyes travel down Hiei's body as his hands calmly remove his black cloak. The demon pimp nods with a quiet smile when his eyes move back up to Hiei's lowered face. Kichiro moves his hands to Hiei's sides and gently guides the koorime closer to straddle his knees. He continues watching the koorime's expression as he moves one of his large hands around to cup his rear gently. When Hiei shows no signs of pain after a couple firm squeezes Kichiro nods again.

Kichiro- Yes, my little Firebug... I believe your a-- is healed enough now... But I don't want to.. rush through it this time... Undress me... slowly.

Kichiro still keeps his guard up discreetly as Hiei's hands begin to untie his vest.

Kichiro- (Quietly) You may look at me, Shi.

Hiei hesitantly raises his blank, red eyes to meet his master's. Kichiro moves his hands back up Hiei's sides, then begins to use his thumbs to rub Hiei's slightly swollen breasts.

Kichiro- You are a beauty, you know that?

Hiei doesn't answer. Kichiro's thumbs find his nipples. Hiei gasps quietly. They're very sensitive now that he's been nursing his twins. Kichiro continues the rubbing slowly, but it isn't long until he can see the affect it's causing. He lowers his eyes to examine Hiei's slightly swollen breasts.

Kichiro- You like it when I do this... Answer me, M'Lord...  
Hiei- Don't...!

He catches himself and lowers his eyes again.

Kichiro- Don't what? Fondle you? Admire your delicious, little body... Come on, talk to me, Shi.  
Hiei- (Quietly) Don't... call me... that... please.

Hiei grits his teeth when the demon leans up to stroke his long, thick tongue across his comparatively small chest.

Kichiro- Perhaps it's best that I don't... That life is done for you, anyway... You do know that,.. don't you, Firebug?

His blue eyes watch Hiei nod stiffly as he continues laving his breasts, knowing exactly what the sensation is stimulating. In fact, it isn't long until his expectations are met and Hiei's now-hardened nipples begin to leak. Kichiro pulls back a moment, then just flicks the tip of his tongue out to gather a drop of the koorime's sweet milk.

Kichiro- Ummm... delicious, indeed... I had a feeling you would be... sweet, Baby.

Hiei closes his eyes tightly and Kichiro pauses.

Kichiro- You object to this?

For half a moment Hiei doesn't respond, then he shakes his head.

Hiei- If it.. p-pleasures you... My body is... yours...

Before Hiei can say anything more Kichiro leans forward again and latches fully onto one of the nipples. The sudden sensation shocks a sharp gasp from Hiei. As Kichiro continues "nursing" from him, Hiei's body begins to squirm. He hears Kichiro's muffled chuckling turn to moans of delight. His muscled arms easily keep Hiei close as he drains first one breast, then the other. At the equally shocking sensation of Kichiro latching onto his second breast, Hiei's knees buckle. Kichiro moves one of his hands back down to grasp Hiei's rear. he begins to guide the koorime's hips into a gentle, swaying rhythm against his bare chest. Hiei's lips soon part as his panting becomes heavier. Kichiro feels Hiei try to brace himself and pulls back.

Kichiro- (Quietly) Relax, Shi... Don't fight me... We'll be doing this a lot, you know.. Nod.

Again Hiei obeys stiffly. Then he lowers his face and forces himself to relax under Kichiro's guidance. Kichiro soon nods with an approving moan. He gradually quickens his pace until Hiei's body is sliding erratically, instinctually against him. The koorime vaguely feels when Kichiro drops his hand, but by this time he is too lost, too close to the impending completion he feels coming. Kichiro's eager nodding only serves to finally drive Hiei over the edge. When his load explodes on Kichiro's wide, muscled chest the demon lifts his hand to catch Hiei once more.

Kichiro- Uhh, yeah... That feels... good... Nice and.. warm, Firebug.

Spent, Hiei lowers his face to lay on Kichiro's shoulder heaving. Once more, the pimp shows his experience in knowing when to draw Hiei into his next plan. He lifts the koorime back some. Hiei's head bows forward weakly, exhausted. But, as he did in the cave, Kichiro feeds a little of his energy into Hiei. Just enough to keep him from going into hibernation.

Kichiro- I need to know something, Shi... Look up here at me...

When Hiei raises his heavy-lidded eyes they pop open widely. Kichiro has his red, glowing jagan wide open. Hiei begins to panic and tries too look away.

Kichiro- No. I said don't fight me... You know what to do, Shi.

Even as Kichiro speaks Hiei feels his eyes being locked in by the glowing, red orb. With his body already exhausted, and his own jagan effectively sealed, Hiei begins to slowly go limp. Kichiro holds him up and speaks quietly.

Kichiro- (Quietly) Don't panic, Baby... I'm not going to use it to destroy you... I'm just going to explore...

Hiei hears Kichiro, fears what the exploration will reveal, but remains helpless now to resist.

Kichiro- (Quietly) Shhh... Easy... Now that you are mine...

Hiei nods reflexively, numbly.

Kichiro- (Quietly) It's important that I know everything.. I need to... about you...

Kichiro keeps his eyes open, watching Hiei's eyes slowly go pale, almost hollow-looking. The demon then closes his own true eyes and begins. Hiei can feel Kichiro probing through his mind, slithering like a snake, searching deeply. Everytime Hiei tries to throw up a mental barrier Kichiro's powerful jagan breaks it easily. Hiei actually whimpers when his last weak defense is gently crushed. Within seconds he goes completely limp in Kichiro's arms once more. Helpless as all of his memories are opened up and siphoned from him, like liquid through a funnel, into Kichiro's mind. When Kichiro finally pulls his connection away slowly Hiei's eyes close, his head rolls forward, and his body slumps bonelessly onto Kichiro's chest. Kichiro opens his true eyes, closes his jagan, and embraces Hiei's small frame as though he's a young child. He whispers against Hiei's exposed ear.

Kichiro- (Quietly) Like I told you before, Shi... Be a good little slut... And they'll be well taken care of... Nod.

Hiei nods trance-like. Kichiro smiles victoriously, then moves Hiei to the side to make him comfortable on the couch.

Kichiro- Rest now... I'll be back tonight...

Again Hiei nods in the same manner. Kichiro moves to the bed to look down at the sleeping twins. He takes note of the tiny markings on Ichiro. Then he looks down at Sabaktu. For a moment he lays one of his hands on the boy's belly and "listens".

Kichiro- (Whisper) Only one mutt... Good enough...

Kichiro then leaves the apartment, glancing back toward his sleeping koorime.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do I really have to say that there will be another sour lemon in the next scene? 


	24. Scene 23

**Okay. This WILL be graphic. But it is necessary. **

**Scene 23 ------------------------------------------- That Evening **

Hiei is on the bed, leaning against the wall, nursing his twins. Sabaktu is laying awake, still on his side, watching his Father. Hiei has his eyes closed, trying to ignore the reaction to their nursing that he always seems to have. But until the earlier session with Kichiro he never gave it much mind. After a few moments of watching his Father, and the familiar scent emanating from him, Sabaktu cautiously reaches over to lay his hand on Hiei's bare thigh. Hiei opens his eyes and looks down at the familiar touch. Sabaktu's eyes stay on Hiei's, watching for the slightest sign of rejection, as he carefully strokes his hand upward. When it reaches Hiei's hip the koorime finally swallows. Sabaktu stills his hand.

Sabaktu- (Quietly) Father,...  
Hiei- (Quietly) I don't belong to you no more, Sabie... I'm... his property now...

The boy nods with a sad sigh.

Sabaktu- I know, but...

Sabaktu calmly draws his hand away.

Sabaktu- I'm sorry. I guess it's just a... habit...  
Hiei- Hn... Kichiro said that he would be back this evening... When he does come, you will take Ichi and Jiro over to the couch.

Sabaktu raises his eyes to meet Hiei's again. The dark koorime lowers his to watch his nursing babies, embracing them gently.

Sabaktu- Father,...  
Hiei- No arguments, Sabie... I told you, you must be concerned for your own baby's safety... As his property... I won't be able to protest much if he...

Hiei looks back at his son.

Hiei- Sabie, I don't want him pounding on you like I had to watch the other...

Just then the door opens and Kichiro enters, robed in a plain black yukata. Hiei watches Sabaktu nod in agreeance. As Kichiro locks the door behind him, Hiei easily works his half-asleep boys off of him. Sabaktu takes the tiny babies carefully. He then sidesteps the blue-eyed demon as he approaches the bed. Kichiro stands calmly to watch Sabaktu move away to the couch in the middle of the living area. Hiei raises up and moves closer to Kichiro on his knees, successfully regaining his master's full attention once more.

Hiei- You're here to see me,.. Master.

Kichiro chuckles and raises a hand to begin massaging the koorime's scalp.

Kichiro- Easy, Shi... Don't be jealous now... You're right, I am here for you... Let's get started then, shall we?

Hiei lowers his eyes and leans forward. Kichiro keeps his hand on Hiei's head, using it to gently urge the koorime's probing mouth downward. Hiei raises his hands, more out of habit now than anything else, to untie the robe's loosely tied belt.

Kichiro- Umm... yes... I like to be.. explored...

Hiei relaxes and allows his head to be guided lower down Kichiro's lean, not-overly muscled stomache. His training tells Hiei where his master wants him to go. When he reaches Kichiro's groin he finds the demon quite ready. Kichiro moans his approval lustfully. Hiei pulls back briefly to glance at the large member, then leans forward once more. He takes the firm rod into his mouth. Kichiro is easily nowhere near the size Satjiyu was, but this demon's taste is more bitter. Kichiro groans again as his hips begin to slowly pump.

Kichiro- Ahhh, yeaahh, Baby... Take it... Open nice and... wiiiddde.. ummm...

Hiei closes his eyes tightly and obeys. The longer he orals Kichiro the more excited the pimp gets. Hiei relaxes his throat as much as possible and clutches the humping demon's large, muscled legs to keep his balance. Sabaktu, once again, keeps his eyes averted, but he can't close his ears to Kichiro's noisy pleasure. Instead of drawing the boy into the activity, though, it only serves to repulse him. His instincts guiding him in ignoring it because Hiei is no longer 'his'. Kichiro's excitement continuously builds until he reaches his ultimate crescendo. By the time he does expell his load, though, his thick cock is buried sufficiently deep in the koorime's throat. He opens his eyes and lowers them to look down at Hiei. He licks his panting lips when he sees how tightly Hiei's face is pressed to his crotch.

Kichiro- Ohhh, d---... Yeah, Baby... ummm... Drink it, b----...

Hiei continues swallowing quickly, not wanting to meet his end by drowning in this demon's flooding seed. When Kichiro's first load is spent he gently pushes Hiei back off of his still-erect rod. Hiei lays back, heaving to catch his breath. When he recognizes the look of lust that's still in his master's eyes, he hesitantly lays his legs open. Kichiro nods, pleased with his new servant's show of acceptance.

Kichiro- That's my good little slut... I know you've been trained well, Shi.  
Hiei- (Quietly) Yes, Master.

Kichiro shrugs off his yukata, takes another quick glance over his shoulder at Sabaktu, then smirks when he sees that the boy has willed himself to sleep.

Hiei- I made sure that he.. knows.. that I am yours... He won't interfere...  
Kichiro- That's good... Because we're gonna be a while, Firebug.

Hiei's mind screams, and his stomache churns as the large demon crawls onto the bed over top of him. Memories of the past with Satjiyu suddenly giving Hiei an idea of what's about to take place. Still, as Kichiro's hungry mouth finds his, Hiei knows he can't stop the inevitable. Hiei once more blanks his mind and opens his mouth wide to accommodate his master's long, searching tongue. Kichiro senses Hiei's surrender and it sends a swell of victory washing through his being. Kichiro's first thrust finds Hiei's entrance hard. Hiei arches and struggles not to cry out as Kichiro continues drilling into him roughly. The pimp growls against Hiei's ear when he tosses his head to the side with his mouth clamped shut.

Kichiro- You know... this time it... Really has to hurt...

Kichiro's harsh driving pace continues to emphasize his next words.

Kichiro- To make... sure... you know... that you.. are... mine!

Hiei squirms painfully, but nods helplessly. His small frame pinned sufficiently beneath his master's. As Kichiro continues, forcing himself deeper into Hiei, the koorime feels the tearing damage that's being done. When he can no longer hold back his cries of pain Kichiro nods, his true eyes, as well as his red jagan glowing.

Kichiro- Ohh, yeah... Sooo beautiful... Tell me that you are mine, Shiyounin...

When Hiei cries out his answer Kichiro growls.

Hiei- Yesss! Ahhh!!

Sabaktu rouses briefly at Hiei's cry, then turns his face toward the couchback, shielding the twins's sleeping forms as best he can. Hiei feels his exhausted body attempting to slip away into unconsciousness.

Kichiro- S-stay.. with me, Baby... We're al-most... done...

Knowing that he must stay awake until he feels Kichiro's completion, according to the laws of the rite of possession, he struggles to comply. Kichiro knows that he must finish quickly, though, so he continues his brutal pace. Then finally, with a loud growling exclamation, Kichiro explodes his second load deep inside Hiei. As soon as Hiei feels the demon's juice surging inside him he wearily meets Kichiro's three glowing eyes. He feels the small burst of energy that Kichiro feeds him to keep him awake. He lays still puzzled as Kichiro works his still-ejaculating member out of him. Then he closes his eyes as the dominating demon sprays his semen all over Hiei's front. Slowly, it dawns into Hiei's weary mind that this demon's marking of possession will be greatly different from Satjiyu's. When Hiei lays still and allows himself to be 'coated', Kichiro feels his dominance assured and begins to murmur ritualistically to himself. The longer Hiei listens to the quiet chanting the more his complete defeat seems to settle into his mind. Somewhere in the haze Hiei has slipped into, he feels Kichiro's fingers moving over his body as if writing. Curiously Hiei forces his eyes to open. When he wearily raises his head he sees that this is exactly what his master is doing. Making intricate patterns, swirling the blood from his injured rear passage into the thin film of semen that covers his groin, stomache, and chest. Kichiro glances up at Hiei as he continues working steadily upward, finally ending at Hiei's neck and shoulders.

Kichiro- (Quietly) When your blood and my seed dries it will leave black tattoos... It's my way of marking you... as my possession, Shi...

Hiei swallows.

Hiei- P-posses-sion... n-not... claiming...  
Kichiro- Right... I'm not going to bite you... You can go into hibernation now, Shi. I'm done.

Hiei closes his eyes. The deed is done. What further protest could he possibly offer now?

Kichiro- I'll return tomorrow with the thing that will seal these markings.

Hiei's ears follow Kichiro as he leaves the bed, then the room. Hiei allows the hibernation to claim him without further delay.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had to do this to sorta explain a couple things. First, different "Dominant" demons mark their "possessions" differently. Second, to explain that there is a difference in "Claim" marking, which includes biting, and "Possession" marking. So thus, we are dealing with three different types of markings in this story. "Mating" being when two consenting demons agree to be bound to each other. "Claiming" is similar to this, but with the biting only being done by the Dominant demon. And "Possession" which does not include any type of biting, but does have to be accompanied by pain of some sort. The name of this marking being self-explanatory. Am I getting too involved in stuff here?

Remember, above all, that we are dealing with my own imagination here. Don't take "my views" as gospel, lol. 


	25. Scene 24

**Scene 24 ------------------------------------------- The Next Day **

When Dasan enters Kichiro's office he is on the phone.

Kichiro- I don't care about the price... A lot... Look, just see that he gets me a  
s---load of the junk down here and fast... I have a new slut that needs it... Fine.

Kichiro slams the phone down grumbling.

Kichiro- (Mumbled) That d--- goat's people can be so nosy...

Kichiro looks up at Dasan.

Kichiro- You got the ring ready?  
Dasan- Yes, Boss.

Dasan moves closer to give Kichiro a plain, round earring.

Dasan- I have other news, as well. Mikyo's scouting group has returned.

They leave the office.

Kichiro- Not empty-handed, I hope... Or at least with something better than the last group... That d--- annoying brat...  
Dasan- Well, Mikyo says they caught this one hiding in a tree. When they pulled him out he started squawking about looking for some demon named.. Hiyo... No, that wasn't...

Kichiro stops walking and turns to face his older mage. Dasan scratches his head.

Dasan- Well, it was some name like that...  
Kichiro- Hiei?  
Dasan- Yeah! That was it! You heard of that guy?

Kichiro shakes his head.

Kichiro- No, Dasan. And neither have you.  
Dasan- Nope, I never did.

Kichiro rolls his eyes and turns to continue toward the stairs.

Dasan- There's more, Boss.  
Kichiro- Then tell me and quit annoying me, Das. I have to get up there and seal Shi.  
Dasan- The imp is a rare one... A male Banshee.

Kichiro pauses then turns to look at the skinny mage again.

Kichiro- A... male... Banshee? Do those even exist??  
Dasan- As soon as I heard Mikyo's report I went to see for myself. I've only ever seen one other one in my lifetime, Boss.  
Kichiro- So, you're serious? We got us a male Banshee??  
Dasan- (Nods) Yep. He's a genuine, full-blooded Banshee... He's being kept in his imp form right now in a warded cage...  
Kichiro- Is the legend I've heard true, Dasan? About the offspring of a male Banshee being an A-Class at birth?  
Dasan- Yes, but there's a stipulation, of course... Which is why male Banshee's choose their mates or partners carefully.  
Kichiro- Stipulation?  
Dasan- Yes. They have to mate or.. be bred to a demon that matches their present class or higher.

Dasan scratches one of his elfin ears nervously when he watches Kichiro begin to smile.

Dasan- Sorry, Boss. This Banshee's already past your...

Dasan shuts up when Kichiro scowls back at him.

Kichiro- Then... what class is he?

Dasan lowers his gaze.

Dasan- (Quietly) S.

For a couple moments Kichiro stares incredulously at his mage.

Kichiro- S?

Dasan nods.

Kichiro- And how the bloody h--- did that D-Class moron, Mikyo, get ahold of...?  
Dasan- Well, that's kinda the best part, Boss... It seems that this Banshee is a day away from going into his high heat stage.

Again Kichiro just stares at Dasan a couple moments, his brain processing the information.

Kichiro- An S-Class male Banshee in heat... Am I dreaming, Das?  
Dasan- No, Boss. You're wide awake... It took every ounce of control Mikyo could maintain to keep his guys from jumping the poor imp...

Kichiro rubs his chin, then glances up the stairs trying to decide whether he should continue up to see Hiei or go check out this new acquisition. Then the idea hits Kichiro hard.

Kichiro- Oh, Das... This timing couldn't be better... Do you realize that our new slut, Shiyounin, is an S-Class?  
Dasan- Yeah. You're lucky you caught him when you did...

Dasan gives a snorting laugh until Kichiro gives him a shove.

Kichiro- Go get the Banshee and bring him up to Shi's room.  
Dasan- You plan on putting Shi to him?  
Kichiro- Yeah... I'll need a powerful new trainee to replace you if you ever lose your head.

Dasan laughs briefly until Kichiro looks back at him seriously.

Dasan- I'll go get the Imp, Boss.  
Kichiro- Wait in the hall up there until I let you in.

Kichiro chuckles happily as he continues up the stairs. Dasan hurries to go get the imp.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmm. Now I wonder who this imp could be:o ? 


	26. Scene 25

**Scene 25 ------------------------------------------- Hiei's Apartment **

When Kichiro enters, he finds Hiei on the bed relaxing against the wall beside Sabaktu. Hiei is nursing the twins (1) as he explains his new "markings" to his older son. Sabaktu is lazily rubbing his bulging belly. Hiei quiets when his master enters and keeps his eyes lowered as Kichiro comes over. The blue-eyed demon looks at Sabaktu.

Kichiro- How are you feeling, Blue?  
Sabaktu- My name is Sabaktu, d--- you!

Although Sabaktu's tone is agitated, he keeps his eyes lowered like his Father. He growls lowly when the pimp chuckles good-naturedly and reaches to ruffle his blue spikes.

Hiei- (Quietly) Sabie,...

Luckily for the boy, Kichiro is in a good mood. He straightens up and turns his focus to Hiei. Since he's nursing the babies, Kichiro can see that his "handiwork" last night was successful.

Kichiro- Is your a-- still sore, Shi?  
Hiei- (Quietly) It's healing, Master.  
Kichiro- Good... Our next time won't be so rough, Little One... Let.. Sabaktu finish nursing the brats and come over here with me.

Hiei glances up to watch Kichiro go over to the kitchen area. He then sighs quietly and transfers the twins easily to his son. Sabaktu meets his Father's eyes briefly.

Sabaktu- (Quietly) If he hurts you again, Father...  
Hiei- (Quietly) I can handle it... We've already discussed this, Sabaktu.

When Hiei is sure that Ichiro and Jiro have transferred well he leaves the bed and goes over to the kitchen. Kichiro is sitting on one of the chairs waiting.

Hiei- Master.  
Kichiro- Are you ready to accept the sealing of my Possession marks on you?

Kichiro parts the unlatched black cloak to examine Hiei's tattoos better.

Hiei- Not like I have any d--- choice.

Kichiro chuckles again, pleasantly.

Kichiro- Be thankful that I'm in a good mood, Firebug... While I don't mind my sluts being a bit.. spirited...

Kichiro raises his eyes to meet Hiei's.

Kichiro- I won't tolerate open rebellion.

The pimp reaches up to calmly get a handful of Hiei's black spikes and yanks his face closer.

Kichiro- Understand, slut?

Hiei finds that he can't nod in the demon's tight grasp.

Hiei- Yes, Master.

Kichiro nods and draws Hiei's lips to his mouth briefly for a deep, quick kiss.

Kichiro- Good... This might pinch a bit.

Kichiro flexes his jaws a moment, then opens his mouth to reveal his retractable, three-inch-long fangs to Hiei for the first time. Before Hiei can really react Kichiro tilts his head, leans forward, and uses one of his non-poisonous fangs to pierce a hole through Hiei's left earlobe. Hiei flinches slightly, but refuses to make a sound. Then, in a blur of movement, like the strike of a snake, Kichiro claps the earring against the ear. Hiei feels his ear tingle as the small metal loop somehow affixes itself in the newly pierced hole.

Kichiro- Inchou (2), Shiyounin!

Hiei feels his body begin to burn, but being predominantly a Fire Demon, it's not that bothersome. Instead, the koorime lowers his eyes to watch the black tattoos flash irridescently, in a pulse-like surge, down his body before settling back to plain black. When the sealing is complete it leaves Hiei trembling slightly. Kichiro nods.

Kichiro- They look good on you, Shi.

Hiei is still a little shook as his master draws him closer to begin nuzzling his neck. It isn't long until Hiei begins to feel what this simple gesture is doing to his body. When Kichiro's flared nostrils soon catch the scent of his servant's arousal he pulls back with a happy nod.

Kichiro- The sealing worked... You'll never be able to resist becoming aroused when I desire you from now on... and you will respond.

Hiei raises his eyes to meet Kichiro's piercing blue eyes. As soon as the demon releases Hiei completely, though, he feels himself calming down.

Kichiro- Now, I realize that you are predominantly a Fire Demon. Fire Demons are.. fiery.. by nature. So I can expect you to be a little spirited... But as I said, if you try to resist or rebel against me from now on... I will.. and can.. crush your mind to my will. You now have my clearance to go anywhere within the village limits... When I want you, and you're not up here, I'll call for you... You'll hear my whisper through the earring.

Kichiro raises his hand to touch a similar earring in his own right ear. When he thinks Hiei's name the koorime jerks his own hand up to clamp over his ear.

Kichiro- See? Sorry, I didn't mean to think so loud... (Chuckle) Actually, it's because we're so close.

Both of them drop their hands at the same time.

Kichiro- Most of your scheduled customers will show up here after sunset. It's when the Shikyo Valley really comes alive. In a few, I'll take you down and show you the special room that you'll use to do your.. work in.

Hiei's stomache churns.

Kichiro- During the day, though, you'll be on your own... Unless I call you to me, of course.. Or you're requested by one of my bigger-paying clients... Nod.  
Hiei- I understand.

Kichiro watches Hiei look toward the bed to check on his sons.

Kichiro- It's up to you to keep your boys calm. Especially Blue. If he lashes out at me, I will defend myself... I can do so in a way that won't harm his unborn mutt.

Hiei looks back at Kichiro. The pimp now raises Hiei's right arm to examine the ward he wears on it.

Hiei- Don't remove that...  
Kichiro- You have complete control of this Black Dragon?  
Hiei- No... Not now that my j-jagan is-- sealed...

Kichiro nods.

Kichiro- I'll have Dasan deal with it... For now, I got a job for you.

Kichiro stands and motions Hiei to follow him. As they leave the room the koorime fastens his cloak shut. In the hallway, Dasan is waiting, leaning against the far wall. The warded cage, that holds the bird-like imp, on the floor near his feet. Hiei tilts his head to examine the imp, feeling that he should recognize it, as Kichiro bends to peer into the cage.

Dasan- Don't stick your finger in there, he bites.  
Kichiro- Interesting... He does change form, right?

The imp ignores the blue eyes examining him to lean and look toward Hiei. Kichiro straightens up and looks at Hiei.

Kichiro- You know this imp, Shiyounin?

Hiei doesn't answer, but the imp now squawks again.

Imp- You idiots!! His name is...!  
Kichiro- Bring the birdie, Dasan... Come on, Shi.

Dasan picks up the cage carefully then follows Kichiro and Hiei toward the stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Well, all babies do is mostly eat, sleep, and... you know. Trust me, they'll become more active, upstanding "characters" as this story (err... epic novel?) progresses.

(2) Means "Stamp, Seal" according to trusty translator website. 


	27. Scene 26

**Another long Scene, but did anyone see this twist even remotely, lol? I must say, I don't think I have ever seen this pairing in here, or Have you**

**Scene 26 ------------------------------------------- The Workroom **

When they reach a door, down a narrow hallway off of the main barroom, Kichiro pauses at one of the doors. When he motions to it and looks at Hiei, he has to nudge the koorime to break his attention from the cage. Having followed "downwind" of them the heatscent has garnered Hiei's full attention.

Kichiro- Remember this room number, Shi. It's the one you'll be using.

Hiei glances up at the big number 12 on the door, then nods, and looks back at the cage.

Dasan- I think you better hurry, Boss... I'm about to jump this imp myself.

In spite of the situation, Hiei curls his upper lip to show a hint of fang in amusement as the Imp begins bouncing around the small cage squawking indignant curses. Kichiro chuckles.

Kichiro- I got something else for you to do before we deal with the birdie, Dasan. Come on.

When they enter the sparsely furnished room, the pimp waves toward the small table.

Kichiro- Set the cage down over there, Dasan. Then come over here.

Kichiro gets ahold of Hiei's right arm and pulls him over toward the bed with him. Dasan sets the cage on the table, then goes over to join them. Kichiro is once more inspecting Hiei's wrapped right arm.

Dasan- What is it, Boss?  
Kichiro- I need you to purge our Shi of the dark power under this ward...  
Dasan- Another jagan?

Kichiro feels Hiei's growing apprehension through their new "bond".

Kichiro- Relax, Shiyounin. You have me to protect you now.

In the cage, the Imp settles to watch what's going on curiously.

Hiei- Uh, it.. it's not.. that... If you remove the Dragon... I will truly be.. empty...  
Kichiro- Explain.

Hiei hesitantly raises his eyes to meet Kichiro's.

Hiei- T-the Dragon and I... We are one... We.. m-merged... several years ago... Didn't you learn that when you...?

Kichiro lays one of his hands on Hiei's head to quiet him, then closes his eyes to scan through the memories he'd collected from the koorime.

Kichiro- Ahh, yes... In that farce of a competition called the Dark Tournament.

Hiei nods. Something inside him clenches when he now realizes for certain that Kichiro actually does know everything that he's gone through.

Hiei- (Quietly) Y-you do... know... everything...

Kichiro nods then lifts a hand to touch his earring, 'Yes, Shiyounin. Seems that you have more to protect than just... them'. Kichiro glances his eyes upward. Hiei lowers his eyes.

Hiei- As long as I keep this ward on...  
Kichiro- Then I'll have Dasan seal the ward. No argument on this, Shi.  
Hiei- (Quietly) No, sir.  
Kichiro- Dasan, seal the ward.

Hiei lifts his eyes to watch the mage take his right arm. Dasan examines it for a couple moments.

Dasan- There's a great, dark power...

Kichiro rolls his eyes and jackslaps Dasan.

Kichiro- We know that already, Dasan. Just seal the d--- ward so we can get to Birdie over there.

Hiei looks toward the cage again. As Dasan begins his task, he meets eyes with the Imp. Dasan chants his spell quickly, then triggers it.

Dasan- Seal!

Hiei looks back down at his arm as a thin black stripe winds its way over top of the white warding cloth. When it has covered the entire length Dasan nods and steps back.

Dasan- It's done, Boss.

Hiei closes his eyes as he feels the Dragon squirm inside his being a few moments, it's hiss echoing through his mind until finally everything goes still. Hiei swallows.

Kichiro- Okay.  
Imp- What have you done to Hiei?!

Dasan looks toward the Imp shaking his head.

Dasan- There he goes asking about that Hiyo guy...  
Kichiro- Birdie's just stressed, Das. Pay him no mind. You happen to have one of those sealing collars on you?

Dasan turns to look up at Kichiro. Hiei does as well, eyes widening.

Dasan- Sealing... Oh, you mean one of these...?

The mage fishes a strip of black leather out of one of the pockets in his baggie pants. Kichiro nods.

Kichiro- Prepare it quickly.

As Dasan takes the collar over to lay it on the bed and begin, Kichiro looks down at Hiei.

Kichiro- Relax in that chair while we deal with your new friend, Shi.

Hiei looks up at Kichiro puzzled.

Hiei- He's no...  
Kichiro- You can't lie to me, Mutt. I won't tolerate that.

Kichiro cuffs Hiei firmly.

Kichiro- Now do what I told you!

Hiei cowers back some away from Kichiro's impatience. Kichiro gathers himself, willing himself to ignore the growing "aroma" in the small room. Hiei moves to the indicated chair and sits. He turns his red eyes back to the cage, a feeling of dread unsettling him. Kichiro decides to distract Hiei from this so he moves to place himself between the koorime and the Imp.

Kichiro- I bought Dasan from our old friend, Satjiyu...

The bird Imp squawks loudly.

Imp- What the h---?!  
Kichiro- He taught Dasan all the ancient seals and spells that he uses... I'm sure you recognize what that is...

Kichiro motions toward the bed where Dasan is finishing up with the collar. Hiei slowly raises a hand to his neck.

Kichiro- No, Firebug. This one's not for you...  
Dasan- It's ready, Boss.

Before Hiei can comment Kichiro places a hand on his head heavily again.

Kichiro- Silence. Just watch.

Kichiro turns and moves to look into the cage, his red jagan open and glowing. The orb catches the Imp's attention before it even realizes what's going on. Hiei sighs quietly as he watches the bird imp's body stop swaying, as it was anxiously doing. Hiei knows what will happen now and looks away. Kichiro opens the cage door and pulls the unresisting Imp out by the neck.

Kichiro- Take your true form, Birdie.

Almost immediately the Imp obeys with a poof. Hiei looks back up to find his suspecions confirmed. Shishiwakamaru stands naked before Kichiro, in his grasp. Dasan comes over and hands Kichiro the collar.

Kichiro- Stand still.

Shishi remains frozen by Kichiro's jagan, unable to move as he places the black strap against his throat. With a snapping sound, the warding collar closes securely around Shishi's neck.

Kichiro- Birdie's collar, seal your host of his powers,.. but not his youkai.

As soon as the words are spoken, even though Shishi can't move, he does feel the draining sensation that accompanies the spell Kichiro has just placed. Kichiro nods with a confident smirk.

Kichiro- You will stay put until you hear that door shut hard.

Kichiro steps back a couple feet, half closes his jagan, and runs his eyes over the Banshee's skinny, but pleasantly proportioned body. The pimp demon nods again, then turns to look toward Hiei.

Kichiro- You know what to do,.. stud.

Hiei now glares up at Kichiro.

Hiei- What?! No way in...!  
Kichiro- You will stay here in this room until you've successfully bred our new Birdie friend.

Hiei slowly stands and glances nervously toward Shishi, who is still standing motionless.

Kichiro- He's a rare male Banshee...  
Hiei- I know what he is, d--- it! I have enough babies...  
Kichiro- And if you want to return to... all of them... you'll do what I told you... Do you understand me?? Nod!

Hiei feels the sincerity of his master's threat. Sadly, he lowers his eyes and nods slowly.

Kichiro- That's my good slut... Have fun. I'm going to ward the door, you know what that means. Let's go, Das-...

When Kichiro turns away from Hiei he finds the mage over beside Shishi inhaling deeply. Kichiro curses, hurries over, and drags the aroused mage out of the room. When the door slams shut Hiei looks toward Shishi who is now jarred from Kichiro's hold. Hiei sighs and watches the Banshee streak to the door to begin trying to open it. Hiei's already learned that when the doors are warded only Kichiro can open them.

Hiei- Hn.

When Hiei makes the grunt Shishi turns to look at him. Hiei can tell by the Banshee's expression that he's heard everything Kichiro had said. For several more minutes neither speaks. But their eyes remain locked, Hiei's gaze resigned and Shishi's fearful. Finally the Shinobi Samurai decides to break the tense silence.

Shishi- S-so... you've... had your babies...  
Hiei- So, you're in heat.

Shishi swallows hard and moves to a point in the small room as far away from the koorime as he can.

Hiei- What the h--- were you doing in this region?  
Shishi- I was... l-looking for... you...  
Hiei- Well you found me, d--- it.

Shishi half glances toward Hiei with a brief nervous laugh. He takes note that the koorime doesn't approach him.

Shishi- That b------ is controlling you?  
Hiei- You're not an idiot... And you're not deaf. I know you heard everything Kichiro said... You're not exactly in any... position... to criticize me now that you're in the same mess.

Shishi raises a hand to touch the collar.

Shishi- So... What's with this collar? It's not exactly a fashion accessory, I gather.  
Hiei- It's a warding collar. It seals your powers.

Hiei discreetly takes a deep breath, inhaling the Samurai's scent, as he watches him hold a hand out. After staring at it for several moments, Shishi sighs and drops it.

Shishi- So basically I'm helpless...  
Hiei- Hn.

Shishi looks toward Hiei completely. As he sends his aura out to test if it works, he realizes the mistake in this move almost immediately. Hiei still remains in his place when he feels their youkais connecting. He watches Shishi's eyes examine his 'small, handsome, definately all male...' Shishi suddenly forces himself to turn away.

Shishi- D--- it!!

Again silence fills the room as Hiei keeps his eyes on the naked Shinobi and Shishi gathers his heat-scrambled thoughts. When they begin to turn to a certain ice master, Shishi quickly shoves them away.

Shishi- So I'm at your mercy, should you... come over here and... ravage my irresistable body...?

Hiei hears the nervousness in Shishi's voice then turns away and moves to lay on the bed. Discovering that there's a mirror over top of it.

Hiei- (Thoughtfully) Hn...

The koorime hears Shishi turn with a squawk toward him.

Hiei- I may be trapped here in this h---... the same as you are now... But that doesn't mean I've lost... all my honor... yet.

Shishi forces himself to calm down as he studies Hiei. His mind recalls everything that the master demon told Hiei.

Shishi- (Quietly) But... if you... refuse to... (Scowls) breed me...  
Hiei- Hn. I will no longer have... twins...

Shishi's eyes widen. Hiei continues to keep his eyes fastened on the overhead mirror.

Shishi- So... if I don't... c-consent...  
Hiei- (Quietly) He wants Sabie's... baby... So he won't... kill him... He knows that the twins are sired by the Mazoku... He's not too stupid to know the significance of my... firstborn...

Hiei growls then falls silent again as he closes his eyes. Shishi's empathic abilities are still functional enough to feel Hiei's inner anguish. Slowly he begins to pace as he tries to figure a way out, examining the small, windowless, escape-proof room they're in. He's unaware that his pacing is stirring up his scent even more until Hiei growls. When he turns to look toward the bed, he sees how the koorime is clutching the mattress.

Shishi- This is... only my third heat cycle... I always managed to hide away before since a Banshee's heat cycle only lasts for a week. The last three days being the peak... fertilization period...  
Hiei- I don't need a d--- sex-ed session, Banshee!!

Shishi falls silent a couple moments more, then he gathers his resolve and goes over closer to the bed.

Shishi- I was just saying, that those creeps caught me because I was too busy concentrating on finding a hiding place... I planned on staying in that tree until.. it passed...

The closer position Shishi's placed himself in makes it harder for Hiei to control his very-masculine instincts. Shishi watches the koorime's tongue flick out to "taste" the air involuntarily.

Hiei- So.. H-how many more...?  
Shishi- This is the.. s-second day of my.. fertile period...

Hiei closes his eyes tightly.

Hiei- Th-then you'll have to... only stay on the... other side of the room...

When Hiei whimpers quietly and clinches his fist tighter in the mattress, Shishi realizes that he has honor as well. His honor dictates that he cannot risk the innoccent life of Hiei's.. and Yusuke's baby. Hiei jolts straight upright when the Samurai sits down on the bed beside him.

Hiei- What the...?!  
Shishi- So if... Since we're going to do this...  
Hiei- Shishi,...  
Shishi- (Shrugs) Well, I could certainly think of a few... worse choices...

Hiei snarls.

Hiei- If I let go of my c-control...

Shishi takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent that the koorime is giving off as well. It isn't long until he feels himself begin to react to the equally-classed, all male...

Shishi- I didn't say I was a.. virgin... I can take it rough... Just try not to scratch up my beautiful face...

Shishi lays down and scoots closer to Hiei, showing his willingness to accept him. Hiei's upper lip curls as Shishi's spiked scent grabs his full attention. It draws the koorime down to crouch over top of the blue-haired Banshee. When he meets Shishi's eyes he sees the Shinobi's nervousness is still evident.

Hiei- If.. If my... son... wasn't at r-risk I... I would n-not...

Shishi nods and reaches up to grasp Hiei's head.

Shishi- (Quietly) I know... At this st-stage in my.. heat... I'll be an easy... lay for a strong,.. handsome,... stud... Like you...  
Hiei- (Growl) Hn...  
Shishi- (Nods) It's okay, Hiei... Take me or... I'll help myself...

Shishi curls his mouth into a lusty leer as more of Hiei's arousal invades his senses. Hiei feels the Banshee's words go straight to his groin. Without any further delay he lowers his mouth to capture Shishi's. No further battle is given by either as their instincts take over completely. Hiei growls excitedly and Shishi cries out shrilly in response. Their initial coupling is done in a very demonic fashion. Fast, hard, and driving. Their bodies rolling and writhing until they eventually end up on the floor. They are so lost to what they're doing that neither pays very much mind. When Hiei reaches his first completion he lunges down to capture Shishi's gasping mouth again. The koorime's small, lithe frame jolts in staccato fashion on top of Shishi. The Banshee continues keening as he keeps his legs wrapped around his 'stud's' body. This keeps them locked together throughout Hiei's release. The next session, after only a brief pause to catch their breath, is slightly more controlled. But it isn't until a couple hours later, and at least three more heated sessions, that Hiei finally begins to regain some of his senses. As he thrusts and shoots this time he shakes his head wearily. Hiei gets his hands under him and raises up as much as he can to look down at the heaving, exhausted demon beneath him. Shishi is now too worn out to even move. Hiei swallows, then stiffly lowers his head some to take a deep whiff of the Samurai. It slowly registers to Hiei's weary mind that Shishi's enticing scent is gone. Instinctially, the koorime knows why. When his load is spent he slowly collapses, rolling to the side so he won't land on top of Shishi. The sudden emptiness, when Hiei leaves him, rouses Shishi enough to make him open his slightly-darker red eyes, partially.

Shishi- (Mumbled) Wha...? A-am I...?  
Hiei- (Quietly) Just.. re-lax... and sleep... now... We're done...  
Shishi- (Mumbled) D-d---... Th-that was... in-tense...

Hiei raises up onto an elbow briefly to watch Shishi's eyes slide fully shut once more. His head rolls to lay facing away from him. Hiei gathers his remaining energy and carries the taller Banshee back up onto the bed. He then settles down beside Shishi.

Hiei- (Quietly) S---...

Hiei rolls onto his back to stare at himself in the overhead mirror until finally his own exhaustion takes him way into hibernation. 


	28. Scene 27

**And now, the event we've probably all been waiting for... **

**Scene 27 ------------------------------------------- Spirit World/Late That Night **

Yusuke is stirred awake from where he's sleeping on the couch in his livingroom. He wonders for a moment what woke him until he hears the familiar quiet voice call him again, 'Yusuke, are you.. awake?' Yusuke sits up rubbing his eyes. He talks to the 'bond' as if Kurama is sitting right beside him.

Yusuke- Yeah, Babe... Do you need something?

The Toushin stands, stretches, then makes his way toward the cave-like structure built into one corner of the large livingroom. When he looks in he finds his very-pregnant mate standing and staring downward at his rather large belly. Yusuke moves on in cautiously, because the kitsune has been prone to chasing him back out the last couple days. When Kurama shows no sign of hostility Yusuke embraces him gently from behind and nuzzles his neck.

Yusuke- (Quietly) What's wrong, Foxy?  
Kurama- Love, please tell me... Are my feet still.. down there?

Yusuke hesitates, then conceals his smirk as he leans to check.

Yusuke- Yes, 'Rama... Th-they are still.. there...

The kitsune sighs with relief, then glares at Yusuke when he hears his Alpha snigger.

Kurama- Don't laugh at me!  
Yusuke- I'm sorry, Babe... What do you really want, hmm?

Kurama shakes his head and turns away to move slowly back toward the nest of fluffy pillows that he's been 'pillaging' away from the rest of Koenma's palace for the past week. Much to the chagrin of the ogres and the amusement of Koenma and Botan.

Yusuke- Don't be upset, Babe... Are you hungry?  
Kurama- No. You may go now.

Yusuke hurries forward to attempt to help Kurama back into his nest until the kitsune pauses to growl at him. Yusuke freezes, then sighs as he watches Kurama continue to climb into the nest. When Kurama squirms around trying to get comfortable Yusuke motions toward he foot of the nest.

Yusuke- See, Kurama? There's your feet.

Kurama looks up at Yusuke a moment, then looks toward where Yusuke is pointing. His bare feet are now propped up on the rather high ridge of stiffer pillows that surround the softer ones inside. Yusuke watches the kitsune scrunch his silver eyebrows.

Kurama- Yusuke, c-could you... come touch them?

Yusuke hesitates a half a moment, then edges closer toward his feet.

Yusuke- Developing a foot fetish, Doll?

When Kurama scowls up at him, Yusuke decides not to question. he bends down and tweeks one of his big toes. He watches Kurama's scowl fade to worry and his amusement fades as well.

Yusuke- Kurama, what...?  
Kurama- I-I can't... feel them.  
Yusuke- What?  
Kurama- I can't feel... anything... from my waist.. down...

Yusuke looks back down at Kurama's feet.

Kurama- They're there, I can see them... I can move them... a little... but... It's like they're numb...

Just then they hear the main door outside open and shut quickly.

Koenma- Yusuke??!  
Yusuke- Let me go tell him...  
Kurama- (Growl) Don't you bring him in here!!  
Yusuke- Calm down, you know I won't.

Yusuke goes back to the narrow den entrance to look at Koenma.

Yusuke- I'm glad you're here... I think we've got a problem in here.

Koenma floats over and peers in as Yusuke hurries back to the nest. Kurama's body suddenly twitches causing him to raise up with a gasp.

Yusuke- Are you in pain?!

Kurama looks up at Yusuke, clearly annoyed.

Kurama- What the h--- do you think?!  
Koenma- Yusuke,...

Kurama has another pain and shakes his head whimpering.

Kurama- It-It can't b-be... that... I'm not due f-for... ahhh!!

Yusuke starts to reach for Kurama as the kitsune rolls away from him, but Kurama snarls and snaps his jaws at him over his shoulder.

Yusuke- Calm down, Ku...  
Kurama- (Growl) Just... get out... They're.. c-coming... early,.. Love...

Yusuke backs up some. Having heard Kurama's last statement Koenma motions to Yusuke.

Koenma- Come on out, Yusuke... Don't stress him more than necessary.

Yusuke hesitantly obeys. Koenma watches Yusuke begin to pace away scratching his head.

Yusuke- I don't get it... We calculated it out, Junior... He's not die for another...  
Koenma- This is his first litter. Correct?

Koenma morphs into his Teen form as Yusuke nods.

Yusuke- Yeah.  
Koenma- When did he eat last?

Yusuke continues to pace as he tries to think.

Yusuke- Yester- no, wait... He hasn't wanted anything to eat for the past couple days...  
Koenma- Been irritable much?  
Yusuke- He bit me yesterday when I tried to snuffle his.. er... That's none of your  
d----ed business...  
Koenma- You can relax, Yusuke. Most kitsunes deliver their first litter early... You're going to be a daddy by morning.

When Koenma's words sink in Yusuke turns to look at him. It is now that he notices the folders Koenma has tucked under his arm.

Yusuke- Are those...?  
Koenma- Yes, but I thought you two had agreed that you didn't want to know.

In the spur of the moment, Yusuke blurs forward and grabs the folders away from the godling. Koenma doesn't object, though, as he watches Yusuke stare at the closed folders in his hands. Then, slowly, Yusuke lifts them to hug them against his chest.

Yusuke- Yeah,.. we did... What do we do...?  
Koenma- All we can do is just wait. Kurama's going to be doing all the work.

Yusuke paces again as he tries to open the mental link that he's just noticed has been severed. He finds that Kurama is blocking him. Then they hear the kitsune yell painfully in the den.

Kurama- (Loud) Just... Stay out!!

Yusuke turns to face Koenma again with a most serious look on his face.

Yusuke- I want Botan.. and Yukina... here... Now!

Koenma calmly nods.

Koenma- I've already had them paged, Yusuke. They'll both be here soon... Try to relax.

Yusuke moves to the coffee table, lays the folders down, then sinks onto the couch. Koenma decides that there's no better time than now to tell Yusuke the other reason that he came. He moves to sit down beside the Toushin.

Koenma- I have other news, also, Yusuke.  
Yusuke- If it's not about Hiei, I'm not interested.  
Koenma- It's about Shishiwakamaru.

Yusuke turns annoyed Chocolate eyes on the Teen. Koenma ignores the look and continues.

Koenma- I think I've found out why we haven't been able to get ahold of him.

Yusuke continues his 'death stare' even though Botan and Yukina arrive, sleepily and cheerily respectively. Koenma motions toward the folders on the coffeetable.

Koenma- There's five folders there, Yusuke.

Now Yusuke releases his gaze to look at the folders. He now sees that one is 'red-flagged'. Koenma sighs as he motions the ladies to sit.

Koenma- Read the red-flagged one, Yusuke.

Hesitantly, Yusuke digs it out away from the others. He then opens it and reads the contents silently.

Yusuke- Shishi's.. pregnant...?  
Koenma- Yes... Read the sire's name.

When he does, Yusuke's mouth goes dry.

Yusuke- What the... holy.. friggin'... h---??!

Botan and Yukina jolt when the Toushin suddenly flings the folder across the room. In a kneejerk reaction Yusuke raises his glowing index finger.

Koenma- Go ahead. But you won't destroy it. You'll only upset your delivering mate.

Slowly Yusuke lowers his hand and releases his energy.

Koenma- It means that Shishi's been caught by the same group of rogues that has Hiei...  
Yusuke- (Quietly) Another.. breeder...

The room goes silent, except for the sounds of birthing coming from the den. 


	29. Scene 28

**Scene 28 ------------------------------------------- The Next Morning **

When Hiei stirs awake he lays still until he recalls where he is and what has happened. He bolts upright to look at Shishiwakamaru, who is still out. The koorime raises a hand to run it through his dissheveled ebony spikes. When he forces him self to calm down he gives them the usual quick shake to snap them back into the normal shape. He looks back down at the Banshee and sees the evidence of their recent activity in the form of scratches and some bruising, as well as some blood soaked into the mattress beneath Shishi's rear. Hiei closes his eyes and turns away to hug his knees. He remains this way for several minutes, trying to figure out what to do next. Finally, his inability to fully settle on any action frustrates him and he growls a curse at himself. Slowly, he remembers what he did for Yusuke when they were in Satjiyu's cell. The koorime looks back down at Shishi. Although most of the scratches are minor, there are a couple deep ones that he can see. Hiei sighs, moves around to lean over the Samurai's stretched out body, then begins to lick at the worst one first. Unlike Yusuke's blood, Hiei finds that Shishi's is not very bad tasting. He pulls back a moment to shake his head to clear it, 'No, I won't go feral, again... D--- it!' When he has himself recollected he returns to his task. He is nearly done with the last deep scratch when he hears Shishi moan. Hiei pulls back to watch alertly. First, the Banshee sniffs the air with his twitching nose. Then his dark, red eyes pop open. Slowly they roll around scanning his surroundings until they find Hiei. Hiei just stays put, not sure how the blue-haired Shinobi is going to react. When Shishi is finally able to move some he rolls onto his side, placing his back to Hiei. The koorime lowers his eyes briefly to inspect Shishi's rear. Since it seems to be okay, Hiei continues waiting. Shishi's mind slowly settles to do his own recall on what has happened. Then he raises up slightly to inspect himself and sniff as discreetly as he can. The Samurai finally sighs.

Shishi- (Quietly) Well, I'm... not in.. heat.. anymore...

The full impact of why makes Shishi nearly pass back out. When Shishi lays back down to curl up Hiei quietly leaves the bed. Shishi hears the koorime throwing his black cloak back on, from where it was tossed to last night. The Banshee swallows when he feels how upset Hiei is.

Shishi- (Quietly) Why...?

Hiei moves away to sit in the armchair. He doesn't answer the question. Shishi carefully sits up, ignoring his still-aching body.

Shishi- Why would he... make us do... this?

Hiei draws his knees back up to his chest.

Hiei- More... leverage... Another life to... use against... us...  
Shishi- Against...?

Shishi looks away. He's jolted by yet another realization. The safety of his unborn baby, this instinct ingrained in most of the more sentient demon species.

Shishi- Oh.. s---...

Shishi jerks around, but Hiei just looks up blankly, when the room door opens. When Kichiro enters Shishi hisses and tries to take his Imp form. Hiei looks back at Shishi puzzled a half a moment when the Shinobi cries out and begins to claw at the collar. The koorime blurs to stand between his master and Shishi.

Hiei- Stop...

Kichiro scowls at the smaller male.

Kichiro- Excuse me?  
Hiei- Not you,.. Master... Shishi, stop struggling... Lay back down and relax...

When Hiei's words finally make their way into the Banshee's pained mind, he obeys. Not long after, the burning under the collar stops.

Kichiro- Birdie must have tried to change forms... He has much to learn.

Kichiro looks back down at Hiei.

Kichiro- You've done your job, Shi. I can (Sniffs) tell... Very thoroughly.

Hiei just looks away from the demon's leering face. Kichiro moves forward and ruffles Hiei's black flame.

Kichiro- You may return back upstairs to nurse your twins... They both miss you.

Hiei glances toward Shishi.

Hiei- What about...?  
Kichiro- I need to speak with my new slut...

Shishi looks up through narrowed eyes.

Kichiro- You do as I told you, Shiyounin, and I'll bring him up to your room when I'm done with him.  
Shishi- D--- you to h---, you ...!! Ahhh!!

Again the collar reacts when Shishi tries to send a hostile energy attack at Kichiro. Hiei hisses.

Hiei- Stop it, Banshee! You'll harm the baby!  
Kichiro- I guess it is his decision if he wants to keep it.

Shishi looks back up at Kichiro as he forces himself to lay still. As before, the collar stops burning him.

Kichiro- I gave you an order, Mutt... Birdie seems to be somewhat smart. I don't think he'll give too much of a protest to what I have to tell him.  
Shishi- (Quietly) Go, Hiei... I'll be.. okay...

Hiei turns to look at Shishi fully.

Hiei- You can't fight him, Wakamaru...

Shishi sighs and closes his eyes.

Shishi- (Quietly) I know... Go take care of your babies... I'll take care of mine.

Hiei glances back up toward Kichiro then starts toward the door.

Kichiro- I'll know if you try to leave the village, Shi.

Hiei pauses at the door.

Kichiro- Nod, slut.

Hiei does so, then leaves the room. Once the door is shut Hiei uses his unwarded speed to blur up the stairs. Even before he enters his apartment, he hears his twins fussing. When he suddenly appears at the bedside, Sabaktu looks up relieved.

Sabaktu- Father,...

Out of habit, Hiei leans and catches his son with a brief kiss. He then joins him on the bed to begin inspecting his crying babies.

Sabaktu- They don't like you being away so long...  
Hiei- Hn... Little monsters... Come get your breakfast.

Hiei settles back against the wall, opening his cloak. The hungry boys scramble over to him rather enthusiastically to begin nursing.

Sabaktu- What happened...?  
Hiei- I don't want to talk about it right now.

Sabaktu sniffs toward Hiei until the dark koorime glares at him. The younger demon then sighs and leaves the bed to go to the bathroom. 


	30. Scene 29

**I would love for everyone who reads this to at least drop me one line if you're enjoying it. But as I said before, I'm not going to be a "hound". I would just like to know that this isn't becoming boring. **

As far as my babies' abilities, think back to the series. Hiei was just born, wrapped up in that warding shell. Remember? Man, did he have a grip on that Tear Gem necklace. (I'll explain later, I believe, about why Ichi & Jiro don't have theirs). So, yeah, I'm going to go by the theory that demon babies develop.. a lot of things.. quicker than us humans. ;o)

Scene 29 ------------------------------------------- Spirit World

After a rough night spent pacing and waiting, Yusuke does his best to try to honor his mate's wishes and not charge into the den. Finally, as the first rays of Spirit World's sun begin to creep into the apartment, Koenma comes out of the kitchen where Botan and Yukina are making breakfast for their Toushin friend. The Teen finds Yusuke over by the large bay window in the livingroom, staring out over the early morning's pink and purple fluffy clouds. Although the awakening morning is beautiful, Koenma feels that Yusuke's mood is not. The godling sighs deeply and the takes a cup of coffee over to give the detective. Yusuke takes it as politely as he can, considering his mood. Koenma clears his throat.

Koenma- I know who you're thinking about...  
Yusuke- No kidding...? Do you know how many channels are flipping through my skull?  
Koenma- Yes. But can we flip to channel Hiei?

Yusuke scowls darkly at his friend, then looks back out the window.

Koenma- If you would relax, you might see that this is a good thing...  
Yusuke- Good?! They're... whoever in the h---, they might be... They're using my.. Hiei like a... dog... I should go to this Shikyo place and blow the whole...  
Koenma- Yusuke,... This new baby...

Yusuke rolls his eyes and raises a hand to mock a yapping mouth.

Yusuke- Yeah, yeah, innocent life, yaada yaada yaada...

Koenma half glances toward the now-quiet den.

Koenma- (Quietly) As innocent as your own.. or Kuwabara's... Which is still on the way... In that Shikyo place...

After a moment, Yusuke glances toward the Prince, then he sighs despairingly as he moves to sit on the couch once more. Koenma follows to sit beside him. Yusuke rubs his neck.

Yusuke- I know, Junior... I'm just so tired of this roller coaster...  
Koenma- I know. But listen to me... When this new baby is born in three months... Three months, Yusuke...

The Toushin glares at the godling seated beside him.

Toushin- I'm worried about Kurama, I'm not deaf.  
Koenma- The baby will be born in three months. Calm down and think about what I just said.

Yusuke looks away. The folders for his own babies are still on the coffee table. Then it dawns on him and he nods slowly.

Yusuke- Yeah.. I get it... But... three months down there.. in that region... Well,  
h---, you seen what can happen down there in just one week...

Koenma touches Yusuke's shoulder supportively.

Koenma- If they're.. using.. Hiei as a stud... They won't be harming him in any way... This only means that, whoever they are, they're smart.  
Yusuke- Then you think they know who they got...?  
Koenma- They know enough to have put him to Shishi.

Yusuke scowls distastefully.

Yusuke- Geesh, do you know what a pansy that guy is??  
Koenma- Yusuke, that "pansy" is a male Banshee.  
Yusuke- (Nods) Yeah. Boy, does he sure rant like...

When Koenma sighs heavily Yusuke looks at him.

Yusuke- Okay, Diaper Jockey. Tell me what I don't know.  
Koenma- Shishiwakamaru is a Banshee demon, a male Banshee...  
Yusuke- Yeah, I'm with you so far.  
Koenma- Male Banshees are so rare that there's only one born every four hundred years... Shishi was the last one born two hundred and fifty years ago...  
Yusuke- That's about how old Hiei is.  
Koenma- Yes. There's so many similarities between these two, now that I think about it... Both were born B-Class.. Both are the first sons of a Clan leader, Shishi's clan leader being his mother, of course... And now, both are S-Class...  
Yusuke- I would prefer the condensed version. My babies will be walking soon.

Again Koenma glances toward the den, then smiles softly, before returning to Yusuke.

Koenma- There's a very well-guarded secret concerning the offspring of male Banshees. If the male mates.. or, in this case, procreates with an equally-ranked demon... The baby is said to possess great power.

Yusuke looks away.

Yusuke- Another power-hungry b------... D---, is that the goal of every demon down there?  
Koenma- For most, yes.

Yusuke shakes his head, then raises a hand to rub his forehead.

Yusuke- (Quietly) I can't... imagine... what they must be doing to... control Hiei... (Moans) Oh d---, my babies... Sabaktu...  
Koenma- I've told you before, Yusuke. We will find Hiei... But for now, I've decided to pull the last three Shinobi out of there... I can't risk their lives, no more lives to whoever this powerful jagan-wielder is...  
Yusuke- And you think they're going to just leave Shishi there?  
Koenma- Well, I... kinda told them that I knew where he was...

Yusuke stares at Koenma, then shakes his head.

Yusuke- You do know that you are so dead. Right?  
Koenma- They can't harm me.

Yusuke hesitates, then looks back at the folders.

Yusuke- D---, how much longer, Kurama?

The mental answer that he gets startles him nearly off the couch, 'We are all.. fine,.. Love... We have.. four... healthy new babies... I am just... tired'. Koenma smiles again when he sees the expression of relief on Yusuke's face as he looks toward the den.

Koenma- You may open the folders now, Yusuke.

Yusuke quickly gathers them up and opens them one at a time, just reading the gender of each of the first three.

Yusuke- Boy... Boy... Boy...

Yusuke pauses to close his eyes.

Yusuke- (Quietly) D--- it... He wanted at least one...  
Koenma- Open the last one, Yusuke.

Yusuke glances at the Prince, then does so. When he sees that it's a girl he actually tears up. Then he hears Kurama's weary voice again, 'We have our... little... Rosebud, Love'. Yusuke swallows and wipes his eyes.

Yusuke- Yeah... We'll name them together after you've rested, Babe.

Koenma squeezes Yusuke's shoulder again.

Koenma- Okay, let's go eat.

Yusuke puts the folders down and follows Koenma into the kitchen to let the ladies know the good news. 


	31. Scene 30

**Scene 30 ------------------------------------------- Two Days Later **

Sabaktu is tussling with the twins, who are in a playful mood today, on the floor beside the bed. He glances up at Hiei who stands from the couch where he was watching them. When Sabaktu sees Hiei staring toward the door he sighs, knowing that Kichiro is coming. Sure enough, a moment later the door opens. Kichiro leads a still-naked, unkempt Shishi in by his arm. Sabaktu sits up as the twins scramble up and over his shoulder to hide, both emitting tiny growls and hisses at the large "stranger". When Hiei sees the black markings all over Shishi's body and the earring in his left ear he knows pretty well what has been taking place the past couple days. When Kichiro shoves him toward Hiei, the once fiesty Banshee cowers.

Kichiro- There he is. I told you I'd bring him up when we were done.

Shishi shies slightly then allows Hiei to help him over to sit on the couch.

Kichiro- Now come here, Shi.

Shishi flinches and looks up to watch Hiei go over to face Kichiro. The pimp looks at Shishi.

Kichiro- You, I call Birdie... Got that? Nod.

Hiei looks to watch Shishi lower his eyes and nod. Kichiro now turns his attention back down to Hiei.

Kichiro- And you...

Hiei looks up at him again.

Kichiro- You got your first two customers tonight. I'm starting you out slow. You'll meet the first one at table 8 just after sunset. The second will be at table 12 when you're done with the first one. Nod.

Hiei rolls his eyes, but nods. Kichiro tilts his face up, gives him a quick, deep kiss, then leaves. Hiei curls his lips in a silent snarl then turns to look toward Shishi.

Hiei- Shishi?

The Banshee flinches and looks at him with a frightened, bewildered look that makes the koorime move closer cautiously.

Hiei- Easy, it's just me... Do you.. remember me?  
Shishi- Y-yes... Just.. s-stay away from me...

Hiei nods, knowing how Shishi feels.

Hiei- Okay. We're not going to bother you... Just relax there on the couch... You need to get some rest... You're safe here...

Now Shishi looks all around nervously, shaking his head vigorously.

Shishi- N-no... Not s-safe here! Not here!!

Hiei and Sabaktu watch the frightened Samurai leap away from the couch, then move to scrunch down into a corner. Sabaktu sends the twins over onto the bed mentally, then stands and goes over to Hiei.

Sabaktu- (Quietly) He's the one?

Hiei glances at his oldest son and nods.

Sabaktu- (Quietly) He's been marked, too.  
Hiei- (Quietly) Hn... We just need to let him calm down... I think... D---, if I had my jagan I could help him deal with this...

Shishi glances up at Hiei, then draws his knees up to try to cover himself from their gazes.

Sabaktu- (Quietly) I don't know, Father. After being with that b------ for two days, he's probably as messed up as you are...

Hiei looks at Sabaktu darkly. The boy shrugs apologetically.

Sabaktu- Sorry. I was just trying to ease the tension.

Sabaktu turns and moves toward the kitchen area.

Sabaktu- I'll make him a cup of tea.  
Hiei- Hn.

Hiei looks back toward Shishi.

Hiei- Is.. your baby okay?

The Banshee slowly nods, then begins to tremble some.

Shishi- I.. I couldn't... fight... H-he threatened...

Shishi's eyes well up with tears, then he hides his face on his knees. Hiei nods.

Hiei- Hn. I know how he works, Shishi.

Both Hiei and Shishi look toward the bed where Ichiro and Jiro have resumed their playful wrestling. Just as the two roll toward the edge of the bed, Hiei blinks over to keep them from falling off of it. Jiro growls "menacingly" and swipes a tiny, clawed hand at his 'Papa'. Sabaktu glances toward the bed as he pours the cup of tea.

Sabaktu- That one has your temper.  
Hiei- He's just exhibiting his Fire heritage. The younger twin always takes after the mother.  
Sabaktu- That's a comforting thought.

Sabaktu chuckles as he takes the cup of tea over toward Shishi but stops when the Banshee shies some.

Sabaktu- Woah, easy now... I just made you a cup of tea. See?  
Hiei- Set it down and move away, Sabie. He'll drink it when he's ready. We don't need to make him any more nervous than he already is.

Sabaktu nods, sets the cup down, then goes over to climb onto the bed. Hiei watches Sabaktu lay down with a weary yawn. He sits down to begin rubbing Sabaktu's belly.

Hiei- This kid's draining you more and more every day.  
Sabaktu- So did yours.

Hiei nods. Sabaktu looks back toward Shishi.

Sabaktu- So... He's pregnant to you now... Do you plan on mating with him?

Hiei sees how Shishi's eyes go wide just before he looks away.

Hiei- You know there's no sense in that here, Sabie... But I do plan on.. taking care of him... As much as I can.  
Sabaktu- Hn.

Hiei glances down at the boy until Ichiro crawls over Sabaktu and into his Papa's lap. Hiei moves one of his hands to scritch his fuzzy head. Shishi looks back up toward them.

Sabaktu- So he'll be staying in here permanently?  
Hiei- You got a problem with that?

Sabaktu thinks a moment, then shrugs. He looks up at Hiei and smiles when he sees that Jiro is making his way up onto his shoulder.

Sabaktu- Jiro loves to explore, too.  
Hiei- Hn... So did I.. at his age...

Hiei reaches up quickly to steady the small boy when he wobbles.

Hiei- Easy, son...

Shishi slowly calms down as he continues to watch the family quietly. Jiro fastens one of his clawed hands in some of Hiei's hair to help steady himself. When he feels secure he gurgles and waves his other arm happily. Hiei smirks.

Hiei- Yeah, yeah. You've conquered your Papa's big, bad shoulder... I know what you're doing, Jiro.  
Sabaktu- Fighting his naptime.  
Hiei- Yeah... It's okay. When he's ready to sleep he'll sleep.

Hiei looks back down at Ichiro who is already out, curled up in his lap.

Sabaktu- (Quietly) They'll miss you tonight...

Hiei sighs and glances toward Shishi to check him. The Banshee is now sipping at the cup of tea.

Hiei- I know, but it can't be helped. They'll just have to get used to it, Sabie... I have no choice...

Sabaktu feels how hard it is for Hiei to say that through their familial bond. Shishi feels it empathically, also. Sabaktu looks back toward Shishi.

Sabaktu- So... What's our new roommate's name?  
Hiei- Shishiwakamaru. He's a Banshee.  
Sabaktu- Okay.. so... What do Banshees eat?

Hiei looks back down at Sabaktu again.

Hiei- How the h--- should I know?

Shishi glances toward them.

Shishi- (Quietly) I eat... organic things...

Hiei and Sabaktu look blankly at him.

Shishi- (Quietly) Vegetables,... bugs, worms... But the last two are only when I'm in my Imp form... Which I currently can't change into...

Shishi looks back up in time to watch Jiro attempt to continue on up onto Hiei's head. The boy loses his balance, though, and Hiei's quick reflexes catch him as he tumbles down his chest. Hiei carefully settles Jiro down into his lap where he curls up with his brother. Finally ready to sleep. Hiei glances toward Shishi when he giggles, in spite of his nervousness.

Hiei- Don't laugh, you'll have your own soon enough.

Hiei sighs when Shishi quiets and lowers his eyes.

Hiei- Shishi,...  
Shishi- Just leave me alone.  
Hiei- You're tired. Come over here on the bed...  
Shishi- No!  
Sabaktu- Then you can have the couch.  
Shishi- I'll stay right here thank you very much...!

Hiei touches Sabaktu's arm.

Hiei- Don't irritate him... Go to sleep yourself, son.

Sabaktu closes his eyes obediently. 'He's got to learn to trust us, Sabie'. Sabaktu nods at his Father's mental message. Hiei reaches over to stroke Sabaktu's aqua spikes to soothe him to sleep. Shishi glances back up toward them. He then sets the teacup aside and moves cautiously back onto the couch. Hiei looks to watch the naked Banshee curl up, places his twins over behind Sabaktu gently, then moves to the closet. Shishi starts slightly when Hiei places a black yukata over him, then relaxes to clutch it. He watches Hiei move over to the armchair to sit and keep watch over his family, which now includes himself. With this thought Shishi closes his eyes and finally slips off to the hibernation his body and spirit needs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope all this 'bantering' didn't bore you. But it was necessary. I hope you get the reasoning behind it. 


	32. Scene 31

**WAFF alert!! WAFF alert!! lol :oD **

Scene 31 ------------------------------------------- Spirit World

Yusuke is fixing himself a sandwich in the kitchen when he hears Kurama call to him out in the livingroom. Since it's the first time he's been out of the den in two days, Yusuke hurries out forgetting about the sandwich. In the livingroom he finds Kurama peering out of the narrow opening, examining the room. Yusuke stops to wait. Then the kitsune looks toward him, smiles, and crooks his finger for Yusuke to come closer. Yusuke smirks, then glances around before motioning to himself.

Yusuke- You mean me?

Kurama gives a chuckling purr.

Kurama- If you want to see your new babies...?

In the next instant, Yusuke is at the entry. Before Kurama shows him in he grasps Yusuke's sleeveless black shirt and pulls him closer. Greet him with a kiss that conveys how much he's missed his mate. Yusuke nods with a soft smile.

Yusuke- I've missed you, too, Babe.

Kurama then leads Yusuke into the dimly-let den. But the Toushins eyes see his sleeping babies clearly enough as he reaches the nest. Yusuke watches Kurama climb back inside to join them. Kurama watches his Alpha's eyes fall on the one out of the litter that has a humanoid form. Kurama nods and carefully lifts the infant to present him to his Father.

Kurama- This is our oldest, obviously... The one we've named Yurama.

Yusuke sits down beside the nest and takes the little boy to hold him carefully. Yusuke glances at Kurama when the tattooed baby stretches and opens lazy, golden eyes.

Yusuke- He has your eyes.

Kurama nods then chuckles when Yurama growls at this 'intruder'.

Kurama- He has your attitude... Flare your aura a little.

Yusuke tilts his head to watch as he obeys. As soon as Yurama 'recognizes' who is holding him he quiets, then smiles and kicks his feet excitedly. Yusuke chuckles, proud that his son recognizes him now.

Yusuke- That's not gas, either, Babe.  
Kurama- No. He knows that you're his Father, Love... They all do.

Yusuke looks to see the other three more fox-looking kits have their heads raised, looking up at him. Yusuke nods, nuzzles Yurama a moment, then hands him back to Kurama.

Yusuke- So, next would be Raienma, Mommy.

Kurama purrs warningly at Yusuke.

Kurama- I'm their hogosha. (1)

Yusuke considers the title, then nods as he takes the second son. Raienma, named to honor both Yusuke's Father, Raizen, and Koenma. Yusuke strokes the kit's soft, black fur, then his silvertipped ears and tail. He then looks at Kurama.

Yusuke- So, when will they be able to change forms?  
Kurama- I first took my kitsune form when I was two weeks old.

Yusuke nods and exchanges Raienma for the next kit. Yusuke takes a deep breath as he stares down at his third son. The one they've named...

Yusuke- Hello, Kazuma... I'm your Daddy.

The red and silver streaked kit moves clumsily in Yusuke's arms until he's able to take a nip at his chin. Yusuke laughs and gets a better hold on him, turning him over onto his back to rub his belly. Kazuma growls grumpily.

Yusuke- D--- if we didn't name you right, boy.

Kurama chuckles.

Kurama- He would be proud to know that you named your son after him, Yusuke.

Yusuke nods, then gives the fiesty kit back to his hogosha. When Kurama returns Kazuma to the nest he and Raienma begin to mock fight. Kurama laughs when their youngest pounces over on top of her tussling brothers.

Kurama- And this one...

Kurama picks the tiny silver female up and nuzzles her lovingly.

Kurama- This is our little Rozeme. (2)

He hands her to Yusuke. The Toushin cradles his daughter gently. As soon as she feels his aura she closes her eyes and snuggles tighter against his chest. Yusuke swallows and glances at Kurama.

Yusuke- (Quietly) Hey, Sprout. It's so nice to finally meet you.

Yusuke looks back at Kurama.

Yusuke- We've made beautiful babies together, Foxy.  
Kurama- Well, of course. Were you expecting any different? Do you feel how strong they are already?  
Yusuke- Yeah... Koenma says that they're in the B Class range... I'm just glad you're all healthy. I love you, 'Rama.

Yusuke looks back down at Rozeme who is now asleep in his arms. Kurama hears Yusuke's thoughts of wondering what Hiei's twins must look like. He leans his head on Yusuke's shoulder, 'We'll find out soon, Love'. After a moment, Yusuke nods quietly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Word means "Guardian, Protector, Patron". Good term for a male parent?

(2) Name is a combination. Roze - "Rose" & me - "Sprout". :o) 


	33. Scene 32

**In case anyone is wandering about the pregnancies being perfect, well, I have given hints to mood swings and such. As for the body aches or whatever, I go in the direction that for demons the "damage" is mostly to their energy. The babies making them weaker than normal. I also send the pregnant "guys" into "hibernation" a lot to further emphasize the drain on them, perhaps in all aspects. **

As far as Yusuke becoming pregnant, I already explained that. Yusuke is an "Alpha" Toushin. Therefore, he is unable to become pregnant. His "woe" in life so far has been torture enough, don't you think? lol

Now, back to our show... :o)

Scene 32 ------------------------------------------- Koenma's Office/Later That Day

Yusuke enters to find the Toddler back at his normal pace of stamping papers.

Koenma- Process, yes.. Process, yes.. Permission to haunt... No... Ap- Appeal?? What the...?!  
Yusuke- Yo.

Koenma looks up then sighs and places his stamper down.

Koenma- Ahh, Yusuke. I'm so glad to see you. I need a break...  
Yusuke- Coffee?

Koenma holds up a hand in negation.

Koenma- No, I've had so much today I'm floating already. Help yourself, though.

Yusuke just moves up to the desk.

Koenma- I seen what you named the babies...  
Yusuke- Yeah. Really didn't take 'Rama and I as much time as I thought it would...  
Koenma- Raienma? I mean, the other three I get but...

Yusuke shrugs.

Yusuke- We both wanted to honor both my Father and you... So we combined your two names.

Koenma raises his face to think a moment, then it brightens suddenly when he "gets" it.

Koenma- Ahh!! I see now... Raizen, Koenma... Rai-enma...

The godling leans forward after glancing from side to side quickly.

Koenma- (Quietly) Clever, too... It'll fool Dad into thinking it's in honor of him.

They both share a short laugh. Then Yusuke half sits on the desk.

Yusuke- 'Rama just let me see them for the first time today. They are unbelievable.  
Koenma- I assume the first one is a mini you.

Yusuke nods and looks at the baby Prince.

Yusuke- How did you...?  
Koenma- The oldest in single or multiple births always looks like the sire. The rest of your litter are probably Kitsunish...  
Yusuke- Foxes, actually... Little baby foxes with big, cute ears and fuzzy little tails...  
Koenma- Yes. This is the norm for multiple births or... twins...

Now Yusuke lowers his eyes a moment to think. He then looks back at Koenma.

Yusuke- You mean like... Hiei's twins?

Koenma nods.

Koenma- It's not an exact science, though. There is the variable in that you and he weren't able to... umm..  
Yusuke- Mate properly. Yeah, I know... Go on, already.  
Koenma- Well, in the case of unmated.. couples that... er.. mate... It deepends on who the strongest parent of the two is at conception that determines the predominant characteristics...  
Yusuke- Okay. So... Hiei's twins could be little green monsters full of eyes?  
Koenma- Perhaps one of them in his true demon form... But I'm saying that if Hiei was stronger than you then his firstborn would more resemble him. But this is highly unlikely seeings as how you are the all-powerful Mazoku.

Yusuke sighs deeply.

Yusuke- D-.. er... Darn, I wish I could...hold them...  
Koenma- When we find them, you will be able to, I'm sure... Oh, I heard from Touya a few minutes ago.

Yusuke looks back at the godling.

Yusuke- Oh, yeah?  
Koenma- They'll be back at Kuwabara Stadium in a couple days. I'll explain as much as I can to them then.  
Yusuke- Kuwabara.. Stadium?  
Koenma- Yes. Did I forget to tell you? King Enki proclaimed that to be the stadium's name after I... er... After you fainted...  
Yusuke- You can stop skirting around that already. I know that you put me out again, Junior.

Koenma hesitates, then drops his head.

Koenma- I'm sorry, Yusuke. It was necessary. You were losing it...

The Toddler looks back up at Yusuke sideways with narrowed eyes.

Koenma- But, hey, something good did come out of it... Riiight?

Yusuke nods.

Yusuke- I won't have to hurt you, though. Those three Shinobi are going to take care of that... Not to mention about Rinku... Do they know...?

Koenma whines as he shakes his head. He then stands up on top of his desk and goes over to grasp Yusuke's shoulder.

Koenma- I was going to ask you if you'd accompany me when I go meet with them... Please!

Yusuke thinks a moment, then shrugs.

Yusuke- Why not. It'll be fun watching Touya freeze your.. rear... Then Chu and Jin will be playing Dodgeball with...

Koenma's temple begins to throb. Yusuke wisely takes a step away from the desk, then looks sideways as he shields his mouth and speaks shrilly.

Yusuke- Yusuke, Oh Yusuke, I need you...!

Yusuke looks back at the Prince of Death grinning widely.

Yusuke- Well, hey. Kurama is calling me. See ya!!

Yusuke disappears with a poof, leaving the Toddler fuming on his desk. In a few moments he calms himself down, sighs, then floats over to his large window to look out over the clouds. 


	34. Scene 33

**Warnings abound for these next two, three, maybe more scenes! Hiei's "work" officially begins. **

Scene 33 ------------------------------------------- Kichiro's Village

After a search of the refrigerator turns up no vegetables for Shishi to eat, Hiei decides to go see if Kichiro has any. When he comes down the stairs he finds the mage Dasan behind the bar and goes over.

Hiei- Hey, you...

Dasan turns, looks around, then lowers his eyes to find Hiei.

Dasan- Oh, I thought that was you. Need a drink?  
Hiei- No. The Banshee needs vegetables to eat. Where is your...?  
Dasan- Ah. Kichiro is in a meeting right now... With your first customer for tonight, actually.

Hiei looks away.

Dasan- If it's food you need, you can go to the marketplace. Just step outside, you can't miss it.

Hiei hmphs and moves toward the open doorway.

Dasan- Just don't forget, Shi. You can't leave the village.

Hiei turns to glare at the skinny mage.

Hiei- My family is still...!

Dasan quickly silences Hiei as he raises a hand to his own earring, 'You don't want anyone else knowing you have babies up there!' Hiei stares at the older demon. Dasan waves a webbed hand around.

Dasan- 'Chiro's red jagan keeps a barrier around this place... When they come in that door they lose a considerable amount of their powers.

Hiei turns to study the doorway.

Dasan- You can't even sense me and I'm right here, huh?

Now that Hiei pays attention he realizes the truth in Dasan's words. He looks back up at the mage.

Hiei- So... all of us are blind down here?  
Dasan- No... I can sense you... but that's because...

The demon scratches his head a moment.

Hiei- Because you're a mage?  
Dasan- Yeah. Plus I'm an... A...  
Hiei- I'm an S... What...?  
Dasan- Let me just say that you don't need to know everything, okay? Just go get your vegetables. It's getting late.

Hiei studies the mage until he turns back to getting the bar ready for business.

Hiei- Hn. Nothing but an A-Class lackey.

Dasan glances a glare back at Hiei.

Dasan- S-Class slut.

Hiei turns away with a quiet snarl and steps outside the doorway into the dirt street. As Dasan had said, it's not hard for him to locate the marketplace. Hiei looks around the vacant-looking village as he moves toward the large tent. This is where most of the activity seems to be. As Hiei gathers up his basketful of vegetables of various types he glances around. He notices that all of the other demons, various ages, genders, and species, have earrings just like his. He also notices that none of them pay him any mind. Finally Hiei glances up toward Demon World's sun, it is nearly touching the small mountain range that makes up the horizon in the distance. As he looks, he notices some demons begin to stream boisterously into the village. Hiei finds the marketplace's vender. As he goes over, though, he begins to wonder how he'll pay. When he reaches the demon, who is relaxing on a lounger flexing his lizard-like tail lazily, he shows him the basket.

Hiei- I need these... How do I pay?

The vendor looks up at Hiei regarding him a couple moments before a lazy leer spreads on his lips.

Pehjo- You must be one of the Bosss' new slutsss.  
Hiei- Hn.  
Pehjo- The Bossss' ssluts don't pay for ssstuff in thisss village... at leasst, not with money, Cutie.

Hiei feels himself flushing and is tempted to deposit the vegetables over the leering lizard's head. But then he remembers that Shishi needs them. The vendor begins to move his tail slowly up the back of Hiei's leg, working it up under his black cloak.

Pehjo- My name isss Pehjo... What doess the Bosss call you?

Hiei feels the thickish, whip-like tail inching higher, but forces himself to stay calm.

Hiei- Shiyounin.

Pehjo nods with a hissing chuckle.

Pehjo- Ssuitsss you, I bet.

The tail reaches Hiei's rear and begins to pull him closer. Hiei glances around as he puts up a slight resistance. Pehjo remains patient.

Hiei- What do you want, lizard?

Pehjo flicks his tongue out to wet his thin lips as he tries to work Hiei closer again. This time Hiei gives in reluctantly.

Pehjo- I'm a tad... parched...

He feels Hiei stiffen up again, but keeps his lazy manner unphased.

Pehjo- Do you want thossse.. or not?  
Hiei- I do...  
Pehjo- Then sset the bassket down and... relax, ssslut.

Hiei grits his teeth, but decides to co-operate as the sun is sinking lower. Pehjo's tail easily pulls him closer until he has to straddle the demon in the lowslung lounger.

Pehjo- There we go,.. Ssshiyounin... Jusst relax... You'll be buying food a lot, ssso we sshould get to... know each other...

Pehjo grins as he lets his webbed hands begin to explore Hiei's legs.

Hiei- Just hurry up, d--- it... I have to be back by sunset.

Pehjo glances toward the sun a moment.

Pehjo- It'll be at leasst another couple hoursss... Why don't you sshow Pehjo what you got, Cutie.

Hiei snarls slightly, but raises his hands to work his cloak open. Pehjo's slitted eyes grow wide as he examines the short koorime. Hiei sighs inwardly, relieved that he'd just nursed his twins before coming down. He makes a mental note to always do so before leaving the apartment so his breasts won't be swelled.

Pehjo- Umm, nice.. The Bosss really doesss know how to pick 'em...

Pehjo's hands grasp the back of Hiei's thighs and pulls him up closer. When the demon begins to oral him without any further preamble Hiei clenches his jaw and glances around timidly. Pehjo, though, shows no restraint in 'voicing' his pleasure as he explores Hiei's member thoroughly with his long sticky tongue.

Pehjo- (Mumbled loudly) Ummm... Yeahhh... Goood... ssooo goooddd... ummm.

Pehjo uses his webbed hands to make Hiei begin to pump his hips. The koorime soon closes his eyes and has to brace himself on the demon's narrow shoulders. The lizard draws Hiei's hardening member deeper and deeper down his throat like a snake swallowing down an egg. Certain that he has Hiei securely, Pehjo moves one of his webbed hands up to touch his earring. Hiei feels the sudden spike in his own desires and gasps, caught by surprise. Pehjo nods when he feels Hiei quicken the pace himself.

Pehjo- (Mumbled) That'sss it... Yeaahh... Give me a... tassste...

Instincts take brief control and Hiei is soon grasping Pehjo's scaly bald head as his thrusting continues. Hiei is so caught up in the tide that it only barely registers to him when Pehjo inserts his tail deep into his rear passage, at first. But as Pehjo continues to squirm and wiggle it in deeper, searching, Hiei becomes more aware of it and soon bows his head, totally embarrassed at himself, as he pants, heaves, and begins thrusting harder. Then, the searching appendage finds it's mark. With only a couple jabs at Hiei's prostate the koorime raises his head with a growling curse and shoots. As soon as he does Pehjo withdraws his tail quickly. This causes Hiei's knees to buckle, but Pehjo's webbed hands catch him. He is held in place until his load is spent and Pehjo has sucked down every drop. The vendor then works Hiei aside and lifts a bottle of beer to take a drink.

Pehjo- Paid in full, Sssweetie... Next?

Hiei shakily gathers up the basket and moves aside to lean against a table. The koorime glances back to watch the next earringed demon in line hurry forward with his yukata already opened. Pehjo looks into the nearly empty basket then shrugs.

Pehjo- Eh, a handjob ssshould cover it.

Hiei turns away and hurries back to Kichiro's building as quickly as he can, Pehjo calls after him as the 'paying' customer bends to put a hand down his opened pants.

Pehjo- Come back ssoon, Honey!

Hiei mutters under his breath as he goes back through the doorway.

Hiei- (Muttered) F--- you, b----.

Hiei pauses just inside when he hears his name whispered in his ear. With a bit of a start the koorime realizes that Kichiro is up in his apartment. As Hiei starts toward the stairs, through the gathered demons waiting for drinks at the bar, he glances around the large room. His eyes find table 8 and he freezes when he sees who is sitting there drinking his own ale. 'Shiyounin, get up here. Now!' Hiei growls slightly as he raises his free hand to grasp the earring, 'I'm coming, d--- it!' 


	35. Scene 34

**Just another quick note. I'm NOT going to deal with the STD topic, simply because I'm falling back on the fact that these are (fantasy) DEMONS, so therefore their "system" heals them from injuries, etc. quicker. If it makes you "feel better" just imagine them healing theirselves of whatever symptoms accompany them. I'm not a medical doctor. **

Enjoy.

Scene 34 ------------------------------------------- Hiei's Apartment

When Hiei enters, he finds that Kichiro has Shishi pinned in a corner. Hiei closes the door hard, but it doesn't do anything other than make his twins flinch. The koorime mentally soothes them as he watches Kichiro continue to probe the trembling, but unprotesting Banshee.

Hiei- I'm here. You can stop pawing at him now.

Kichiro chuckles as he pulls back and caresses Shishi's bruising cheek.

Kichiro- You don't mind a little.. affection.. from your master, now, do you, Birdie?

Shishi lowers his eyes away from Hiei's gaze, but shakes his head silently. Hiei hesitantly decides to stop "gawking" and moves to the table to put the basket down. Kichiro gives Shishi a last kiss on his forehead, then turns and moves to join Hiei.

Kichiro- Have fun at the market?

Hiei glares up at the blue-eyed demon, but holds his comment. Kichiro smirks.

Kichiro- Aww, you'll get to like Pehjo.

Hiei returns to putting the vegetables away.

Hiei- I know what I'd like to do to the b------!

Kichiro blurs to get a handful of Hiei's hair and makes him meet his eyes.

Kichiro- Get used to it, slut... You're going to be needing a lot of food for your... family... Especially your new b---- over there!

Hiei doesn't struggle against Kichiro's grasp, knowing he won't be able to get loose anyways. Shishi slides down to sit in the corner, wrapping his yukata shut again, as he watches them. Sabaktu coos quietly to quiet the twins down on the bed. When Kichiro sees that Hiei's not fighting him he eases his grip and begins to stroke his black spikes.

Kichiro- I bet your hair would look nice if I bleached it...

Hiei raises his eyes back up to meet Kichiro's nervously.

Hiei- Wh-What??

The pimp nods.

Kichiro- No arguments. I know Dasan told you about the barrier. It seals my patrons powers so I won't lose the place to a drunken barfight down there... So your first customer down at table 8 won't recognize your aura. But there are other ones down there that can see.  
Hiei- I seen who was sitting at table 8...  
Kichiro- Yeah. I do business with the old goat... I pay him s---loads of money for stuff I need and give him free.. servicings to keep him from... foreclosing on my establishment... In fact, he brought me something that I'm sure you'll like, Shi.

Hiei watches the demon fish a baggie of joints out of his vest pocket. As soon as Hiei sees them he looks away.

Hiei- I don't need those and I can't.. service.. that...

Kichiro snatches Hiei by the hair again.

Kichiro- You're not being a very good Papa, Shiyounin...

This time Hiei glares up at Kichiro again.

Hiei- Lord Yomi... knows me... Do you know how...?  
Kichiro- Are you deaf, b----?!

As soon as Shishi hears Yomi's name he looks toward the door. Kichiro half glances toward him.

Kichiro- Make that move and it'll be your last, Birdie.

Kichiro looks back down at Hiei.

Kichiro- Over to the sink. Now.

Kichiro releases Hiei with a shove, lights one of the joints, then checks his watch as he follows the koorime over to the low countertop. He tosses the baggie onto the kitchen table.  
Kichiro- We have about an hour before the sun sets. Just enough time... Strip and get your hair wet.

Kichiro growls slightly when Hiei hesitates.

Kichiro- When I get angry I've been known to kill... I got lots of targets in here, too...

When Kichiro looks from Shishi to the bed, Hiei lowers his eyes to the sink and shrugs out of his cloak. Kichiro relaxes when he bends to do as he was ordered. He moves the joint to a position where the smoke reaches Hiei's nose.

Kichiro- You see, Lord Yomi has a dirty secret... He loves to screw around with... younger demons... He knows that I handle some of the youngest ones in this region. So he.. agrees.. to not fight my barrior... Your size will fool him good enough.

When Hiei's hair is thoroughly wet, Kichiro moves up closer against him to 'trap' him effectively against the sink. Kichiro offers him the joint. Hiei hesitantly takes it and takes a nervous drag. He closes his eyes and keeps them shut tightly as his master works a concoction, from the bottle that was already near the sink, into his ebony spikes.

Kichiro- Yomi might be blind, but you'll have other customers that won't be... So I figure this, along with my beautiful possession marks all over you, should do keep any of the greedy b------s from recognizing you.

When Kichiro is sure that he has Hiei's hair completely covered he leans to begin nuzzling Hiei's neck.

Kichiro- Now we just... wait... for a few minutes...

Hiei allows his master to work him around so he can catch his mouth. Hiei neither protests, nor encourages the demon's brief ravaging of his cavern hungrily. The koorime's complacency, as usual, gives little deterrance to the pimp. Then Kichiro raises Hiei's hand to make him continue smoking the joint. Kichiro raises the watch to check it again.

Kichiro- Okay. Go take a shower and rinse your hair out now. Don't take all night, either.

Kichiro taps Hiei's bare rear as the koorime heads for the bathroom. Only Sabaktu sees his Father's curled lips, but the aqua-haired boy just looks back down at the twins he's craddling to hide his smirk. Kichiro moves to sit on the couch and wait. When Hiei comes back out Kichiro stands and moves to walk around him. He inspects Hiei's now-stark white flame and nods approvingly.

Kichiro- Ohh, yeah... D---... and I thought you were gorgeous before... umm um ummm!

Hiei refuses to meet the demon's blue eyes. He can already feel the buzz from the joint beginning to loosen him up, though.

Hiei- Is this.. p-permanent?  
Kichiro- As permanent as everything else Dasan creates.

Hiei crosses his arms.

Hiei- Hn. So if that old b------ dies...

Once again Kichiro snatches Hiei up, but by the throat this time. Sabaktu fights to stay on the bed and Shishi actually jumps when the pimp growls.

Kichiro- I'll protect Dasan... as viciously... as I would you!! Do you understand me?!

Hiei nods as much as he can. Kichiro nods and drops him. Hiei scrambles to stay on his feet.

Kichiro- Now. Get downstairs and get to work!

Hiei watches Kichiro move back to the couch to sit down and make himself comfortable.

Kichiro- I think I'll stay up here and... keep an eye on things until you're done with the old goat. That way I'll be sure that you don't... converse too much with Yomi.  
Shishi- (Quietly) You truly are a monster.  
Kichiro- If you know what's good for your baby you'll shut up and get me a beer, Birdie.

Hiei looks at Shishi. They meet eyes until Hiei tilts his head toward the kitchen. Shishi gets to his feet and moves toward the kitchen.

Kichiro- Go on, now, Shi. Show the old goat a real good time.

Hiei takes a deep breath, moves to the closet to throw a fresh, short black yukata on, then leaves. Shishi brings Kichiro his beer.

Shishi- You're destroying him inside...

Kichiro sighs boredly and just looks up at the Banshee.

Shishi- Destroy the pride of a Fire Demon, and you destroy...

Kichiro effectively shuts Shishi up when he raises a hand and yanks him closer. He begins exploring the samurai's groin as hungrily as he'd devoured Hiei's mouth earlier. Shishi's stomache churns, but he just closes his eyes and forces his mind to blank out. 


	36. Scene 35

**I was debating on whether to go ahead with this, but I decided... Why not. Firstly, because I think it furthers the plot (plight?). Secondly, again, this is another pairing I don't think I've ever seen. **

**Scene 35 ------------------------------------------- Downstairs **

Instead of using his speed, Hiei goes down the stairs, one at a time. When he reaches the landing he pauses to stare toward table 8 as he finishes the joint still held tightly in his fingers. He is so caught up in calculating through all of his options that he doesn't notice Dasan making his way over with an ashtray until the mage speaks.

Dasan- Hey, not a bad look on you, mutt.

Hiei looks up at Dasan slowly, feeling even more of the joint's loosening affect. Vaguely, he remembers about the barrier when he realizes that he didn't 'sense' Dasan approaching.

Hiei- I have to go to table.. 8.

Dasan chuckles a bit at Hiei's reactions.

Dasan- Yeah. Crush the joint first. The goat's not keen on smokers.

Hiei takes one last, long drag as he looks down at the ashtray. He then crushes the joint, takes a deep breath, then looks back up at Dasan. He'd never noticed before that the mage is somewhat handsome for his advanced age. Hiei then shakes that thought away and makes his way over to table 8. Yomi's ears wag as he hears footsteps stop beside his table.

Yomi- I already have someone scheduled.  
Hiei- Yeah. That would be me.

Yomi hesitates slightly at the voice. Hiei decides that he'd better be as least talkative as possible.

Yomi- Hmmm. Direct... Have a seat.

Hiei pulls the other chair out and sits quietly.

Yomi- Shiyounin?  
Hiei- H- (clears throat) Yep.  
Yomi- Great. Can I buy you a drink?  
Hiei- Nope. I'm only here to... service you.

Yomi tilts his head a moment, something about this one tempts him to break "the rule".

Yomi- May I ask your age?

Hiei hesitates to answer.

Yomi- Please, forgive my questions. I'm blind, so I prefer to know a little about who I share my... time with...

Hiei sighs, then decides to answer quickly.

Hiei- I'm 50. The Boss says you like 'em young so here I am.  
Yomi- Umm.  
Hiei- Shall I show you to the room now?

Yomi sniffs toward his 'suitor' discreetly.

Yomi- Don't you want to know anything about me?  
Hiei- I'm not here to get... personal.

Yomi chuckles then finishes his drink. When he stands to his full height Hiei can't help but let his eyes follow the imposing figure.. all the way up.. But then Yomi surprises him out of the stupor he was slipping into when he leans to touch his right hand. Hiei doesn't move as he watches the goat's hand explore slowly up the cloth-wrapped arm, then it slips up into Hiei's freshly-bleached hair. The koorime watches Yomi's face wrinkle as he pulls it away from his still-damp spikes.

Hiei- Boss told me to take a shower just for you... We can do this or I can move on,.. mister...  
Yomi- Please, forgive my cautiousness. You just seemed a little.. familiar...  
Hiei- It comes with the business.

Hiei stands.

Hiei- Do I need to lead you by the hand or...?  
Yomi- No, Shiyounin, is it?  
Hiei- Yep.  
Yomi- Just lead the way. I will follow your footsteps.  
Hiei- What-the-h--- ever. Place is crowded, though.

Hiei glances around the crowded, noisy room as he leads the way to the narrow hall. He glances back occassionally to make sure the tall Demon Lord is still following him. As Yomi had promised, he never falters. When Hiei reaches door 12 he hesitates as his hand settles on the knob.

Hiei- (Quietly) You know the rules about...  
Yomi- Yes. This isn't my first time being here, Boy.

Hiei takes a deep breath, then shows Yomi into his room. When he closes the door on the noise outside he watches Yomi waggle all of his ears.

Yomi- Ahhh. Much better... That noise is rather hard on my sensitive ears.

Hiei decides that now is the time for really less communication. 'Thankfully', once they are in the room, Yomi's mind seems to settle on only one thing. The koorime watches him quickly begin to undress, as he pulls off his own yukata.

Yomi- Come over here. I'm only here for one thing as well, Shiyounin... Your Boss' cheap beds are too small for me.

When Hiei goes over cautiously Yomi calmly guides him over to the small, but sturdy, heavy wooden table. He positions Hiei to lean on it.

Yomi- There we go... Now you just relax... I'll go slow... Hmmm, you're a short one. Are you sure you can.. handle me, Boy?

Hiei lowers his eyes to stare at the table as he feels Yomi's hand begin to grope his bare rear.

Hiei- (Quiet growl) Just do it.

Yomi chuckles as he raises the hand to thoroughly wet his fingers.

Yomi- I like your.. eagerness.

Hiei closes his eyes and moves his hands to clutch the back edge of the heavy table as Yomi's fingers quickly prepare him. He then feels Yomi's bulk press against him as the Lord leans to whisper against his ear.

Yomi- Brace yourself, Boy. I ride hard and fast.

Hiei clenches his teeth when Yomi delivers his entering push.

Hiei- Yeah... so does... 'Chiro...

Yomi chuckles lustfully against Hiei's earring. Without anymore 'idle' chit-chat he goes to work. Hiei closes his eyes tightly, but the joint helps his body to stay loose as he's humped from behind. His Euphoria-hazed mind remains clear enough, though, to allow the full brunt of who it is that's actually riding him, pounding into him relentlessly, moaning his lusty pleasure against one ear, then the other. Hiei recalls how, even as only Mukuro's Second, he never took anything from this tall, powerful territory Lord. As the session continues, drawing closer to Yomi's completion, Hiei's thoughts change to why he's taking this now. To his family a couple floors up being watched by his 'Boss'. As if on cue Hiei hears Kichiro's quiet chuckle through the earring. This sound is what finally overwhelms him, causing him to collapse to lay forward across the narrow table. He doesn't even realize that he's crying until a teargem pings slightly against the table surface. Just then Yomi reaches his completion with a roaring moan. Before Hiei can gather up the gem, Yomi pulls him away from the table and helps him over to the bed.

Yomi- Okay... You can lay down and rest... while I get dressed...

Hiei tries to stand back up, but Yomi shoves him back down.

Yomi- I said... lay down and... rest,.. Boy... You gotta heal yourself before you go to meet your next... customer...

Hiei lays back and closes his eyes, not wanting to cause any type of alarm.

Hiei- (Heaving) Fine... Whatever...

When Hiei's body relaxes Yomi moves away. The goat keeps half his ears trained on the bed as he deftly searches the table surface.

Yomi- That's it... Take the time to heal, Shiyounin... I'm sure your next partner will be just as... eager...

Hiei's drug-clouded mind relents to the 'wisdom' of the goat. He forgets about the gem as his thoughts turn back to his family upstairs once more. Yomi's hand blindly brushes the tiny gem off onto the floor. When he can't find anything on the table he straightens up puzzled. Being unable to use his powerful, deeper senses the goat shakes his head then quickly dresses and leaves. As the territory Lord moves through the even more crowded barroom he wanders if he actually did hear what he thought he did. When he finally growls his frustration he finds his path cleared the rest of the way to the exit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

All together now... Awwww!! Sorry, but it just had to be done this way. 


End file.
